


【all日向】送你一束铃兰R

by windseeing



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M, R18, 双性, 暗黑风格
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windseeing/pseuds/windseeing
Summary: 病名为爱。首发lofter.四境目风
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Akaashi Keiji, Hinata Shouyou/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, all日, 佐久早日 - Relationship, 侑日, 兔日, 及日, 影日, 治日, 苇日
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. 混乱场合（主灰日、影日）

**Author's Note:**

> 你是风中脉动的月桂树叶，纤长柔软的褐色枝梢共生着少女的青绿肌肤。神明的爱情，戏谑的黄金箭矢，绝望奔逐的绮丽。
> 
> ——可这该死的杜撰的诗篇。

你是风中脉动的月桂树叶，纤长柔软的褐色枝梢共生着少女的青绿肌肤。神明的爱情，戏谑的黄金箭矢，绝望奔逐的绮丽。  
  
——可这该死的杜撰的诗篇。  
  
  
  
***  
  
他应该相信爱丽莎的占卜。  
  
虽然她常把“你是个变异的天蝎男”挂在嘴边，但随身携带着两枚星座幸运石（祖母绿）——镶嵌在斯拉夫人瘦削立体的俊美脸蛋上——的灰羽列夫，在被少女的铁拳重重袭击鼻梁，于撕心裂肺的剧痛中眼冒金星应声倒地时，昏迷前的最后一个念头。  
  
  
[本周土曜日，天蝎座不宜外出社交。]  
  
  
不过是应前来旅游的斯拉夫友人之约，领着痴迷于“东方女性温顺柔美”的高大酒桶迈入酒吧。  
  
轰鸣的劲爆舞曲与性感的黄皮肤女郎，挑染着五颜六色彩虹头的女孩们眨着被美瞳放大的各色眼珠，隔着虚假的凝胶投射过来的目光，热辣辣的火焰，直白的宣泄与勾魂。  
  
不能久视。燃烧殆尽后是嚼蜡般的残渣，虚浮的泡沫，手一拂就消散。  
  
美梦幻灭的友人倒是接受良好，迅速调整了神态与表情，整个人像一杯加了冰的气泡酒，咕嘟嘟地融入那片斑斓浑浊的酒池肉林，再也不必出来。  
  
  
灰羽列夫抿了一口邻桌女孩请的Manhattan，澄澈的酒液含入嘴唇，酸酸甜甜的水红果肉碾碎爆裂，他稍微探出舌尖，樱桃梗打着完美的结。  
  
女孩咯咯直笑，栗色的披肩卷发垂在他线条流畅的手臂上，清凉性感的小吊带裹住丰满娇美的躯体，浓丽鲜艳的闪亮眼尾上挑，映出灰发少年的幽绿猫眼。  
  
“еще выпить？（再来一杯？）”  
  
并不标准的俄语发音，少女芬芳甜蜜的香水味将这份怪异变为沙哑的暧昧。无论如何，列夫接受了这个邀请。  
  
为什么不呢？  
  
在这么个疯狂的世界。  
  
  
  
  
他应该相信爱丽莎的占卜。  
  
不过是寻常的猎艳。与过往无数次相同，被他爽朗无害的笑容与高大俊美的外表吸引，借着迷离夜色，短促结成一段谁也不必认真的露水情缘。  
  
列夫从不逗留到第二天太阳升起。  
  
  
亮堂堂的晨光会把一切伪装烘烤，化妆粉末蒸发成死鱼般的惨白，粘腻在一个个女孩过早衰老的面颊上。列夫穿戴整齐，用帽子压住支棱起来的灰色发茬，就着浅薄一层鸦青色雾霭，打着呵欠推开酒吧侧门。  
  
清冷潮湿的空气在肺部置换，列夫按揉太阳穴，疲惫的眼睑颓丧垂下，迟钝的大脑咯吱咯吱运转起来。  
  
蓦地，一缕细若蚊呐的啜泣声灌入他苍茫空白的思绪。  
  
娇弱又纤细的少女背身倚靠着后巷的深青石墙，拂晓的黛色胧光点染上她过分洁白的肩颈，裸露的小腿肚被冻到发青，透着瓷器般润泽清寒的质感。  
  
谁能拒绝这样一个少女呢？  
  
哭泣的、柔弱的、美丽的，符合一切“东方纤细温顺美学”的少女。  
  
列夫当然也不能。  
  
所以他屏住了呼吸，缓步走近她，垂在粉嫩肩头的漆黑长发顺滑无比，随着抽噎轻轻颤动。他想拨开那两只遮住少女面容的纤细手掌，在那下面一定是小鹿般清澈水润的纯洁美眸。  
  
一定是——  
  
是一双橘红杏眸。  
  
这也太过灼热。是他昨晚喝下的那杯Manhattan的颜色，闪耀着嘲讽又促狭的光泽，是黄金猞猁在餍足时，在玩弄着手下可怜猎物时的橘红眼眸。  
  
他真应该相信爱丽莎的占卜。  
  
这是在少女突如其来的冷酷拳风袭击面门时，列夫混杂着深切懊悔与某种暧昧情思的最后念想。  
  
但那双眼睛可真漂亮。她真可爱。打人也好可爱。  
  
姐姐我遇到了天使。  
  
  
——就是莫名有点熟悉？  
  
  
  
  
  
“天使少女”歪着脑袋，橘眸中流露出怀疑之色，显然为对方与情报极度不符的低警戒心迷惑，待定睛瞧了瞧对方黑色帽檐下疲惫而年轻的脸蛋，登时倒吸一口凉气，连忙拉住刚从二楼窗户跳下来准备补刀的搭档。  
  
“等等，影山！我们搞错了！这是列夫啊啊啊——”  
  
黑发少年脚步微顿，猛地转过身，俊秀眉宇下的眼神恐怖至极，咬牙切齿地伸手扣住“少女”的发顶，用力搓揉。  
  
“你在搞什么鬼啊！呆子！！”  
  
“啊啊啊痛！快放手啊笨蛋！”  
  
“你这个呆子！居然连任务对象都能搞错！！”  
  
“明明是月岛的情报出了问题，怎么能怪我啊——”  
  
黑亮柔顺的长发在影山野蛮的手劲下脱落，露出被掩藏在假发下面的，热烈纯粹的橙色，凌乱的短发顶端迎着初生骄阳，汲取了蓬勃的温暖光泽。  
  
“真的不能怪我啊——”  
  
少年扬起白皙小巧的脸蛋，可怜巴巴地揉揉通宵熬夜后泛红的眼眶。  
  
影山力道稍减，冷哼一声，神色不虞地为他裹上风衣外套。  
  
“你打电话给缘下前辈吧，我太冷了，不想动。”日向哆哆嗦嗦的紧挨着他的胸膛，让搭档的温热手臂箍住自己的肩膀。  
  
影山一手抱着他一手打电话，言简意赅地叙述了事件经过。电话那头的新任首领沉默良久，方才胃疼般叹息一声，说会亲自来处理。  
  
“你再帮我打个电话给研磨呗。”日向窝在影山怀里，总算缓过劲来，将下巴磕在搭档的胸前，柔软乱翘的橘色发丝不住搔挠他的锁骨。  
  
“不要。”影山按住他乱动个不停的脑袋，冷酷道：“自己打。”  
  
日向不满地掐他腰间软肉，被狠狠拍了一下手背，更加郁闷，却拗不过对方的脾气，何况还受制于人。最后总算放弃，把脸贴在对方心跳最稳健的那块区域，阖上双眼，倾听着年轻的脉搏跃动的声音，轻声说他要换衣服。  
  
“这里没有更衣室。”被冷漠回绝。  
  
“我不想被西谷前辈他们看见我穿裙子的丢脸样啊！”  
  
日向撇撇嘴，攀附在搭档后背的双手游蛇似的滑到脖颈，踮起脚尖，用力啃上高挑少年线条流畅的锁骨，嘬住一小片紧致的皮肉，瓮声瓮气的语调含糊不清。  
  
“我穿的可是露背连衣裙，又短、又紧。”  
  
这他当然知道。影山默默抚在少年清瘦的脊背上，指腹微微发力，按压精巧的蝴蝶骨。  
  
“而且，出门换装太急，我都没有穿——”  
  
日向凑在影山耳边，轻轻吹了口热气，吐出两个单词，感受到对方骤然僵硬的身体后噗嗤一笑，橘红蜜糖荡漾在杏仁般的眼里。  
  
“在角落没人会看到的~”日向挂着搭档的脖颈撒娇，不断讨好地啄吻他的下颌。  
  
影山冷漠地垂眸盯他，长款风衣响起一阵悉悉索索的动静，而后少年清俊的眼尾晕开细微笑纹。  
  
  
“骗子，你穿了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
作为乌野新上任的组织头领，缘下力很清楚自己接手的是怎样一枚烫手山芋。  
  
混混团体、黑社会，随便怎么称呼，总之就是一群不良少年拉帮结派后鼓捣出来的玩意。经过几年发展，居然也有了所谓的“帮派共识”与“入会理念”，吸纳的成员属性也越来越不对劲。  
  
直到上届首领大地把重担交予缘下时，乌野知名混混团体已经发展为“锄强扶弱”的感动日本学生义工团了。  
  
不然，鬼知道抓捕街头流窜的“少女袭击狂”这种事怎么会变成组织任务，还他喵的敦促自家成员务必尽快解决啊？  
  
  
这还算个屁的黑社会。  
  
  
  
无论如何，缘下对现状还是十分满意的——如果没有成员们（特指一年级那对笨蛋组合）不时掉链子的话——就更好了。  
  
  
  
缘下不断弯腰鞠躬，朝身形清瘦的猫眼少年诚恳道歉。少年浅棕色的细细瞳仁微闪，不以为意地点点头，让山本把昏迷的列夫扛上轿车，径直问：“翔阳呢？”  
  
“诶？”  
  
想起音驹新任首领与自家小野兽的奇妙友谊，缘下环顾四周没见人影，正疑惑间，硬是跟来看戏的西谷趁机插话，哈哈大笑，“肯定是怕我们看到他穿裙子的糗样，躲起来了吧——”  
  
“翔阳穿裙子很好看的。”研磨不悦皱眉。  
  
“哈哈哈，日向和影山这两个笨蛋，居然能把任务对象搞错！我可是特意来关心后辈的啊！”  
  
“龙，你笑得太大声了！他们听到了会害羞的！”  
  
“小谷，你笑得更大声啊哈哈哈——”  
  
  
“对不起，孤爪前辈！这是我刚刚买的跌打损伤药，挑选了最好的牌子，请拿去给灰羽同学疗伤吧！”  
  
谷地仁花满脸羞愧弯腰行礼，把包装整齐的药品双手奉上。  
  
  
  
“我才没有躲起来呢！”  
  
研磨刚接了药道谢，熟悉的活力嗓音就遥遥响起，穿着T恤短裤的橙发少年披着不伦不类的修长风衣，快步从拐角处跳出来。  
  
高挑冷峻的黑发少年跟在他身后，骨节分明的漂亮指尖捏着一团与严肃外表不符的柔软织物——粉白色的轻软布料——仁花十分熟悉的裙摆弧度。  
  
“影山君，交给我吧。”仁花主动接过裙子，折了两叠放入备好的布袋，看着和前辈们不断斗嘴的少年，忍俊不禁道：“日向从来不让我们看他穿裙子的模样啊。”  
  
那厢研磨微笑着捏了捏日向的脸，橙发少年小小的“嘶”了一声，在对方的紧张询问中连忙打哈哈糊弄过去，只是不经意递过来一个略带埋怨的眼神。  
  
晶莹又暧昧的一瞥，影山敏锐捕捉到那柔软面颊下轻微的鼓动，知道日向在用舌尖舔舐内壁的伤口。  
  
“影山君？”  
  
仁花唤回了影山的注意力，他盯着日向软红润泽的唇瓣，眉宇缓缓舒展，似有若无的笑意浸染其中。  
  
  
“他穿裙子很漂亮。”  
  
  
  



	2. 混乱场合（主及日）

悠扬的铃声叮叮当当敲响，上下眼皮打架已久的少年当即松懈了神经，将额头重重地磕在臂弯，一秒入睡。  
  
麻雀们抖了抖浅褐色的绒毛，两两结伴窝在巢里。初冬时节的柔和日光透过玻璃窗照进课室，顶着毛茸茸橘子发色的少年眼圈泛青，软白的面颊压在手背上，嘟出软软的肉感。  
  
女孩子们的轻声笑语中夹杂了几句抑制不住的兴奋惊呼，一股脑挤向窗边，鸟雀似的叽喳声在傍晚的熏黄霞光里跳跃，某个名字如魔音灌脑，频率极高地来回重复。  
  
おいかわ。  
  
Oikawa。  
  
日向耳骨微动，闭着眼扯过座椅上的外套蒙住头，继续呼呼大睡。喧哗声渐渐远离，闹腾的人群似乎转换了阵地。日向睡得更沉了些，直到被突如其来的硬物击中脑门。  
  
“谁啊——”  
  
日向“嘶”了一声，想去揉自己被砸疼的前额，却撞上了罪魁祸首摸过来的手。骨节修长，指腹有力，是一只非常漂亮的男生的手。也极为熟悉。  
  
“搞什么啊，影山。”  
  
日向避开俊秀少年略带歉意的抚摸，没好气地瞪他一眼，接过对方递来的罐装果汁——刚才砸他脑袋的凶器。  
  
“及川前辈来了。”  
  
黑发搭档状似不经意提了一句，目光掠过窗外向下，楼前广场宛如明星见面会般热闹，高大俊美的青年温柔浅笑，被尖叫不断的女孩子们围在中间。  
  
“哦。怪不得教室变安静了。”日向咬着吸管，闻言瞥了一眼，好奇问道：“及川前辈不是毕业了吗？还来沟通工作？”  
  
“不是为了组织的事。缘下前辈一直都同矢巾前辈交接。”  
  
影山站在搭档的课桌前，居高临下审视他的表情，墨蓝瞳仁色泽深沉，不辨喜怒。  
  
“你觉得，他来做什么？”   
  
“我怎么知道。”   
  
日向略感不悦，直直回望他，橘眸清澈见底，“你在暗示我什么？”  
  
影山盯住他，伸出手漫不经心地揉了揉少年的橙色发丝，柔软细腻的触感缠绕在指缝。他顺了顺搭档的额发，近乎宠爱地抚过少年的面颊，俯身在他耳边轻声说“对不起”，然后吻上他的唇。  
  
下一秒就被勃然震惊的搭档用力推开。  
  
“在学校里不要这样。”  
  
日向倒也没有生气，神情很快恢复如常。  
  
他把果汁罐子磕在桌上，利落起身，偏头望向窗外。  
  
仿若某种心电感应，挂着标准微笑的俊美男人蓦然抬头，深咖眼瞳牢牢锁定他，某种真切而深邃的喜悦如烟火般在阒静夜空点燃。  
  
及川彻唇角扬起富有深意的迷人浅笑，薄唇上下开启，做出一个口型。  
  
しょうよう。  
  
Shoyo。  
  
日向下意识回了个灿烂度满分的笑容，旋即转身离开。  
  
“再见，我先走啦。”  
  
影山站到刚才日向所在的位置上。喧闹围聚的人群已经慢慢散开，莫名其妙出现又不由分说离去的人气主角潇洒退场，一切的周旋与忍耐只为窗台边那双橘色眼眸的悄然一瞥。  
  
  
日暮时分的凉意渗透进昏暗的晚风，冬意凛冽侵袭，冻结了残留于此的最后一抹余温。日向留下的果汁罐子被黑发少年彻底捏扁，“哐啷”一声丢进垃圾箱。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“不许偷看哦。”  
  
幢幢楼宇尽头吞没着血色残阳，暗紫缎带点缀了闪烁寒星卷席降临。  
  
在白昼与夜晚交替的那一刻，城市霓虹炫然铺延开的前一秒，斜倚车前窗的褐发男人动了动，侧身回首，朝穿着薄荷绿制服的后辈们扬眉浅笑。  
  
“不许偷看哦。”男人俏皮地眨眨眼，刹那间，无数街灯亮堂堂燃起，他恰好位于光影折射的分界处，俊美轮廓绘成暗色剪影，巷尾深处的械斗搏击声已然沉寂。  
  
微喘的少年音碰上砖瓦宛转飘来，说“可以了”。  
  
及川笑了笑，转身迈入那片黑暗。不一会儿走出来，怀中抱着被纯黑大衣牢牢裹住的娇小躯体。竖领遮住了少年的面容，几缕不安分翘起的发丝泛起橘色微芒。  
  
少年身上血腥味很重，哪怕被严严实实盖住了每寸肌肤。金田一皱眉，下意识想关切询问，却被神色微妙的国见拉住了胳膊。  
  
“后续就麻烦你们处理啦~”  
  
及川弯腰把人安置在副驾驶座上，方才直起身，眉宇舒展，深咖瞳仁映出薄薄一柄钢刀。  
  
“按老规矩来。”  
  
  
靛蓝跑车扬长而去，金田一打了个寒颤，皱眉疑惑：“那是日向吧？他受伤了啊，为什么不让我们看看？国见你可是医疗师。”  
  
国见斜睨他，冷声反问：“我们有几条命啊？”  
  
金田一犹自不明所以，国见深深呼吸，疯狂灌入的冰冷气流总算驱散了前首领留下的压迫氛围。  
  
“走吧，还有很多收尾工作。‘少女袭击狂’如何逃窜到青叶城西，如何避过了乌野的追捕。无论如何，都要给他们一个交代。至于日向——”  
  
国见不知想起了什么，眉头纠结拧起，末了啧一声，抚摸着最后的良心给予好友忠告，“别看，别管，别好奇。”  
  
  
  
  
  
“国见好像看出来了。”  
  
染血的大衣被丢在角落，日向攀着褐发男人肌理分明的赤裸肩背，纤细十指紧紧往内环扣，修剪圆润的指甲用力划下，刻出几道暧昧的红痕。  
  
“轻点。”  
  
橘发少年的清亮瞳仁泛起水光，掩盖在薄纱裙摆下的双腿被彻底打开，撩起的柔软织物堆积在清瘦细韧的腰肢上。及川原本缓慢摩挲的手指突然粗暴起来，用力扯下白色小内裤，揉了一下渗出腺液的青涩性器顶端，惹来日向愈发情动的喘息。  
  
“喂，别碰那里了。”日向仰头倒在副驾驶座上，任男人一边压下靠背，一边吮吻他的脖颈。濡湿火热的唇舌细致地碾磨每一寸柔嫩皮肉，日向觉得浑身都酥麻发痒，尤其是身下某处。他想催促男人停止这种折磨人的漫长前戏，尽快步入正题。  
  
“那我该碰哪里？”及川伏在少年身上含糊不清的笑，桃花眼微挑，勾魂摄魄的一瞥，猩红舌尖沿着少年的白皙胸膛舔舐，森白牙齿啃噬他晶莹红肿的乳尖。  
  
“那你要我碰哪里嘛，翔阳~”  
  
日向微微战栗起来，他素来招架不住及川的恶趣味。对方只是递来一个魅惑的眼神，他就立马腿软了。现在被男人这样隔靴搔痒地玩弄着，他只觉得到处都湿漉漉的。湿漉漉的眼神，湿漉漉的胸膛，还有被及川的指尖不时刮搔的湿淋淋的肉穴。  
  
“非要我说出来吗？”日向无奈地揪住男人两侧短发，拽着他的头，用力啃了一下对方的嘴唇，说：“大王，我想要，给我。”  
  
平平无奇的语调，毫无诚意可言。及川哑然失笑，嘴里嘟哝着“小不点犯规”，手指动作却灵活熟练，顺着会阴揉开那一道细润柔软的潮热缝隙，略带薄茧的粗粝指腹狠狠碾过颤动的花蒂，在日向猝然夹紧双腿的动作中迅速褪下衣裤，坚硬昂扬的炙热阴茎蹭了蹭穴口，抵开汩汩涌出的温热水液插了进去。  
  
“看出来就看出来呗。我又不介意。”  
  
甫一进入就被湿热紧致的穴道紧紧箍住，及川的胸腔剧烈鼓动着，见身下少年努力咬紧牙关的忍耐模样，低沉沉地笑了出来。  
  
“翔阳，我最喜欢你这个样子。你明明知道。”  
  
及川伏在日向身上用力肏弄，阴茎破开紧窒的肉道，抵在某处隐秘的腔口，敏感高热的软肉剧烈收缩着，从内里喷薄出一股股透明的水液，迸溅在交合的部位。日向被进入最深处时终于张开了嘴唇，却发不出一句声响。  
  
潮热的水雾弥漫上车窗玻璃，停靠在幽静公园角落的跑车时不时旖旎震动，几声崩溃迷离的情欲轻吟穿过门缝回荡在静寂的冬夜，在清冷空气中稀释了所有暧昧。  
  
  
  
“在外面就是这点不好，不能射进去。”  
  
及川恋恋不舍地从被肏熟的湿热小穴里拔出性器，摘下避孕套打结丢掉，用纸巾擦拭两人浸透了各种水液的下体。收拾停当后抱住精疲力竭的娇小少年，让人蜷在自己怀里，抚摸他光滑温暖的纤瘦脊背，缠绵舔吻早被自己亲肿的嘴唇。  
  
“下次去我家吧。”  
  
日向好不容易从激烈的性事中缓过劲来。历经情欲后的身体极度疲倦，压抑已久的不满情绪也终于爆发。他难得收敛了以往的好脾气，冷着一张脸，一巴掌拍开及川又要凑过来的脑袋。  
  
  
“不要，滚。”  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 混乱场合（主影日）

“所以说，你们还要捣乱多久啊？”  
  
日向睁大漂亮的橘色眼睛，语气诚恳地询问。倒在暗巷冰凉地板上的某坨不明物体指尖颤动，血肉模糊的脸看不出表情，麻木呆滞的眼神仿若机器。  
  
“……他们都疯了。”男人嘶哑的嗓音低低响起，灰冷眼珠间或转动，直直盯着裹在色泽鲜艳的羽绒大衣里，小王子般光彩照人的橙发少年。  
  
“我只是想活下去。”  
  
他闭上了双眼，不忍再看那要将他灼伤的明丽。  
  
日向面无表情，一声不吭从口袋里掏出透明针剂，扎进他的静脉。出自乌野的药剂师——继清水洁子后担任这一重要职务的天才少女——谷地仁花之手，麻醉效果极快，几乎没有痛感。  
  
独属药剂师少女的体贴温柔。  
  
  
日向轻轻呵出一口气，雾潮潮的白团子逸散在冬季的干燥冷风中。方才的激烈战斗诱发出点点火星般的炙热，熨贴着心脏流径四肢百骸，鼓动的震颤敲击血管脉搏，巨大的潮汐席卷了他。  
  
日向的眼睫疲倦垂落，支撑站立姿势的双腿瞬间乏力，软软地歪斜倒下，被候于身侧的黑发少年扶住胳膊，长臂绕过腋下把人抱进怀里。  
  
“发作了？”  
  
影山摘下手套，食中两指托起他透着不自然酡红的脸颊，低声在他耳畔私语。日向保持埋在他胸前的姿势哼唧两声，勉强点点头，而后被按住后脑勺裹上附着搭档体温的围巾，彻底遮挡了面容。  
  
“影山前辈？”  
  
新入组织的后辈们刚收拾完残局，见状不由担忧问：“日向前辈怎么了？”  
  
“没事。”  
  
影山微微扯出一抹古怪的笑容，转瞬即逝。  
  
“他有点不舒服，我先带他回去。”  
  
后辈们在影山不容置疑的压迫眼神下诺诺称是，抬着担架慌忙撤离。  
  
  
  
“你又吓人。”  
  
微哑的少年音从裹成球的围巾里闷闷传出，透着隐隐约约的笑意，“他们背后都叫你‘冰山飞魔’。”  
  
“我这是为了谁？”影山没好气地搓揉他，指尖探入温暖织物，摸到少年小巧的下巴捏住，盯着他雾濛濛的潮湿眼眸，嗤笑一声，“或者让他们看见你这副模样？”  
  
“你愿意？”日向反唇相讥，眼尾熏出不同寻常的暧昧水红，轻喘着嘲笑他，“我是无所谓。要不现在就回学校溜达一圈，看看先疯的是谁？”  
  
影山指下的力道突兀加重，薄唇抿成不悦的平直线条。日向吃不住痛捶了他一下，却被高挑少年托住臀部直接抱起来，纤瘦脊背隔着羽绒大衣硌在搭档坚实的臂膀。  
  
轻易镇压了橙发少年的小声抗议与微弱推拒，影山一口咬住他柔软饱满的嘴唇，从牙缝里挤出一道冰冷吐息。  
  
“疯的是我。所以，你完了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
他总是学不会吸取教训。  
  
被影山按在酒店床铺上疯狂肏弄的时候，日向浑浑噩噩地想。  
  
男人是刺激不得的，尤其是嫉妒心强的男人。这是上半身趴埋在松软枕头里，连气都快喘不上来的日向，身体力行后的深刻领悟。  
  
臀部被高高抬起固定，抖个不停的雪白腿根布满了被撞击和掐捏留下的斑驳痕迹。橘发少年汗湿的额发下双目闭阖，红润润的唇角吐出潮热气团，再次被蛮不讲理的搭档夺去呼吸。  
  
“我要死了。”  
  
日向闭着眼轻声呢喃，腰肢早已承受不住漫长疯狂的交合，在失去黑发少年手臂支撑的瞬间彻底塌下，整个人侧身卧倒在凌乱的被褥间，任影山故意按压他被射到微凸的腹部。  
  
鼓涨的弧度晃荡着，发出咕咕唧唧不甘寂寞的声响，橘发少年变成了一个被灌满淫荡液体的容器，吐水的青芽下是一条女人才有的粉嫩肉缝，已经被操到翻红熟透，像搁置在案板上的白鱼嘴唇般疯狂翕合颤抖，吹出一股又一股夹杂着透明淫水的精液。  
  
影山俯身轻吻着橘发少年的鬓角，指尖拨弄着肉嘟嘟的阴蒂，若即若离地撩拨着探访引诱，又随着轻微扑哧声再次插进去。修长指节裹进了柔滑火热的蜜脂，用力绞出湿淋淋的水液，喷薄着，浇灌着，打湿了影山的掌心，热热的暖暖的，完全坏掉了一样。  
  
只有在床上才格外乖巧的少年四肢蜷缩着，娇小又漂亮，像一只月余大的班羚幼崽。日向在他在身下呜呜咽咽地叫，光是这一点认知就让影山血脉贲张难以自制。  
  
没有什么不得不面对的现实，没有什么肮脏又可耻的交易。这一刻的日向只属于他。  
  
  
影山一遍又一遍亲吻他，难以诉说心中的无尽喜爱。  
  
最后，他咬着日向薄薄的耳骨，熏然热气拂过少年敏感的耳根，痒痒麻麻的触感。  
  
“下一项任务发布了。”  
  
日向闻言抬眸，橘色瞳仁里的灼亮水色退潮般消耗殆尽，留下一滩干涸的砂砾。  
  
“月岛的情报工作有新进展了？”日向稍微侧了下身，避开影山印在他脸颊的吻，嗓音疲倦沙哑，“终于准备揪出幕后黑手了？”  
  
“嗯，枭谷那边提供了不少信息。他们也会参与行动。”  
  
“总算能结束了。”  
  
日向小小打了个呵欠，眼睫半阖，“这次同哪家合作？”  
  
“地点在东京，合作方有稻荷崎。”  
  
少年的赤裸身躯肉眼可见的僵硬起来，他倏地睁大双眼，尾睫歇着一只忽闪忽闪振翅欲飞的蝶，正对上影山直勾勾盯来的目光。  
  
两人半晌无语。  
  
  
“稻荷崎？”  
  
影山在橙发少年近似恍惚的重复呢喃中吻上他，勾住乖乖巧巧含在湿热口腔里的小舌来回吮吸，舔舐他颤栗敏感的舌根，兜不住的津液顺着交缠的唇角溢出，还有一句轻飘飘的话语。  
  
“对，宫兄弟所在的稻荷崎。”  
  
  
如果说现在的所有混乱关系与罪恶性事都事出有因，那么稻荷崎、宫兄弟，就是一切的开端。  
  
日向紧紧闭上双眼。他变成了一条失水的游鱼，伏趴在干燥粗砾的礁石上徒劳拍打尾鳍。因过度窒息而拼命呼吸，大口大口喘气的嘴唇被黑发少年暴躁咬住，残忍地攫取了最后的生机。  
  
他在无意识的真空里张开双腿，近乎顺从地缠上搭档的精悍腰腹，让他再次侵入自己，再次带自己攀上头脑空白的高潮，然后在畸形器官交合产生的灭顶快感中彻底沉沦。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“好久不见了，翔阳。”  
  
升上三年级的银发男生更显成熟，这位新上任的稻荷崎首领眉眼温润，一颦一笑尽是纯然真实的喜悦，全不见往日的淡定持重。  
  
“治、治前辈。”日向难得卡壳，努力扯起嘴角，却无论如何也成不了型，只好猛灌茶水，差点呛到气管。  
  
慌忙谢绝宫治想要替他顺背的手，日向瞟了一眼座椅右侧，与稻荷崎首领拥有如出一辙俊美脸蛋的金发少年神色冰冷，深褐瞳仁死死盯在他身上，紧抿着唇，流露出某种若隐若现的敦促意味。  
  
“侑前辈。”日向心虚地别过脸，呐呐叫人。  
  
宫侑漠然“哼”了一声，勉强按捺下满肚子的不平郁气。  
  
“翔阳，我很想你。”  
  
宫治见状笑意微敛，蓦地一把握住日向放茶杯的手，眼睛里盛着一汪深情湖水，摇摇欲坠就要凝成墨色玉珠。  
  
日向顿时如芒刺在背，快被右侧刷刷投掷过来的利箭扎成筛子了。他忙推拒宫治的手，绞尽脑汁打着哈哈，“治前辈，您真是太热情了！我、我看今天不太适合谈正事，我还是先回去吧，咱们邮件联系！”  
  
连续拽了好几下，都拗不过银发男生的非人力气。日向再次为自己不均衡的技能数值气闷。  
  
“我说，治——”  
  
宫侑总算看不下去，伸手扯过日向另一边的胳膊，掌心沿着熟悉的手臂线条滑下，落在纤细腕部，紧紧攥住，深褐瞳仁里的尖锐嘲讽如有实质。  
  
“你不会又要当着我的面，对我的前.男.友告白吧？”  
  
阴阳怪气的质问，“前男友”三个字尤其带着咬牙切齿的意味。  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 混乱场合（主侑日、治日）

日向一年级的时候就认识宫侑了。  
  
稻荷崎的全能杀器，位列榜单前五的棘手角色。诡变莫测的战斗风格，刁钻细腻的攻击手段。这号人物本来就足够危险了，偏偏还有个能与他打出绝妙配合的双胞胎兄弟，引发的效果何止超级加倍。  
  
日向第一次同他们打交道的经历不可谓不奇妙。  
  
那时正值乌野的上升期，日向和影山这对甫一搭档就凭神级默契打败无数敌手的“怪人组合”，恰巧在某回刺探任务中遇见了风头无量的稻荷崎双胞胎。  
  
宫侑早先在东京特训时已经结识了影山，对他的实力还是认可的。但身材单薄体型瘦小，看起来干干瘪瘪又平平无奇的日向，就不怎么被他放在眼里了。  
  
总归是北前辈交代过的盟友成员，不能完全当成空气。  
  
金发少年眼眸一弯，皮笑肉不笑的提议道：“就这么闯进去容易打草惊蛇，虽然凭我们的实力可以直接碾压，但这么一来也太没意思了。不如智取吧？”  
  
日向和影山除战斗以外的智商基本为负，闻言只会点头说好。  
  
尤其素以热情开朗著称的小乌鸦，更是眨着忽闪忽闪的橘色眼睛，极给面子夸赞“侑前辈真厉害”，末了毫无危机意识地问：“怎样‘智取’呢？”  
  
宫治不动声色瞥了自家兄弟一眼，心知这货准要坑人。  
  
果不其然，金发狐狸笑嘻嘻揽过一派天真的小乌鸦，摸了摸少年光滑细腻的脸蛋，无视旁边神色不虞的影山，嘴皮子上下一磕一碰，阴损点子脱口而出。  
  
“日向同学身高有限，体型纤细，扮成女孩子再合适不过了。不如就由你担任本次行动的主力，带领我们混进去。我们给你打下手做配合，怎样？”  
  
橙发少年还未因身高问题跳脚，就在金发狐狸“主力”、“打下手”等一系列甜言蜜语中丧失了理智。他迷迷瞪瞪再次询问，稀里糊涂得到肯定答复后，立刻开开心心联系上谷地仁花，让她送来紧急支援。  
  
电话那头的药剂师少女足足静默了三分钟，方磕磕绊绊问：“日向，你认真的吗？”  
  
仁花在得到两千摄氏度的超高温热烈反馈后再次沉默，这次停顿的时间更长了些。良久，才极为艰难地答应下来，说等她十五分钟。  
  
家住附近的善良少女非常守时，坐上计程车准点抵达，手里提着一个淡紫色刺绣布袋，里面细致叠放好一条明黄长裙，柔软精美的雪纺材质，触手水波般丝滑。  
  
“因为时间限制，我没有准备彩妆，但带了这个。祝、祝你任务顺利！”  
  
仁花从可爱卡通背包里拿出一顶黑长柔顺的假发，连同衣服一股脑塞给日向，而后捂着羞红的脸快步跑开了。  
  
日向抱住一堆残留着女孩子淡淡香气的异性物品，呆呆站了好一会儿，才后知后觉到某种不妥。  
  
三道存在感鲜明的视线灼灼定格在他身上，日向扭头看去，影山面无表情移开目光，宫治眉眼温和颔首示意，宫侑更是扬眉调笑，吹了一声口哨。  
  
“日向同学，男子汉大丈夫，言出必行哦~”  
  
“可这些是女……”日向生生咽下了即欲出口的反驳，涨红着脸屈辱道：“我不会穿……”  
  
“哦哦，我就知道小翔阳是了不起的男子汉呢~”  
  
金发狐狸笑容满面的走上前，半哄骗半强迫地推着快要冒烟的小乌鸦走进洗手间，嘴里说着“我帮你穿”，那荡漾得没边的轻浮语调成功让影山硬了拳头。  
  
“什么嘛。”黑发少年不爽撇嘴，冷冷道：“穿什么裙子啊，变态。”  
  
宫治闻言瞥他一眼，不置可否地笑笑，假装听不懂冰山国王的言不由衷。  
  
  
  
  
  
“OK，拉好链子，戴上发夹——看不出来嘛，小翔阳，你居然有腹肌！明明这么瘦。”  
  
“我可是每天都有做格斗训练的哎！”  
  
“唔唔，那你可真棒呢。”  
  
与风流漂亮的脸蛋相适配，宫侑的性格绝对说不上好。顽皮也罢，恶劣也罢，漂亮的家伙向来拥有特权。凭脸就可以做到的事，何必借助其他？  
  
比如冷漠粗暴不近人情的国王影山，比如温柔浮于表面的凉薄宫治，再比如嚣张肆意，每一根头发丝都写着“我是坏人”的宫侑。  
  
但总有一些笨蛋，傻乎乎分辨不清，什么谎话都轻信，巴巴献出一颗滚烫纯洁的心，以为别人会珍惜。  
  
被踩碎了都不知道。  
  
“小翔阳真厉害啊，这段时间排名蹿升也很快哦！我好羡慕呢~”  
  
假话，直白浅露的老掉牙恭维话。  
  
“唉？真的吗？谢谢侑前辈！嘿嘿。”  
  
干嘛啦，居然还不好意思地挠头。真以为别人在夸你吗？傻子。  
  
“侑前辈也超级厉害的，听说你全武器精通哎！我也好想学啊。”  
  
这种严重失真的白痴传言只有蠢货才信吧，以为我会像你这笨蛋一样听见几句恭维话就找不着北吗？  
  
“能成为榜单前五，肯定有过人之处吧。真想和前辈交手看看呢~”  
  
宫侑替日向整理领口的动作停下了。  
  
少年垂落在圆润肩头的漆黑发尾轻轻扎在宫侑的手心，镶满水蓝碎钻的鱼形发夹别在鬓角，橘红瞳仁细细闪耀，杏核大的纯洁眼眸不经意上扬，一柄轻薄的弯月长刀悄然出鞘。  
  
该死，居然看走眼了。  
  
金发狐狸尚未从小乌鸦突如其来的强势气息中回神，少年就已移开了目光，露出天真又傻气的灿烂笑容，说谢谢侑前辈。  
  
体态轻盈的少年身段柔软舒展，宛如一捧垂坠摇晃的迎春花瓣，娇艳明媚的鹅黄，初春轻掐一抹鲜嫩芽尖的清新秀丽，无不让人口齿生津。  
  
日向笑嘻嘻说着什么，宫侑听不清。肉贴肉的极近距离下，他只看到羚羊般灵动跳跃的精灵在他怀里微笑。他的手指触碰过的瓷白腰腹，清瘦细致的肌肉曲线，纤弱脊背上两瓣蝴蝶骨，下颌与锁骨，鼻梁，嘴唇。嘴唇。  
  
“日向……”  
  
喋喋不休的少年音戛然而止，骤然睁大的橘眸满目震惊。  
  
宫侑的吻落在他唇上。  
  
  
  
  
  
“所以说，那家伙亲你了？！”  
  
“额，不是‘那家伙’，是侑前辈。”  
  
“我知道他叫什么！”  
  
电话那头的少年深深呼吸，努力按捺下几欲杀人的冲动，勉强维持镇定继续发问：“那么，你的想法呢，翔阳？”  
  
“……”  
  
日向不说话了，默默把自己埋进被子里，团巴团巴缩成小小的圆圈，企图遮掩自己通红的耳根。  
  
“……翔阳？”  
  
电话那头的声音不自觉发颤，停顿了几秒，小心翼翼求证：“你不会是、喜欢上他了吧？”  
  
“……”  
  
橘发少年快把自己团成咕嘟嘟冒蒸汽的粉红糯米球了。  
  
“翔阳！”  
  
研磨快被气到晕厥，咬牙切齿地强调：“宫侑上高中不到两年，就交往了至少十个女朋友！这还是对外公开过的女友数量！不包括一夜情！！”  
  
“……我知道了。”  
  
少年闷闷的嗓音从被子里传出，而后在好友焦躁急迫的劝阻声中，果断告别说下次再聊。  
  
日向合上手机，平躺在温暖被窝里看着天花板出神。  
  
这些事情，他当然知道啊。  
  
  
  
  
  
情窦初开的小乌鸦开局就撞上修道多年的狐狸精，结果自不必说。  
  
千言万语都汇聚成“孽缘”二字。  
  
  
日向站在川流不息的十字街口等待，从正午时分等到日暮黄昏，卖章鱼烧的大叔几次问他要不要买，都被他歉意笑着回绝。直到银色电弧闪烁在天际，瓢泼大雨从滚滚闷雷中倾盆而下。  
  
直到这一刻，日向才明白，研磨所说的“那家伙性情恶劣”是什么意思。  
  
什么嘛。  
  
日向手心握着卖摊大叔送的章鱼烧，已经被凛冽寒风挂掉了仅存的热气。他的脚踝湿粘粘的，运动鞋泡在刺骨的雨水里。眼前是望不到边的白茫茫雨幕，傻兮兮的少年躲在商铺门外避雨。  
  
就在这时，他看见了一道熟悉的身影。暗红色的运动服，双手交叉撑着额头勉强挡住飘向眼睛的雨丝。男生一路小跑过来，没有打伞。  
  
激动的火苗转瞬即灭，甚至擦不亮一根火柴，就在刺呼啦啦的木炭泡水声中变为满地漆黑渣滓。  
  
  
“治前辈，你怎么来了？”  
  
银发男生抹了把脸上的水珠，湿润俊秀的眉骨下是一对灰黑瞳仁，墨玉般温和柔软。  
  
“抱歉，日向。侑他…他临时有约了。”  
  
“唔，和女孩子约会吗？”  
  
“……”  
  
“哦哦，谢谢治前辈特意来找我！”  
  
日向自然不愿温柔体贴的前辈为难，很快扬起灿烂明媚的真诚笑容，不含任何怨怼与晦暗。  
  
“不如我请治前辈吃点东西吧！”  
  
宫治不动声色观察着少年的神情，微微一笑，颔首说好。  
  
  
  
  
“日向等了很久吧？真的很抱歉。”  
  
银发的俊美男生与少年相对而坐，姿态优雅地搅动着面前的咖啡。可可豆的独特香味氤氲出醇厚雾气，轻音乐柔滑如牛奶，滑过舌尖流淌进喉咙。日向猛灌几口加了小半杯糖的超甜咖啡，总算熨贴了冰凉的胃。  
  
“还好吧。又不是治前辈的错。”  
  
“那日向觉得，是侑的错吗？”  
  
少年咬着茶匙，斩钉截铁道：“当然是啊！明明我先和侑前辈约好了，结果来一个妹子临时加塞就把我挤后头去了。不带这样的啊！重女轻男，超级不公平。”  
  
宫治摇晃着精致细长的银匙，笑了一下，“日向心里很明白嘛。”  
  
“喂喂，这话说得。我又不是笨蛋。”  
  
“喜欢上侑就够笨的啦。那种恶劣又混蛋的家伙，有什么好喜欢的？”宫治俊眉含笑，促狭地眨眨眼，说：“我觉得我比他好多了。”  
  
“这话倒也不假。”日向噗嗤一笑，“治前辈确实温柔太多了。”  
  
“那不如试着喜欢我？”  
  
“这种事情也不是说试就试的嘛。”  
  
虽然知道宫治在开玩笑，日向还是认真回答。  
  
“我大概是那种，认定了什么就很难放弃的人吧，影山老说我笨蛋来着。好吧，也许有点。但就像我可以通过努力打败那些比我强壮的对手一样，只要努力，就没有什么做不到。与其抱怨侑前辈为什么只喜欢女生，不如自己多多努力，让他能够喜欢上我。反正他现在也不讨厌我嘛。”  
  
宫治的动作稍顿，他收起了漫不经心的调侃表情，头一回认认真真打量他。  
  
这个外表说不上多么出色，却让自家阅美无数的兄弟纠结不已的少年。鲜艳夺目的橘红眼眸与短发，干干净净的热烈色彩，浓郁得像丙烯画里的温柔落霞，恰到好处的天然可亲。  
  
很适合被拥抱。  
  
宫治瞳仁微暗，弧线漂亮的完美唇瓣内，舌尖不由自主舔舐上犬牙齿根，细碎的坚硬与濡湿分泌。银发狐狸垂下眼睫，掩饰般喝了一口咖啡。  
  
凉了，有点苦。  
  
  
  
  
少女保养良好的粉色指甲扣在咖啡杯壁，轻声细语的嗓音显示出良好教养。她低下柔顺洁白的脖颈，浅蓝色鱼形发夹别在秀美的长发上，水钻熠熠闪光。  
  
“谢谢你，侑。我很喜欢这个礼物。”  
  
宫侑扯出一抹微嘲的笑容，嘴里的夸赞倒是不要钱似的复制粘贴倒出来，直把少女夸得心花怒放，本就七分火热的情意被硬生生捧成了十分。  
  
“侑，天色已经很晚了，要不今天……”  
  
害羞带怯的晕红脸颊，少女含水的美眸期待又渴望地落在俊美不羁的金发男生身上。即使摆着随意倚靠沙发的颓废姿势，高挑完美的男性躯体仍不减魅力，痞气又恶劣的荷尔蒙诱惑，年轻女孩们永远无法拒绝的毒药。  
  
宫侑原本打算起身离开，但在女生试探性靠近的时候，忽然留意到对方的嘴唇颜色。  
  
鲜艳闪耀的橘红唇彩，甜甜的水果香气。  
  
宫侑任由少女将橘色的吻印上来。  
  
“戴着这个。”  
  
女孩褪下衣裙的时候，宫侑阻止了她要摘去发夹的手。  
  
  
  
  
宫侑回到家的时候已经凌晨。他随手甩下微潮的大衣，凌乱的衬衫领口有几道新鲜唇印，暧昧又清晰地欲说还休。  
  
“今天又是哪位？”  
  
在厨房倒水的宫治穿着睡衣，闲闲瞥他一眼，嘲笑道：“瞧你那样，迟早精尽人亡。”  
  
“滚，老子一夜八次郎。”  
  
宫侑没好气瞟他一眼，脱下鞋踢进玄关，往浴室走去。  
  
“这位不够懂事嘛，留下了口红印。你要怎么洗？”  
  
“你懂个屁，这叫情趣。”  
  
“那就别给人家希望啊，死直男。你快放手吧。”  
  
宫治放下水杯，“哐当”一声磕在桌沿，冷冷道：“我要追他。”  
  
宫侑刚摸上浴室门把的手停住了。他转头盯住自己的双胞胎兄弟，眼神疑惑又警惕。  
  
“你说谁？”  
  
在自家兄长不可置信的瞪视下，宫治举起了杯子，做出一个胜利者的庆贺姿势，笑着宣布。  
  
  
“日向翔阳。”  
  
  
  
  
  
“翔阳，无论如何，我都喜欢你。”  
  
宫治在走廊尽头拦下慌不择路逃跑的橙发小乌鸦，温柔又强硬地握住他的肩膀，灰黑瞳仁晕着一层浅浅笑纹，内里埋藏着沉默疯狂的刻骨情深。  
  
“治前辈。”  
  
日向的情绪从听到宫侑那句“前男友”后彻底崩溃，他近乎绝望地闭上眼，乞求道：“治前辈，别说了。”  
  
“好，我不说了。”  
  
银发男生脸上露出疼惜又宠溺的表情，他用力抱住浑身发抖的日向。小动物般娇小温暖的躯体被整个裹进怀中，漫长累月的洞暗寂寥在这一刻填补上所有空白。  
  
轻灵悦耳的下课铃响起，来来往往的学生们在一墙之隔的楼道里，嘈杂又活泼的欢声笑语，真正少年人的青春。  
  
宫治低声喟叹，温柔吻上橙发少年颤抖的眼睫。  
  
  
  
  



	5. 混乱场合（主侑日）

“户美集团老夫人的寿宴将于今晚七点在东京酒店举行。影山以三咲先生义子的身份受邀出席。至于日向——”  
  
月岛啧了一声，顺手抄起电脑旁的记事本砸过去，本子飞起一道漂亮的抛物线，精准命中小乌鸦发顶。  
  
“日向，你有在听吗？”  
  
心不在焉的少年这才回神，发现会议室里的大家都齐刷刷盯着自己，登时脸颊腾红，捂住脑袋也不敢抱怨，点头如捣蒜。  
  
“那我刚才说了什么？”  
  
“……说影山是儿子？”  
  
“……”  
  
“你这呆子！”  
  
黑发少年暴怒而起，用力搓揉走神还不忘损他的搭档，日向挣脱不过，连连呼痛告饶。缘下一副“又来了”的无语表情，田中仰天大笑眼泪横飙，老好人山本和仁花拼命捂嘴忍耐，西谷——西谷躺桌子底下去了，爬不起来。  
  
一时间，会议室里充满了快活的空气。  
  
“三咲先生同意为我们掩护身份，前提是对外公布收影山为义子——影山，你的意见？”  
  
月岛无视了两个智障儿童的幼稚掐架，推着眼镜冷静问。  
  
“三咲先生是家翁生前好友。”影山扣住日向的手腕，镇压下扑棱不断的小乌鸦，维持着姿势想了两秒说：“我没意见。”  
  
“OK。那么今晚就按计划行事。”  
  
月岛啪一声合上笔记本，果断撤离现场。  
  
“哎哎！月岛，你还没说我要干什么啊喂！”  
  
日向这才想起问题关键，忙叫住已经走到门口的冷淡少年。月岛微偏头，施舍给他一个嘲讽的眼神，黑框镜架后的秀丽眼尾略带挑衅。  
  
“你？影山的女伴啊。我刚刚没说吗？”  
  
“什么？！”  
  
橙发少年顿时如遭晴天霹雳，吐出最后一口不甘老血后直挺挺倒下，神情苦楚双目闭阖，与笑瘫在桌底的西谷并肩同眠。  
  
“日向一直以为他能在最后行动时帅气亮相呢。”  
  
仁花深知其因，无比同情地摇头感叹。末了实在忍不住，掩唇偷笑起来。  
  
  
  
户美集团靠售卖医疗器械起家，短短二十年就网罗了无数尖端人才，商业版图迅速扩张，成为横跨金融与服务业的资本大鳄。户美旗下研发人员众多，各团队之间竞争激烈，引发了不少突破伦理底线的恶性事件，为此也常受到业界诟病。  
  
无论如何，身为当下最如日中天的东京新贵，其掌门老夫人的寿宴，自然牌场非凡。衣香鬓影，觥筹交错，妆容精致的交际花们蝴蝶般穿梭在西装革履之间，含蓄而富有深意的挑眉对视，香槟磕碰的刹那，纤纤玉指已撩拨上男人的掌心，艳丽丹蔻留下一缕魅人幽香。  
  
影山挽着日向进场的时候，着实吸引了不少或隐晦或直白的目光。  
  
冷酷少年难得穿上了十分正经的西式套服，光滑挺括的面料妥贴修身，芝兰玉树般俊秀绝伦的少年郎，柔顺的黑色短发下坠着一双沉静的眸。上至珠光宝气的中年贵妇，下至宾客牵着的可爱幼女，无不惊艳于少年的逼人帅气。  
  
相较而言，亦步亦趋跟随他的女孩就逊色多了。清汤挂面的打扮，怯生生地垂首敛目。过分清瘦娇小的身材，紧紧依附着身侧的高挑男生，像一朵摇摇欲坠的素色小花，寡淡得激不起半点欲望——除了某些爱好特殊的类型。  
  
儒雅精明的中年男人一见到他们，就笑容可掬地迎上去，手边挽着端庄漂亮的杏发少女。  
  
“飞雄，你来了。”  
  
“三咲叔叔。”  
  
三咲先生的爽朗笑容碰上菟丝草般的少女时，变得有些微妙起来。他状似随意问：“不知这位是？”  
  
“我女朋友，日向。”  
  
影山酷酷地回答，与搭档十指相扣，日向佯装害羞矜持微笑，捏着嗓子小声说：“三咲先生好。”  
  
三咲先生颔首，脸色不太好看，但很快又堆起爽朗的笑，同影山寒暄了几句，又念叨着过世的一与。最后，他把杏发少女往前一推，笑着说：“飞雄，这是我的女儿华。你们年纪相仿，应该有很多共同话题可以聊。不如让华带你去花园里转转？”  
  
影山不动声色斜睨着日向，少年朝他俏皮地眨眨眼。  
  
三咲华把一切尽收眼底，美眸泛起几不可察的笑意。少女姿态优雅地掩唇轻咳，神情莫名促狭。  
  
“影山君，请吧。这位日向…小姐，抱歉啦~”  
  
  
  
  
“我收影山为义子，是为了和他成为一家人。”  
  
三咲先生摇晃着手中的香槟，精明强干的商人居高临下俯视着面前的柔弱少女，久居上位的专横压迫一览无余。  
  
“一与先生曾嘱托我要好好照顾他的孙子。有什么比成为一家人更好的照顾？我女儿你也看到了，非常出色，和他很相配吧？我希望你是个聪明人，懂得知难而退。”  
  
“唔……所以说，到底是为了一与爷爷的嘱托，还是他留下的政治资源呢？”  
  
少女佯装乖巧歪头思索，忽而天真一笑，橘红瞳仁闪烁着狡黠的光泽。整个人刹那间鲜活起来，像素净寡淡的白纸泼上了五彩斑斓的墨水，变得缤纷夺目。  
  
三咲先生满目错愕，眼睁睁看着橘眸少女施施然弯腰行礼，然后走向大厅中央被人簇拥起来的清俊少年。少年的狭长凤眸惊喜微睁，迅速同周围人告辞，揽住少女的肩膀，姿态亲密地走向宴席东侧的甜品区。  
  
赤苇京治。  
  
三咲先生脸色阴晴不定，闷闷灌了一口香槟。  
  
枭谷集团太子爷的左膀右臂，来自四代议员世家，政治界的常青树。  
  
该死，这女孩到底什么来头？  
  
  
  
  
“三咲先生肯定在想，我是什么来头，居然能攀上赤苇前辈这样了不起的人物！”  
  
日向捂住嘴笑个不停，被赤苇宠溺地揉揉脑袋，轻声呵斥说“调皮”。  
  
“影山那边没问题吗？”赤苇用叉子切好小块的樱桃慕斯，一边给嗜甜的小乌鸦投喂，一边关心任务进展。  
  
“能有啥事啊。”日向愤愤咬着银叉，含糊不清说：“华前辈都认出我了。可恶，华前辈肯定会告诉照岛的！照岛知道了，全世界就都知道了！我的一世英名——”  
  
你早就没有那种东西了。赤苇默默腹诽。  
  
“对了，我们什么时候开始——”  
  
赤苇放下点心，长臂一展把日向圈进怀里，温柔如水的嗓音低低缭绕在少年耳畔。  
  
  
“现在。”  
  
  
  
话音刚落，富丽堂皇的水晶吊灯转瞬熄灭，霓虹光带渐次黯淡失色，唯有一束炽白射灯聚焦在舞台正中。身着黑色燕尾服的魔术师弯腰行礼，暗色蝴蝶面罩遮住了半张俊美面容，玩世不恭的轻笑回荡在猝不及防陷入骚乱的大厅。  
  
  
“各位，欢迎来到我的魔法世界。”  
  
  
  
  
  
稻荷崎这次只派出了宫侑一人。老实说，日向并不知道他会以什么身份登场，毕竟当时商讨合作的会议被一句“前男友”毁了个彻底。  
  
因此，当化装成魔术师的宫侑走到自己面前，作出邀请他上台配合演出的架势时，日向真的有点懵逼。  
  
[不是，我们没有商量过这个环节啊！失误了怎么办？！]  
  
[相信我嘛，小翔阳。]  
  
不能犹豫太久，会引起怀疑。电光火石的眼神交流后，日向果断挣开赤苇，佯装一副羞涩惊喜的模样，掀起裙摆回礼，然后把手交给金发魔术师。  
  
日向被宫侑牵着手，整个大厅，几百号人的目光都聚焦在他们身上。而他们牵着手。  
  
他们都裹在一层又一层的伪装里。从衣服、饰品、妆容，再到性别、容貌、话语。少年纯白柔软的裙摆在晃荡，魔术师华丽浮夸的礼服在闪耀，他牵着他跳一支舞，踮起脚尖，沿着潮湿泥土的河岸，赤脚踏过嫩绿草叶的芬芳。  
  
  
  
达芙妮在森林里奔跑，少女洁白的脚腕被神明缠住，绝望与心碎浮上她美丽动人的脸庞。生根、发芽，柔白玉足化为植物的根茎，优美如天鹅的颈臂绝响绽放，浓翠欲滴的叶片簇簇挨挨，如云秀发坠成密密繁繁的鹅黄小花，温柔而精致的锯齿绘出满目葱茏。  
  
追逐爱情的太阳神颓丧倒地，英俊明朗的阿波罗失去了笑容，抱住心爱女子化成的月桂树无声哭泣。  
  
神明的眼泪，无望的追逐，柔弱又残酷的决绝。  
  
谁也得不到的美丽。  
  
  
  
神乎其技的情景魔术引发了潮水般的掌声，日向躲在暗格里，被假公济私的金发魔术师吻上嘴唇。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“你和治也走得太近了吧！”  
  
金发男生躺在少年腿上，抱住恋人细瘦的腰肢不满抱怨：“你周末居然要陪他看球赛，不陪我约会？！”  
  
“可我上星期就和治前辈约好了去看球赛啊，你那时不是说周末没空吗？”  
  
“但我现在有空了啊！结果辛辛苦苦忙碌一周，回到家男朋友不跟我约会，却要跟一个八竿子打不着的人去看球赛！”  
  
“侑前辈。”日向震惊咂舌，“你好幼稚！”  
  
“……”  
  
橘发少年被神情忿恨的小心眼恋人推倒在地毯上。厚厚的羊绒材质柔软亲肤，少年的纤瘦脊背硌到上面也不会很痛，这让他接下来不至于吃太多苦头。  
  
毕竟生气的宫侑十分粗暴。  
  
日向咬着自己的T恤下摆，橘红瞳仁晕上雾濛濛的水汽，细长的白皙双腿颤颤巍巍蹭过金发男生精悍劲健的腰腹，被动作粗鲁地面对面进入。粉嫩娇小的花穴怯生生含住男生的硕大阴茎，久尝性事的身体已经学会主动迎合。  
  
这不是正常男孩应有的器官，发育得也并不完整，过于幼细的尺寸让他们第一次做爱羞耻又淫荡。  
  
  
  
  
那时宫侑借着酒意敲开了日向家的门，含糊不清地大声骂人，也不知道谁又惹到了这位恶劣的魔王殿下。  
  
橙发少年好脾气的把人抬进卧室。恰巧母亲和小夏近期回乡，让前辈借宿一晚不是什么大事。何况妈妈本身也是好客的人。  
  
日向在厨房里煮好醒酒汤端来，耐心吹凉后努力一勺勺喂给金发男生，最后总算听清了他嘟嘟囔囔叫骂的名字。  
  
宫治。  
  
哦，跟兄弟吵架了。日向恍然大悟，怪不得昨天和治前辈出来，向来温和稳重的银发男生也有点心不在焉呢。  
  
[日向。]  
  
嗯？  
  
橙发少年乐了，笑呵呵凑过去仔细听。男生俊美的脸蛋泛起酒醉的酡红，显得有些傻气，迷蒙的深褐瞳仁恍恍惚惚落在他身上，闪过水波似的一抹清明，喃喃说着“不行”。  
  
[我才不要让给别人，治也不行。]  
  
“什么嘛。”  
  
日向笑容发苦，用力拍拍自己的脸颊，制止开始陷入甜蜜妄想的大脑。  
  
“喝醉的人说的话，怎么能信啊。”  
  
可当他拿着空碗准备起身时，突然被紧紧抱住了。  
  
金发男生炽热惊人的温度隔着薄薄的春装拢上日向的身体。热量传递的速度太快了，大概酒精也能靠空气传播，所以日向也头昏脑胀的醉了。  
  
陶瓷碗被摔在木地板上，碎裂成几块。宫侑抱着日向滚进床铺，剥去了他的裤子，手指抚上少年隐瞒最深的秘密。  
  
后面的事情一发不可收拾。  
  
宫侑动作强硬又目的明确，完全不像一个醉汉。尤其当他发现甬道过窄，腔壁又浅，才伸进两根手指就再难开拓时，果断抽出了湿漉漉的指节，俯下身直接舔了上去。  
  
日向用力攥住男生脑后短短的发茬，吸气声急促尖锐，快被濡湿又粘腻的触感刺激晕了。男生用舌尖撩拨花蒂，寻到瑟缩的粉润小洞慢慢舔开，少年清瘦的腹肌肉眼可见地抽搐起来，从深处挤压出一股又一股高潮的淫水。  
  
最后宫侑扶着阴茎肏了进去，剧烈绞缩的嫩穴不过初尝情事，就被折腾得一塌糊涂。  
  
  
  
  
  
“翔阳好能出水。”  
  
金发男生压低了磁性嗓音，恶劣又色情地舔着少年的耳垂，被大掌用力掰开的雪白腿根蓦地疯狂痉挛，连带含着肉棒的柔嫩幼穴也死命绞缩起来。  
  
男生喉结滚动，潮热的汗水顺着胸膛滑落。他猛地俯身咬住少年羚羊般温热的脖颈，性器狠狠肏弄几番后挺进更深处，抵着尽头的柔软凹陷痛快射精。  
  
“第一次做爱也是，溅得我半条裤子都湿了。”  
  
汗津津的橙发一绺一绺贴在额角，日向半眯着眼，朝坏心眼的恋人吐出一句气音嘶哑的埋怨。  
  
  
  
[小心眼。]  
  
  
  
  
宫侑是个小心眼。小气鬼，小气包。他不喜欢宫治说要追日向翔阳，不喜欢任何人触碰日向翔阳，不喜欢日向翔阳不看他，不喜欢日向翔阳对着别人笑。所以他要得到他，侵入他，占有他，第一个拥抱他。  
  
宫侑是个小心眼。他的所有慷慨大度、不吝赞美都是对着外人。他从不对他的小乌鸦说喜欢你，他只会吻他吻到窒息。他是游戏人间的浪荡子，沾惹一堆花花草草，抖一抖衣袖不带走半片云彩。但他要给日向翔阳留下吻痕，留下精液，留下刻骨铭心的记忆。  
  
宫侑是个小心眼，一个笨得要死运气贼差的小心眼。他弄丢了他的心肝宝贝。  
  
  
  
小心眼宫侑要找回他的爱情。  
  
  
  
  
  
浪荡子魔术师小心翼翼的触碰，最迷人最悲哀的爱情。  
  
日向不知不觉泪流满面。宫侑细致耐心的吮吻，用濡湿的唇舌探进口腔，久别重逢的亲密缠绵。直到日向主动推开。  
  
“抱歉，侑前辈……。”  
  
少年用力擦拭泛红的眼尾，哑着嗓子说：“这太失礼了。”  
  
“……失礼？”  
  
金发男生不可置信地呢喃，蓦地紧紧攥住日向的手腕，把他压在暗格木板上哑声逼问：“是你先说了喜欢，所以我答应你，亲吻你、进入你……第一个吻你的人是我，第一个上你的人也是我……现在你和我说，失礼？！”  
  
“但我们已经分手了。”  
  
日向难堪地别过脸，不愿再看他的表情。  
  
凌乱汹涌的回忆走马灯似的掠过脑海，乌七八糟一片混沌闪烁。碎裂的背德的匪夷所思的过往在闪烁，他喉头腥甜眼前发黑，嘴里机械地吐出了什么话都不知道。  
  
“还是说，你觉得即使发生了那样的事，也可以继续下去？”  
  
空气凝结成令人窒息的沉默。  
  
日向自暴自弃地将后脑勺嗑在木墙上，垂眸黯然道：“侑前辈，抱歉。我们——”  
  
“你怎么能擅自揣测我的想法，并以此拒绝我呢？”  
  
宫侑很快打断他，压抑又珍重地吻在少年湿润的眼睫，低低叹息，“翔阳，你不能这样拒绝我。这不公平。”  
  
日向始料未及，怔怔看着他，满目茫然迷惑。但他还没来得及分辨宫侑话中深意，就被突如其来的刺目光线夺去了心神。  
  
  
“走吧，该上楼了。”  
  
暗格顶层的木板被突兀掀开，炽白绚丽的水晶吊灯重新启动，过度光差令人不适，宫侑立刻捂住日向的眼睛。  
  
璀璨华光映照在身后，赤苇温柔秀雅的面部轮廓因逆光模糊，只一道微带冷意的目光淡淡扫过，一袭白裙褶皱凌乱的少年就被拽了起来，猝不及防脱离了宫侑的怀抱。  
  
“即兴演出结束了，魔术师先生。”  
  
赤苇敷衍地扯扯嘴角，似笑非笑，“大厅里多得是需要安抚的观众。”  
  
宫侑盯着两人相携而去的身影，心中郁结的幽昧火苗腾腾暴涨，窸窸窣窣快要烧穿肺腑，恨得牙齿咯咯作响。  
  
  
功亏一篑。  
  
  
该死。  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 混乱场合（主苇日）

[听说吉野先生所在的研究团队，连续多年获得投资方的青睐，推出的成果每次都能被评为“最具价值研究奖”呢！您方便透露一下——取得这般卓越成就的秘诀吗？]  
  
[哈哈哈，这有什么可恭维的。户美旗下的年轻团队多得是，我们这一帮糟老头子想要脱颖而出，可真不容易呀！不过年轻人吧，大多畏畏缩缩。这怎么能行？做研究呢，最重要的就是胆子够大嘛！别人想做不敢做的，你去做；别人想都不敢想的，你也去做。别拿那套什么道德啊正义啊虚头巴脑的空话说事，那都是屁！]  
  
[这样啊~听起来很了不起的样子，您真是位勇者呀！]  
  
[嘿嘿，雪绘小姐谬赞了！]  
  
[唔，那您是如何进行这类“勇敢”研究的呢？]  
  
[有什么难的？不就是多实验多试错嘛！俗话说的好啊，“没有杀过一百万只小白鼠的科学家绝不是好研究者”。做实验嘛，总得要牺牲！别说畜生了，就是这人啊——]  
  
[哦？还有志愿者参与？]  
  
[咳，是、是的啊！哎呀，我们对志愿者的审核可是很严格的，只挑选家境贫寒的少年人，而且在事后会给他们一笔丰厚的酬谢费。我们也致力于为社会慈善做贡献嘛！]  
  
[您真是大慈善家呀~想必这些少年们也相当感激吧？]  
  
[那是自然！大部分都会申请第二次、第三次的“志愿服务”机会呢！每年为了这人选啊，也颇伤脑筋哦。但你也知道，这孩子吧，也不都是好的。也有几个忘恩负义的混蛋，仗着“实验体”的身——咳咳，我是说，“志愿做实验者”的身份胡作非为，犯下了极其恶劣的罪行！]  
  
[您是指——？]  
  
[就去年吧，有个孩子明明答应了来做志愿者——那孩子家境不差，但身体不错，外形不错，还有点罕见的特殊性，整体条件算是近几年来最好的，所以我们特别拔擢了他，关于这一点——]  
  
[理解理解~特别优秀的苗子当然要挑选出来，也不必一直死守“公平”的陈规嘛~]  
  
[雪绘小姐果然善解人意！没错，我们热情又真诚地招待了他，带他回到实验室。可不过刚注入试剂，他居然就摆脱麻醉效果——跑了！这还不算，才过了两天，我们的实验室就遭到了史无前例的恶意攻击！大量珍贵的研究成果都被毁掉了！一定是那个混蛋泄漏了我们的地址！！]  
  
[哦，那真是太遗憾啦～不过，听您的意思，似乎发动攻击的人不是他？]  
  
[咳，不是，据说是另一个志愿者的朋友。嘁，那也是个王八蛋玩意！]  
  
[做研究果然不容易呀~话说您当时给他注射的是什么药剂？他怎么能挣脱麻醉效果跑掉呢？]  
  
[呵呵，那可是个好玩意儿啊，专门为达官贵人研制的。可惜就做出来那么一点，还给挥霍到他身上了。经历了一年前那次劫难，集团对我们重新进行风险评估，我们当时面临的情况可太严峻啦！那个项目产出不稳定，最后只能被迫放弃了。]  
  
[真遗憾呐~]  
  
[不过万幸，经过团队成员加班加点的努力研发，我们又推出了一款新产品！而且这次，已经能顺利做到稳定产出了。未来利润不可估量啊，绝对又是一个天才的创造！详情资料都在这里了，还请雪绘小姐回去后——替我们多多美言几句？]  
  
[哎呀~我不过是一个小职员，哪里敢担您这份厚礼呀~]  
  
[小小心意，不成敬意。谁不知道雪绘小姐您是总经理的得力干将啊！您就别客气啦！]  
  
[呵呵~我会向大将经理如实汇报的~但这可不是为了您的礼物，而是我本人确实敬佩您的成就呀~]  
  
[哈哈哈，那我就承蒙雪绘小姐关照啦！]  
  
[您客气啦~]  
  
  
  
  
  
深灰色厚实窗帘不透半点室外星月，暖调壁灯浅浅晕染一层雪白墙沿，剪影如风中曲折的烛火般忽高忽低，拖着瘦长灰黑的影子。  
  
赤苇关掉了监听设备，摘下耳塞，目光不由自主落向床边。  
  
日向进屋后就摘下了假发，橘色小脑袋乖乖巧巧放在并拢的膝盖上。  
  
他抱住自己的双腿，安静窝在大床一角，略微发白的脸庞没什么表情，轻微弓起的脊背清瘦凛冽，薄薄绷着一根欲断的弦。  
  
赤苇心下一揪，酸涩又疼痛的悸动密密麻麻蔓延开来。虽知一切不过计划之内，但他看着这样子的小乌鸦，仍不免感到痛惜。  
  
  
“日向。”  
  
赤苇走到少年身边坐下，摘下他的耳塞，指尖顺势托起他的脸颊，轻声问：“要过去吗？”  
  
日向歪了歪头，软嘟嘟的脸蛋整个蹭在赤苇掌心，清澈杏眸微微睁大，眼巴巴问：“他们还没走？”  
  
赤苇遭到意料之外的萌系暴击。他不自在地偏移视线，故作正经清咳了一声。  
  
“应该还没出酒店大门。如果你想揍那人渣一顿，我可以让白福拖住——”  
  
“哦，那算了。”  
  
“……”  
  
赤苇略感诧异，“日向？”  
  
  
“其实今天的行动根本就不需要我出现吧，有白福前辈足够啦——其实我们都没有必要出现吧。”  
  
赤苇不吭声，默默捏了捏少年柔软的颊肉。  
  
“自从美华前辈策反了大将前辈，户美的败落就已成定局了啊，哪里还需要我们再来做什么任务呢。不过是自我安慰——也许自己还能有点用，也许还能帮上点忙，也许还能——”  
  
“还能报仇之类的。”  
  
少年的橘眸晶莹闪烁，一汪澄明湖泊在羽睫震颤中泛起细微涟漪，泪珠扑簌簌滚落，灼烫了赤苇的手掌。  
  
“就只是，为了我的私欲而已。”  
  
  
赤苇心中大恸，顾不上震惊，紧紧把少年抱在怀里，反驳道：“绝对不是这样的！绝不是没有意义的，日向。你是受害者，你有权利——或者说，你——”  
  
赤苇抚摸少年脊背的动作突兀顿住，修长五指缓慢攥并成拳。此时，再多的伶牙俐齿都失去了意义，他再也说不出冠冕堂皇的理由。  
  
他居然到今天才发现，日向自始至终，什么都明白。  
  
  
  
“你的存在就是意义，日向。”  
  
  
最后，赤苇吻上他的额头，用干燥温暖的嘴唇触碰他、感受他，在他怀里小火炉般烘烤明亮，柔顺的乖巧的真实的日向。  
  
“不要逃避了，日向。你该学着放下过去，重新开始。”  
  
橘发少年被扶着腰按倒在床铺里，温柔炙热的亲吻落雨般繁密细致，吮上裸露的洁白肌肤，含咬出酥酥麻麻的湿润鲜红。  
  
  
  
赤苇的温柔，是真正的温柔。  
  
  
体贴入微，熨贴着对方的每一寸感受。他的前戏无比漫长，拥抱、爱抚、亲吻，重复无数次。  
  
日向变成一段肢解融化的潺潺流水，轻灵悦耳的山泉叮咚，暖阳慵懒俯照，光线化为触手，揉出一池细微荡开的闪亮碎钻。绵软的柔云啊，热腾腾的火杵磨了又磨，磨出浆磨出河，才被丝滑寸寸包裹。  
  
少年瘫软乏力的四肢彻底舒展，眼眸恍惚迷离，飘飘然被进入，竟落不到实处。他不停呼唤“赤苇前辈”，舒服过头的双臂垂在枕边，无力的指节蹭着蹭着触碰到硬邦邦的床头，然后被前辈覆上手掌，严丝合缝包裹。  
  
“重新开始吧，日向。”  
  
温柔的轻叹回荡在耳际，可靠的前辈，体贴的前辈，为了让他走出阴影策划了一次又一次次行动的前辈。还是说，其实不止赤苇前辈——  
  
似一盆冷水当头泼下，深陷意识边缘的日向瞬间清醒。  
  
然后他看见，赤苇幽绿狭长的凤眸半眯着，某种微妙的情绪隐晦翻涌上来，冰冷又刻骨。  
  
  
“放下宫侑吧，日向。”  
  
  
  
  
  
赤苇温柔宠溺的吻再次落下，星星点点的火花在男生的秀丽凤眸中燃烧。  
  
再也压抑不住的蚀骨深情如墨流淌，浸透了怀中苍白如纸的少年肌肤，烙下炙热灼烧的不灭印迹。  
  
日向被猛地翻过身，赤裸颀长的男性躯体用力压下，被粗暴掰开的大腿受惊挣扎，一直享受温柔抚慰的花穴惶恐骤缩，痉挛般抖动着喷出一滩清液，很快又在坚硬茎头不再怜惜的发狠肏弄下连连潮吹，脆弱高热的媚肉死死箍紧体内性器，讨好含舔吞吐着，哆嗦抖出一汪汪淫水。  
  
  
“放下他吧，日向。”  
  
  
前辈仍温柔地耳语着，仍温柔地抚摸着，仍温柔地亲吻他遍布潮红的后背。  
  
可与此同时，那也是海妖的吟唱，神明的诅咒，悬挂在他头顶的达摩克斯之剑。  
  
  
  
  
  
少年的细长双腿渐渐失去知觉，攀折在松软宽大的床褥，揉进一层又一层情欲喷薄的汁液。小巧圆润的脚趾染上乌木的色泽，生根、发芽，缠上了前辈的肩膀。  
  
被舔吻啃噬的胸膛斑驳青紫，放在枕边的双臂开始抽条生长，覆上了沉绿的细密锯齿叶片，脉脉叶纹盛开在他晕眩的脑海，明黄精致的幼小繁花彻底盛放，一片簇簇生机。  
  
  
他变成了一棵月桂树。  
  
  
  
  
  
赤苇最喜欢日向的腿。  
  
细长的，洁白的，柔韧有力的，像某种藤蔓植物一样，缠绵盘绕到人身上，不榨干净所有火热就誓不罢休。  
  
他第一次见到这双腿，是在枭谷排球馆的杂物间。  
  
小腿肚腹流畅优美，蜷缩的十根脚趾玉雪可爱，洁白腿根绷起极致的纤薄肌肉，细瘦足尖点着扑哧的响亮水声来回晃荡，敲打在俯身吻他的木兔背上。  
  
  
那是赤苇第一次见到日向。  
  
  
他在极度的震惊与慌乱下没有及时撤出，然后就看到枭谷的年轻首领扭过头，黄金鹰眸中充斥着未曾褪减的凶蛮欲色。  
  
发现来人是赤苇后，枭谷首领倒笑了起来。汗珠顺着男生健硕的胸膛滚落，木兔重新投入怀中少年娇小光滑的裸体，竟完全不在意旁人偷窥，亦无半分被撞破性事的羞耻。  
  
  
他怀里那一位倒是不干了。  
  
受到刺激的少年呜呜咽咽说着什么，攀在男生后腰的细长双腿难耐地交叠磨蹭几番，曲着膝盖上下踢打作势踹他。然后被木兔拍了拍臀部以示惩戒，腰腹使劲一个挺身再次肏进去。  
  
少年玲珑细瘦的脚背猛地绷直，掀起煽情又撩人的弧度，最后尽失气力软软垂下，只能随着一顶到底的插干无力晃动。  
  
  
交合的水声愈发羞耻淫乱，少年大概总算缓过了劲儿，一抹鲜明纯粹的橙色发梢磨磨蹭蹭再次出现，蹭着木兔的脖颈，和枭谷首领撒娇咬耳朵。年轻的王牌哈哈直笑，惹来身下人不满的抓挠。  
  
金眸猫头鹰这才再次回头，瞥了眼仍僵立在门口的赤苇，笑着说：“快关门啦，赤苇。”  
  
  
二年级的赤苇京治，温柔斯文品学兼优的模范学生，枭谷的副首领兼医疗师兼大小事务话事人，猫头鹰饲养员……在这一天，撞见了自家首领与乌野新人在杂物间做爱。  
  
过于惊骇的视觉冲击让赤苇大脑严重当机。他面红耳赤落荒而逃，门都忘了关。  
  
  
  
  
  
赤苇很快在枭谷与乌野的友谊战中结识了日向。  
  
极具标志性的橙红短发，同色系橘红杏眸，一颦一笑张扬热烈，坦坦荡荡展露出所有内心想法，和木兔同属一类的单细胞生物。  
  
按理说，这类人天生与情爱绝缘，遑论性爱。  
  
就像木兔，身为东京最大不良少年团体的首领，却正直单纯得让人难以置信，一腔热血不是耗在格斗技巧提升上，就是挥洒在排球训练场馆里。  
  
他的所有情感都该只与这类直白纯粹的东西单向接触，男欢女爱的纠结缠绵从不属于他的世界。  
  
这样一个木兔，遇见这样一个日向。  
  
他们居然交往了？！  
  
这莫非是单细胞生物的特殊交流方式？  
  
  
  
经过后续更多的了解，赤苇纠正了最初判断的小小偏差。木兔和日向并没有交往。  
  
他们只是做爱。  
  
  
这更令他吃惊不解，忍不住去问当事人。更喜欢自称王牌的枭谷首领难得一副认真神态，金色鹰眼精芒内蕴，闪烁着某种奇异的通透清明。  
  
“徒弟需要我的帮助，我不可能拒绝他。具体用哪种方式帮他，倒是无所谓。就和我教他格斗一样，没啥区别。”  
  
  
赤苇差点就被他说服了。  
  
直到他也遇上了木兔曾经面临的极致困境。  
  
  
橙发小乌鸦拼命捂住嘴压抑喘息声，难耐的渴求却从含泪的杏眸、潮红的脖颈、不自然颤抖的腿根暴露出来，灼烧情欲一览无余。  
  
他从无谓挣扎到绝望崩溃再到无奈放弃，也不过短短十分钟。小乌鸦妥协了，他把糊满眼泪的脸埋在前辈胸口，咬着牙流着泪，带着哭腔卑微乞求。  
  
他说：“对不起，赤苇前辈。拜托你。”  
  
  
这一刻，赤苇虽仍不赞同自家首领的言论，但他已彻底明白，为何特立独行如木兔，也会答应这种荒谬的请求。  
  
没有人能拒绝这样的日向。  
  
  
一颗燃烧殆尽极速坠落的太阳，携着末日的黑沉飓风龟裂在森冷海底。他咀嚼着冰渣礁岩，滚进了乌黑原油，浑身脏污寒透骨髓也要游上岸。  
  
被割断尾鳍的人鱼，折翼的鸟雀，拒绝死亡的蝴蝶。  
  
金属般苍冷凌厉的求生，踏碎了他所有的尊严。  
  
灵魂一半献祭恶魔，一半紧攥手中，眼泪结成冰珠，咬咬牙磕在齿列，混着鲜血囫囵咽下，还硬要挤出笑，硬要笑着说：“去他妈，我要活。”  
  
  
  
  
  
赤苇拒绝不了他。所以梦里那双精魅般细长柔软的玉腿缠上了他的腰腹。  
  
他爱不释手，指尖不住抚摸流连在少年的腿间。他吞下他所有直白的隐秘的欲望，用粉嫩湿润的小穴，用柔韧带劲的细腿。  
  
曾被木兔进入过的身体现在被他进入，紧窒绵密的包裹，畸形淫荡的器官深处是不可轻易触碰的隐秘凹陷，稍微挺着茎头蹭过，就能激起一阵阵痉挛高潮。  
  
少年咬着牙倔强不肯叫，赤苇也不逼他，只把人抵在门板上，故意在他耳边轻笑：“千万别出声，外面有人经过哦。”  
  
闻言更加紧张的日向吓得把脸埋进他怀里，羞耻的呻吟难耐溢出，猫咪似的又娇弱又轻软。  
  
温柔的前辈嘴上安慰他，下身却趁机顶开防备薄弱的鲜润颈口，抵住湿泞不堪的巢穴，茎头恶意戳弄出一股股滚热的淫水，深陷软肉的马眼不住震颤，猝不及防喷射出又多又稠的精液。  
  
多到溢出来，流淌过少年被撞击得通红的腿根，滴落在地板上掬成一滩含混淫液。  
  
  
静谧干燥的杂物室内，高悬的小窗泻下一缕微阳，穿射过室内氤氲的浮尘。  
  
被顶在门板上抱着操干的日向累到虚脱，一波又一波的缠绵交媾，唯恐外人发现，精神高度紧绷快到极限。被肏肿的淫荡宫口酥麻发痒，多次潮吹已经让他喷不出更多的水液了。  
  
继续下去，只剩红肿发涩的无尽折磨。  
  
  
可赤苇又吻了下来，状似温柔好脾气地替他按摩酸痛的腰腹。  
  
前辈伸舌探入少年的湿软口腔，以舌尖灵活挑拨划动对方的舌根，贪婪地刺激他尽快进入下一轮情潮。  
  
  
  
  
  
哪有什么真正的温柔。  
  
赤苇在日向身上放纵了自己所有的私心私欲坏心眼。  
  
从他在杂物室外窥见那场隐秘性事起，一切就注定了。  
  
他戴着一副体贴前辈的面具，用温柔蜜意编织下天罗地网。他是一位出色的猎人，有足够的耐心和智慧。  
  
他不认可木兔的话。爱与性从不分离。突破了身体底线的救济帮助，所谓目的纯洁不过是自欺欺人的把戏。  
  
他心里也明白，木兔不是不喜欢日向。年轻首领在高远星球游荡太久了，受思维惯性所限，一时无法理解内心的真实情感。但在具体行动上，这位枭谷王牌早已凭借野兽般的过人直觉迅速出击，奠定了独一无二的领先优势。  
  
赤苇知道自己来得太迟。他不像宫双子有往日纠葛，不像影山有搭档身份，不像木兔有师徒情谊。但他不会轻易认输。  
  
就像通过日复一日的自律训练将本不擅长格斗的自己打造成枭谷不可或缺的战力中坚，再发挥智谋、管理、后勤等优越长处，顺利成为枭谷真正意义上的掌舵人。  
  
赤苇并不畏惧先天弱势，他从来都是韬光养晦、后来居上。  
  
  
  
赌徒之局，赢家通吃。  
  
枭谷、乌野、青叶城西，甚至稻荷崎，东京圈各大组织团体同设弥天之局，引导小乌鸦一步步重拾旧忆，打碎过往，获得新生。  
  
今天本该是计划的最后一环。无论是殴打泄愤还是暗杀了事，他们都做好了万全准备，足以应对任何突发后果。  
  
可谁也想不到，日向竟然拒绝了。  
  
  
为什么？  
  
  
  
“……前辈，谢谢你们。但我——”  
  
额发汗湿的少年微微掀开眼睑，被舔咬发烫的小巧喉结上下滚动，细若蚊呐的嘶哑气音轻轻吐出，潮雾似的听不真切。  
  
  
  
[我不想要。]  
  
  
  
狭长凤眸色泽转深，赤苇淡淡垂目注视他，眉宇情绪晦暗。末了，他俯下身亲吻少年的唇角，点滴笑意重新浸染上幽绿瞳仁，亲昵私语温柔又宠溺。  
  
  
  
“别傻啦，翔阳。”  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. 混乱场合（主影日）

“放心吧，我不会告诉照岛的。”  
  
杏发少女优雅地将鬓边秀发别在耳后，美眸含笑打趣道：“漂亮的小姑娘让我自己饱眼福就够啦，才不要分享出去呢。”  
  
“华前辈……”日向尴尬地摸摸鼻子，不知该接什么话。  
  
“今天这一趟来得倒挺值。”女生秀美的眼尾微挑，浅茶瞳仁清亮，目光有意无意落在少年身后。  
  
三个高挑男生各自占据一角，外形殊异神态不同，却极有默契地保持一致沉默，且将视线牢牢锁定在某只小乌鸦身上。彼此气场针锋割裂，隐隐透出一股剑拔弩张的意味。  
  
“为情所困的后辈们啊。”  
  
三咲华眼波流转，果见橙发少年满脸尴尬，呵呵笑了两声，转念又道：“别怪我偏心。比起那几个小子，我最担心的还是你。”  
  
日向怔愣住，有些不明所以。杏发女生悠然抬臂，纤纤玉指搁在少年额头戳了戳，留下细碎坚硬的微凉触感。  
  
“你这小脑瓜可不适合过度思考，放轻松点吧。”  
  
三咲华勾起一抹意味深长的漂亮笑容，礼貌颔首后告辞离开。  
  
  
  
  
  
影山和日向并肩走在回家路上。  
  
许是努力了大半年的任务目标总算尘埃落定，往常定会滔滔不绝叙述战斗经历的小乌鸦今晚格外安静，沉默得近乎异样。  
  
影山偏了偏头，凝神打量自家搭档的脸庞。  
  
与往常一般无二的五官轮廓，天生一双圆润杏眼，色泽绚丽夺目，受身高所限总是仰头看人，久而久之，自带一股天真稚气。  
  
身形脸蛋，无不幼细减龄，嫩生生的少年人，仿佛这辈子都不会长大。  
  
  
可实际上，日向才是这一年来变化最大的人。  
  
颊边软嘟嘟的婴儿肥没消褪多少，下巴却尖尖的勾勒出精巧线条。橘色瞳仁细细流淌过一泓清泉，浅薄冻结成一层霜雪，蓬勃萌动的青春热血早已干涸不见。  
  
他学会了不动声色，学会了情绪内敛。  
  
偶尔窜出一缕调皮灵动的光线，眨眨眼就摸寻不见。影山常以为自己出现了幻觉。  
  
  
哪怕迟钝如影山，也慢慢察觉出了不妥，遑论精明如赤苇、月岛、及川等人。  
  
  
刚才临近分别时，赤苇莫名其妙说了句“很顺利”，随后笑着摸摸小乌鸦的脑袋，眉目温和缱绻。金发男生压下夸张的魔术师帽檐，眸含讥诮，什么也没说，轻嗤一声就走了。日向神态微妙，欲言又止，最后被影山捉住手腕拉着离开。  
  
  
赤苇随便说说，影山也就随便听听。  
  
  
让日向放下过去是他们心照不宣的共同目的，除此之外各人各怀什么心思，影山没兴趣了解。除了知道宫侑也参与进来让他有些惊讶外，其余所有，影山都不在乎。  
  
宫侑宁愿放弃厚重海砂般铲除不尽历久弥新的过往回忆，赤苇精心布局费力周旋，及川漫不经心推波助澜，游离其外的木兔，洞若观火的月岛，恪守友人红线的研磨，或者其他别的什么人。所有一切，影山都不在乎。  
  
他们或多或少都得为日向的变化负责。或许他们都出于相同的目的，只是各自采取了不同的手段途径。但无论如何，作为日向身边唯一的搭档，影山全不在乎。  
  
  
孤独的王者，傲慢的少年，初中起就闻名遐迩的不良少年。冷漠又强悍，被吸纳进学校最强的组织团体如板上钉钉。  
  
但独行狼不受欢迎，不知变通不懂配合，太过锋芒毕露的后辈不讨人喜欢。后来去了青叶城西的国见、金田一，曾经的直系前辈及川，都多多少少对他有过抱怨。影山仍可以嘴硬说他不在乎。  
  
  
高中后加入乌野的不良组织也是惯性使然。不然，像他们这种头脑简单四肢发达的笨蛋，又能做些什么呢？  
  
  
大人的世界早已乱成一锅粥。战争硝烟在国外多地点燃，本国深陷泥淖难以脱身。社会治安长期疏于投入，渐趋恶劣。  
  
盗窃抢劫、杀人放火，媒体长枪短炮的厉声谴责不过纸上谈兵，各大财阀忙着贩卖枪支弹药，趁机攫取高额利润赚得盆满钵满，普通市民怨气冲天。  
  
  
躁动、惶恐、绝望、疯狂的世纪末情绪笼罩了整个岛国。  
  
  
但凡事总有例外。  
  
日向翔阳大概就是那个生错国度生错世界的异邦人吧。  
  
或许拜生性乐观的母亲自小熏陶所赐，明知自己加入的是一个不甚光彩的混混团体，某个家伙竟然能在入会时说出“我的梦想就是成为东京街头最厉害的强者啊”这种智障言论。  
  
  
梦想？呵，可笑。  
  
  
国王大人居高临下瞥了眼口出狂言的小个子少年，向来漠然的眉宇流露出极为鲜明的嘲讽之色。  
  
  
“很好，日向，我们真诚欢迎你的加入。影山，他以后就是你的搭档了。”  
  
  
时任首领的大地倒是非常满意，大手一挥，乱点鸳鸯谱似的，将性情样貌都南辕北辙的两人点到一起，此后三年再不分离。  
  
  
“哈？凭什么？！这么个废物！！”  
  
“喂！有没有礼貌啊你！！”  
  
  
尚且稚嫩的小乌鸦横眉反驳，橘色瞳仁灼灼发亮，整个人以不可思议的灵巧度攀上了黑发少年的脖颈，柔韧有力的细长双腿狠狠一夹一扭，猝然被袭的冰山国王就这么被绊倒在地。  
  
小乌鸦骑着新晋搭档的腰腹，软萌脸蛋一派天真的洋洋得意。半点威慑力都没有，甜蜜度倒是暴涨几百分。  
  
  
他就像夏日热饮般不合时宜的新鲜滚辣，苏打水的气泡咕嘟嘟炸开，零碎的暖香的细小的光沫浮浮荡荡，挠得人心间发痒。  
  
  
影山捂住口鼻，难堪地别过头，努力遮掩自己骤然泛红的脸颊。  
  
“我、我才不和呆子讲礼貌！”  
  
梁子就在第一天结下。  
  
  
  
  
事实证明，大地的眼光极为毒辣。哪怕两人如火星撞地球般见面就吵，吵着吵着就要打架，也不妨碍他们成为乌野的最强奇兵。  
  
日向和影山是天生的搭档。  
  
灵活敏捷的小乌鸦是唯一能跟上国王节奏的人。两人首次正式合作任务，其效果只能用酣畅淋漓形容。  
  
  
冷漠又暴躁的少年屡屡将目光流连在他的搭档身上。不可思议的默契度，不言自明的眼神交汇。  
  
影山以目光追随小乌鸦，摩挲他曲折成极限弧度的柔韧腰肢，战术不奏效时绷直的纤巧下颌，瞄准猎物时骤然发亮的橘红杏眸。  
  
黑发少年不自觉舔舔唇，按捺下过速的心跳。他不能再说自己不在乎。  
  
  
喜欢上日向并不是一件难以承认的事。  
  
确切来说，影山欣然接受了自己对搭档的出格感情。他以前从未想过自己有朝一日还能找到一个共度余生的人。但如果那个人是日向，也没什么不好。  
  
国王大人一旦做出决定就迅速行动，毫不拖泥带水。可他忽略了，被他寄予恋慕情感的少年，是一只会飞的乌鸦。  
  
所以他当知道日向正在和宫侑交往时，整个人都木了。  
  
  
“喂，有必要这么吃惊吗？”  
  
橙发小乌鸦撇撇嘴，满腔与搭档分享恋情的甜蜜羞涩都消褪了。他看着影山近乎呆滞的愕然表情，小声嘟囔道：“干嘛啦。我以为影山你不会在乎这些的。”  
  
“……你、交往？和宫侑？”  
  
影山回神，俊秀眉宇还残留着震惊之色，再次确认道：“稻荷崎的宫侑？”  
  
“对啊。有什么问题？”  
  
“……哦。”  
  
影山面无表情，一把抓住橙发少年凑过来试图贴在他额头的手，墨蓝瞳仁里沉淀着阴郁冷漠的风暴。  
  
“我没发烧，呆子。”  
  
“那就快放手啦。”  
  
日向挣了挣被捏疼的手腕，笑着说：“虽然你没跟我说恭喜，但看在你还是个单身狗的份上，我就不勉强你啦。嘛，影山你这么帅，肯定很快就能找到女朋友的，到时候——”  
  
“够了！”影山突然站了起来，紧紧攥住搭档细瘦的腕部，瞳仁深处的暴怒情绪再也无法遮掩。  
  
他猛地将不明所以的日向扯进怀里，另一只手用力扣住少年的纤巧下颌，低头死死盯着他无辜的杏眸，眼神冷漠至极。  
  
“祝你幸福。”  
  
“……”  
  
日向揉了揉发红的手腕，偏头注视着黑发搭档离去的背影，满目狐疑。  
  
  
  
  
  
影山是距离小乌鸦最近的人，却硬生生看着他飞走。  
  
他说不出祝他们幸福的违心话，他恨不得宫侑赶紧去死。嫉妒阴暗的负面情绪快要拖垮黑发少年的冷静。他在妒恨与痛苦中自虐般持续关注着，窥伺着凝视着不依不饶着。  
  
最后，这一段并不算长的灰暗日子终于迎来了曙光。  
  
日向和宫侑分手了。  
  
  
  
  
作为距离日向最近的搭档，影山是最早得到消息的人。  
  
日向在某次任务结束后突然情绪崩盘，他一遍遍把染血的尖刀捅在墙壁上，拿刀去捅破石砖，用手指去挖开缝隙，石灰和着鲜血从岩缝里窸窸窣窣滚落，一同滚落的还有他的眼泪。  
  
影山大惊失色，劈手夺走日向的刀，将人用力禁锢在怀里，笨拙又小心地轻轻拍抚少年的脊背。也是这时候，影山发现了日向不同寻常的体温与颤栗。  
  
他的搭档喘息急促，每一次呼吸都用尽了全力，吐出的炙热气团统统氤氲在黑发少年近在咫尺的脖颈，凝结出一片雾潮潮的暧昧。  
  
日向吻上影山的下巴，灼热的嘴唇灼热的泪水，泛着软红的眼尾扬起一层层痛苦欲念，他哭着说：“影山，抱我，求你。”  
  
冷漠少年高挑的身躯不过僵硬片刻，就义无反顾扣着搭档的下巴吻了上去。  
  
柔软唇瓣相触的那一刻，湿润的舌探进去摸索舔舐的那一刻，含咬吞下兜挂不住津液的那一刻，压抑已久的暗火蓬地一声尽数点燃，烧毁了一切冷静忍耐与求而不得。  
  
  
他们在小巷里忘情热吻，混进最近的小旅馆，关上门做爱。  
  
影山全程磕磕绊绊，所幸日向足够热情。  
  
小乌鸦完全丧失了理智，近似疯魔，他拼命缠着影山要他进来。黑发搭档第一次与人亲密接触，还未及震惊少年异于寻常男生的畸形器官，就被催促着稀里糊涂顶了进去。  
  
又细又小又嫩又软，很热很爽。这是影山刚进入时的直观感受。  
  
隐秘肉穴里的水多得不像话，影山没有参照对象，无法比较。但阴茎不过稍微磨蹭一下花蒂，紧致柔热的甬道就阵阵绞缠，温热水液就从深处喷射着涌出，热乎乎的浇灌淋湿到马眼上，爽得影山恨不能立刻射给他。  
  
更别提故意用龟头肏弄戳刺蓄满淫水的巢穴，透明清亮的汁水怎么肏也肏不干净，噗嗤噗嗤荡响在交合的部位，溅上黑发少年劲瘦有力的腰腹，溅在小乌鸦彻底打开的双腿。  
  
双性少年的身体天赋异禀，擅长制造快乐也擅长感受快乐。  
  
越快乐越敏感，越敏感越快乐。  
  
快乐会传递，何况他是影山喜欢的人。极致的疯狂的享乐让初尝性爱的黑发少年亢奋沉迷。  
  
放空大脑任本能行动，不必在乎日向的眼泪，不必在乎日向的痛苦。反正日向还在喘，还在叫，还在潮吹。  
  
影山亲他咬他舔他，寻到少年纤细的手掌，磨蹭着插入指缝，十指紧紧扣住。炙热的性器弹跳着射精，操开宫口全部射到日向温暖隐秘的巢穴里，连同暴躁的阴郁的污浊的感情，也统统灌入少年娇小的身体。  
  
他的欲望，他的狂热，他的爱情。  
  
趁人之危。意乱情迷。随便怎么说。  
  
冰山国王放下所有，单膝跪地捧起一柄钢刀交予恋慕的少年。从此生杀大权悉听尊便。  
  
他太在乎。所以他不再渴求等价交换。  
  
  
  
  
三咲华说：“影山，这看起来真不像你。”  
  
端庄优雅的前辈漫不经心地拢了拢秀发，漂亮凌厉的眸子含笑瞥来，启唇吐出轻灵曼妙的少女声调，话语内容却冰冷苛刻。  
  
“一个个的，都搁这竞选影帝呢。三角戏、苦情戏、暗恋戏……好哇，演给谁看？你们就欺负人家心软罢了。换了个人，谁天天没事干净陪你们演戏？”  
  
“……华前辈。”  
  
“别急着反驳我。我不瞎。你们一个个的什么心思，我看得门儿清。感情的事旁人不好掺合，我也懒得管你们那些破事。只一点，过犹不及——”  
  
“日向绝不是任人摆布的小木偶。他现在是被你们套牢了，挣不脱，想不开。但这种情况能持续多久呢？战争总要结束的，就像人总要回家吃饭。影山呐，那孩子可是凶悍的小乌鸦，总有一天要飞往天空的。”  
  
三咲华俏皮地眨眨眼，唇角微翘，倾泻出一丝欣慰愉悦的悠扬弧度。  
  
“你们困不住他的。”  
  
  
  
  
  
影山停下了脚步。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
日向忽然被搭档拽了一下胳膊，差点跌倒，忙扶着对方的肩膀稳住身形，偏头打量他的神色，疑惑问：“你不舒服？”  
  
“日向。”  
  
黑发少年长睫微垂，清冷眉宇闪过一丝不自然的窘迫之色，修长指尖捏着外套口袋里的光滑纸张，试探性地说：“我有两张电影票，你想不想——”  
  
影山未竟的话语被突兀响起的电话铃声打断，日向忙作出抱歉的手势，掏出手机专注倾听，表情肉眼可见的一点点沉重起来。他合上手机，仰头蹙眉说：“及川前辈受伤了。”  
  
少年眉梢眼角都是真心实意的紧张忧虑，罕见的慌乱、发白的脸颊，显然早忘了影山刚刚说的话。  
  
“……那你去吧。”  
  
影山漠然说道。然后眼睁睁看着他的搭档毫不犹豫地转身离去。  
  
狂奔的风灌入少年敞开的衣领，尾摆纷飞，漆黑布料在流动的空气里肆意挥舞，恍然绘成羽翼的轮廓。  
  
[你困不住他。]  
  
  
影山猛地攥紧拳头，口袋内两张薄薄的电影票被暴力揉成一团褶皱。  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. 混乱场合（主及日）

日向拎着一个购物袋，里面是刚刚跑去便利店买的牛奶面包，敲响了及川家的门。  
  
不到三秒钟，房门由内大力推开，颀长的男性臂膀突兀伸出，随手一捞，主动送货上门的小乌鸦就被拎拐进屋。  
  
“及川前辈！”  
  
橙发少年把购物袋噼里啪啦砸在男人光裸的脊背上，杏眼圆睁愤愤骂道：“太过分了！这种事怎么能开玩笑呢！”  
  
“我的错我的错~翔阳乖，别气啦~”  
  
及川抱着小乌鸦又亲又哄，眼眸弯弯俊眉含笑，深咖瞳仁漾着一汪甜甜糖浆，仗着体型优势把人牢牢锁在怀里，嘴里还要做死卖乖。  
  
“翔阳这么担心我啊~及川大王好开心~”  
  
  
少年拼命捶打的动作稍顿，然后像暴怒的猫咪一样彻底炸毛，曲爪探出纤长十指快速挠抓。奈何指甲被修剪得太过圆润，杀伤力有限。  
  
怒极攻心的小乌鸦直接气晕了头，攀着男人的肩颈不顾形象地狠狠张口咬下去。  
  
紧实肌肉被卡在小动物锋利的齿列用力碾磨，及川登时倒吸一口凉气，连连卖惨讨饶求他松口。  
  
  
  
  
兵荒马乱的闹剧总算结束。  
  
青叶城西的前首领丢掉脸皮，哭唧唧指着脖颈处货真价实的新鲜伤口，换来了少年的一丝心软愧疚。  
  
狡猾的大人顺势借坡上驴乘胜追击，逼得日向只能答应今晚留宿作为补偿。  
  
  
  
[是不是有哪里不太对劲？]  
  
安安静静窝在及川怀里啃面包的小乌鸦，忽然灵光一闪，咀嚼动作越来越慢。  
  
可还未等他想出个所以然来，身后男人就立马投喂了一盒牛奶，态度极其坦荡自然。  
  
日向叼着被塞进嘴里的吸管回神，不再探寻其前因后果的合理性。  
  
算了，都无所谓。  
  
  
  
  
“我今天去了一趟医院。”  
  
及川盘膝坐在素色榻榻米上，眼睫淡淡低垂，指尖轻柔抚过小乌鸦稚丽的眉宇，笑意虚浮古怪。  
  
“我去看了松川。”  
  
日向神情微动，调整了一下姿势，枕住右手侧躺着扬眸看他，沉默不语。  
  
及川没再继续说话了。  
  
他俊朗的脸部轮廓完美得近乎僵冷，被女生们赞叹不已的桃花眼尾淡漠平直，深咖瞳仁含着一缕透骨的苍凉沉郁，唇边的笑纹更似讥嘲。  
  
某种平日里被掩藏得太好的冷漠荒芜在此刻展露无余。  
  
橙发少年静静地注视了他一会，蓦地招招手示意。及川几不可察地短促微笑，顺从俯下来撑在少年身体两侧，让他用柔软的手臂环绕上自己的脖颈。  
  
日向揪住男人褐色的发尾，腰腹发力稍微支起上身亲吻他的唇。  
  
很纯洁的一个吻。  
  
少年柔嫩饱满的唇瓣轻微摩擦着及川的薄唇，不激烈也不火热，只有徐徐温暖。仿佛掬起一捧冬日微阳，细致缓慢地融化了指尖冰雪。  
  
及川没有破坏这个吻。  
  
他撑住榻榻米跪伏在少年身上，隔着半个手掌的距离，耐心享受小动物般亲昵柔软的体贴安抚。  
  
最后日向又躺回去，伸手摸了摸男人俊挺的鼻梁，一句安慰的话也没说，只是瞳仁凝着一湖芳霞春水，透亮澄澈的涓涓细流甘美怡人。  
  
及川被彻底打动了。  
  
他不再苦苦掩饰，整个人脱力般扑倒在日向身上，颀长健硕的身躯彻底覆盖住娇小少年。他捧着幼羚般温暖乖巧的孩子又亲又咬，麻酥酥红艳艳的痕迹啃噬着流连所有裸露的部位。  
  
不给亲就要生气，就要掀起衣摆扒掉裤子毛毛躁躁拱进去。大大一颗褐色脑袋俯在少年清瘦白皙的胸口，嘬住粉嫩乳头又吸又舔，玩到发红发肿也不停，被无奈劝说劝阻更不依。  
  
幼稚的大人，成熟的小孩，颠倒的角色。  
  
最后是漫长的窒息的热吻，潮乎乎的唇舌交缠，谁也不能再说这是纯洁的。  
  
两人都气喘吁吁，及川抠挖着少年微微湿润的穴口，搓揉面团子似的揉他浑圆柔软的雪臀。他趴在少年背上用力吮咬他潮红的后颈，哑声低笑道：“这算什么？同情？”  
  
日向闷哼一声，还未完全开拓的肉缝被突然进入，不适地缩了缩。  
  
抵着嫩肉肏动的阴茎兴奋弹跳几下，不管不顾捅进深处柔软凹陷，粗暴蛮狠地顶弄抽插，次次都往温暖私密的巢穴里挤。来不及大量分泌滑液的生涩腔口被顶得发烫微疼，龟头不过鞭挞磨蹭三两下，内壁就被操肿了。  
  
“轻、轻点……”  
  
少年的脸蛋压在榻榻米上，软嘟嘟的印着一道道红痕。男人却罕见的半点不怜惜，只顾恶狠狠地肏弄他。  
  
也不要他回答，只想听他叫，于是不让他摸前头硬翘的青芽，反剪着细细手腕压在少年背上，嘴里调笑说：“翔阳用小淫穴高潮也是一样的。”  
  
大概真是天性淫荡。没过多久，食髓知味的少年就开始作出热烈回应。  
  
秘处的凹陷从细缝里挤出一股又一股温热的水液，越流越多越涌越急，暖烘烘泡着男人硬涨的性器，引诱人戳破软肉插他操他，干得他汁水四溅抽搐潮吹。  
  
单方面的强制性爱变为双方酣畅淋漓的合奸。  
  
铺满半间屋子的榻榻米将情欲无限延长，少年从跪趴的姿势到坐进及川怀里被上下颠着操弄，也就过去了三局排球赛的时间。  
  
这种姿势入侵太深，日向受不了，平时都会斩钉截铁拒绝。  
  
但今天，也许是被及川的异样勾起了某些不堪回忆，也许是被他那句“同情”刺激了心神。  
  
总之，橙发少年一反常态，湿漉漉的鬓角挨着男人汗津津的胸膛，眼睫半眯半阖仰头呻吟，哪里舒服哪里爽了通通叫出来，夸及川大王好厉害，求他再用力再快点。  
  
及川哈哈直笑，一边操得他喷水一边笑骂，舍不得真骂，就只能更卖命地肏他。  
  
两人疯子似的又笑又叫，皮肤饥渴症般从头到脚黏糊糊贴合到一起，唇舌绞缠着溢出津液，下体交合溅出淫水，微咸的汗液，微咸的眼泪。  
  
遏制不住汩汩流淌的眼泪。  
  
及川眼眶发红，用力咬上少年灵巧滚动的喉结，薄茧指腹摸了摸他颤抖的嘴唇，又抚摸上他湿润的眼睫，温柔拭去流淌不尽的清液。  
  
及川嘟嘟囔囔笑骂几声，吻着心爱的孩子甜美的红唇，笑容凶狠又漂亮，热腾腾的暧昧吐息含在玉珠似的耳垂。  
  
“小不点，你真坏。你拿我赎罪。”  
  
  
  
  
及川刚走下台阶就看到了某只橙发小乌鸦。  
  
蓬软的发丝凌乱翘起，苍白无血色的少年脸庞，黛青眼睑上方嵌着一双疲惫又锐利的橘眸，紧抿着嘴唇，绷起尖削的下颌骨。  
  
他像个雕塑似的直挺挺伫立，目光穿透缓步走出的高大男人，落在后方烈烈燃烧的建筑物上。  
  
妖艳诡异的暗红泼浸了半顶苍穹，纸张化作的灰烬残屑，被点点火星牵引着飘往天际。  
  
青叶城西的首领神情冷漠，染上灰尘污垢的眉骨难掩英俊，他不咸不淡问：“你来做什么？”  
  
日向在这一刻很想笑。太可笑了，他想。  
  
少年干涸的瞳仁深处栖息着一只枯死的蝶，他的嘴唇机械般蠕动两下，小声说：“我来报仇。”  
  
及川沉默了。  
  
刺耳的警报鸣笛声遥遥传来，烧毁坍圮的水泥砖墙簌簌坠落，滚烫乌黑的浓烟愈发呛人。  
  
青城首领两步上前，不由分说拽起了小乌鸦的手腕，领着失魂落魄的少年扔到副驾驶座上。  
  
“那就当我助人为乐了。”  
  
及川替他系好安全带，双臂撑在少年座椅靠垫上，高挺的鼻梁似有若无触碰着，深咖瞳仁隔着极近的距离灼灼逼视。  
  
“领情吗？”  
  
日向几番张口欲言，最终也只紧抿了唇摇摇头。  
  
及川从喉咙深处发出短促的笑声，似嘲非嘲地挑眉打量他，最后低头快速磨蹭过少年的嘴唇，说了声“乖”。  
  
  
  
及川把车停泊在沿海公路边，就着海天尽头的残血余霞点燃一根烟。倚靠车身的高大男人轮廓灰暗，只有一点星状橘红若隐若现，被夹在修长优美的指节间。  
  
一旦静下来，他就想起很多事。  
  
浑身是血的松川倒在自己面前，花卷惊慌失措要去扶他，却被绊倒在地。医院里主治医师严肃又遗憾地宣布脑死亡结果，花卷捂着眼睛哭，岩泉用力砸向墙壁，双眼通红说绝不会放过他们。那他自己呢？  
  
他仅是收敛了所有表情，生硬漠然地说：“发布任务的人是我。是我害了松川。”  
  
岩泉揪住他的衣领暴怒大吼：“你在说什么胡话！混蛋！”花卷想安慰他，却没两句就哽咽起来，再也说不出话。  
  
如今这世道，只要有钱，没有什么买不到。及川曾无比厌恶痛恨这个污浊的世界，他曾用最恶毒的语言诅咒过这个肮脏的世界。  
  
但都不妨碍他能循着黑暗得到想要的一切。  
  
凑齐了弹药枪械，从黑市高价买到实验室的地址，青叶城西的首领单枪匹马，开着改装过的特殊跑车来到荒僻郊外。  
  
安逸日久的研究员们毫无防备，顺利入侵了监控系统，几杆枪一把火，人群惊惶失措尖叫奔逃。  
  
  
出来时意外碰上了乌野的小家伙。  
  
飞雄那小子的新晋搭档，以极致的速度与柔软身段著称的榜单新人。前个评语倒还正常可观，后者就莫名带着狎昵微妙的色欲气息了。  
  
同时还是稻荷崎那只金毛狐狸的恋人。  
  
时时流连花丛的金发男生竟然交往了一个男朋友，还没两天就宣扬得人尽皆知。这着实算得上一桩奇谈。  
  
长得一般。及川苛刻地品头论足：又瘦又小，干干瘪瘪，抱起来肯定不舒服。  
  
可一旦联想到那句“身段柔软”的桃色评语，又觉得这事似乎也没那么不可思议。  
  
  
淡淡的烟草气味从窗边流窜到车内，及川若有所觉，侧身回望，方才睡醒的小乌鸦揉了揉眼睛，掀开一双苍冷俨然的眸。  
  
橘红流火拼凑成一面碎裂的镜，水银般沉重绵密的白砂，滚进了炭炉烧成烙铁的红。不清澈，不纯洁，不是一双少年的眸。  
  
与记忆中大相径庭的形象令及川微惊。他霎时间心思电转，试探性问：“你和宫侑？”  
  
“分手了。”  
  
小乌鸦冷淡瞥他一眼，看不出多少情绪波动。  
  
但这份僵冷本就与他的常态相去甚远，没看出来洒脱，反倒更像某种丧失所有气力后的拙劣伪装。  
  
及川突然笑了一下，举起手中快要燃尽的烟卷猛吸一口，用力掰过少年挨在窗边的脸颊，含着浓郁的乳白烟雾吻上他的唇。  
  
烟头火星被男人的鞋底踩灭，俊美男人隔着车前门板，伸长手臂穿过落下的车窗按住少年的后颈。  
  
别扭又难受的姿势，年轻青涩的味道，小乌鸦被呛得直掉眼泪，青城首领的亲吻火辣辣得烟熏烫人。  
  
“你也是个罪人。”  
  
及川亲昵又甜蜜地笑着，深褐瞳仁浮现近乎愉悦的光泽。  
  
他抱着被自己亲手打碎冷静面具的少年，贪婪的野兽般嗅到了血淋淋千疮百孔的内脏，舔舐着、撕咬着，从血肉模糊中掘出被极力遮掩隐瞒的罪恶果实。  
  
“我看到了实验桌上的报告——你拒绝不了。”  
  
男人跨进敞开的车门，单膝跪在座椅上分离少年的双腿，扯下他湿淋淋的内裤，两根手指粗暴地插入痉挛喷水的淫荡小穴。  
  
及川解开裤链，扶着炙热阴茎一捅到底，柔软高热的嫩肉被龟头捅出一个淫邪的凹陷，紧致裹舔的穴肉急遽收缩挤压，潮吹的水液从交合的部位喷溅挤出。  
  
及川掐着少年颤抖的雪白腿根，死死盯着那双蓄满泪水的橘色杏眸。  
  
心碎的火石泡在一池清澈的泪湖里，混合着鲜血与烟草，凝胶似的填满所有空隙，补成整面裂纹的镜。  
  
“你背叛了宫侑。”  
  
俊美男人吟唱出恶魔的低语。他抱着遍体鳞伤的少年，任深渊湖底的漆黑池水染上天使光明纯洁的雪白羽翼。  
  
堕入地狱的天使少年。红眼黑羽的胆怯乌鸦，在小心翼翼梳理着自己黯淡的羽毛。  
  
他爱日向堕落的瑰丽。  
  
他沉浸于魔鬼罪恶的洗礼。他依靠着日向痛苦挣扎的绝望喘息，他蜷缩在小乌鸦单薄的羽翼下。依恋他的泪水，爱慕他的颤栗，在他身上寄予自己所有灰黑的畸形的情欲。  
  
腐蚀的心，盲掉的眼，连罪恶都可以拿来利用。他卑鄙无耻，阴险下流，用尽手段攫取日向的爱情。  
  
可掠夺的是他，沉沦的也只有他。  
  
他利用日向与罪恶交媾，释放内心沉痛的偏执的晦暗愧疚。他在蝴蝶有毒的钩吻里麻醉，献出深情，献出真心。  
  
可自始至终，也只有他。  
  
  
  
[小不点，你真坏。你拿我赎罪。]  
  
小乌鸦恍恍惚惚睁开眼，掀开满目沉醉情迷，然而这绚丽橘红不过一层轻薄雾霭，转瞬消散流逝，只余几块苍冷礁岩裸露在枯水海岸，嶙峋瘦立。  
  
“小不点，你真坏。你想用性欲偿还爱情。我不同意。”  
  
及川红着眼眶，俊美飞扬的眉宇霾上一层凛冽苍重的灰暗霜雪。他咬紧了牙关，神情痛苦又凌厉，从齿缝里恶狠狠挤出一句话。  
  
“我爱你。你偿还不了。”  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. 混乱场合（主佐久早日）

日向一直活在一口深井里。井上盖着石板。  
  
这里密不透风，漆黑静寂，冰冷潮湿的空气隔绝人烟，只有脚踝晃晃荡荡拨动井底暗河的寂寞声响。  
  
日向却很快乐。  
  
他有时会调皮地用指头敲敲石砖，聆听阒静中沉闷粘腻的音符。长满青苔的墙壁滑溜溜的，又很湿润，指尖稍微挤压两下就能流下清凉的水珠。  
  
很好玩，他很喜欢。  
  
至于外面的——啊，外面的什么呢？他不知道啊。  
  
他在井里呢。看不见也听不着。这可不能怪他呀。  
  
因为我在井里啊。  
  
喂喂喂？！  
  
——你们怎么这么坏！  
  
为什么要把井盖掀开？！  
  
我要瞎了哇——！  
  
哈，你们说啥？看看你周围？  
  
周围、周围有什么好看的啊？不就是水井石壁吗？上面长满了青苔，滑溜溜的，手感很好呢。嘿嘿。  
  
什么？擦掉青苔？干嘛啦，坏家伙。人家青苔也有生命的啊，凭什么说擦掉就擦掉！话说——你们到底是谁啊？  
  
是、是什么？  
  
是——名字、青苔后面的墙壁咋这么粗糙？像刀刻上去的笔画……  
  
喂喂，你们这帮幼稚鬼，不会写了一堆“到此一游”的无聊话吧？  
  
破坏公共设施可是要被警察叔叔请喝茶的哦~虽然现在也没有警察会管这些了……  
  
所以说——你们到底是谁啊？  
  
  
[看看你周围！！]  
  
  
少年的纤细指尖一寸一寸摩挲着深青石壁，银质箭羽的锐尖曾在这里留下刻痕。  
  
凌乱斑驳的粗砺笔画割伤了柔白指腹，滚热的血红丹砂崩线珍珠似的一串儿一串儿淌下，漆黑干涸的血痂一笔一划镌刻姓名。  
  
名字、名字——他们的名字！  
  
他以骨血刻下的罪孽。他与魔鬼交易的筹码——他的放纵、他的恶行、他洗不清的污秽。  
  
他的枷锁，他的绞刑架，他的红字*——！  
  
  
  
  
日向猛地从水里坐起来，扶着浴缸边缘咳得撕心裂肺。  
  
冰凉透明的水流带走了体温的余热，他冻得瑟瑟发抖。少年用被水泡皱的泛白手指捂住脸颊，青白面皮下不正常的酡红双颊。  
  
颤抖了好一会，他才缓过劲来。他拎起浴缸边的毛巾盖住湿淋淋的头发，哆哆嗦嗦用浴巾裹住身体，提拉着拖鞋走出浴室，留下一地冰冷潮气。  
  
他平静地吹干头发，甚至哼起了歌。他笑着和妈妈、小夏说晚安，走进卧室，拉好门，躺进被晒洗得蓬松温暖的床褥。  
  
然后闭上眼睛假装睡觉。  
  
  
  
  
  
“我们所有的情报资料已经转交给枭谷，后续任务也将由他们那边执行。这一年来大家都辛苦了！乌野能取得今日的成就，离不开大家的辛勤付出。虽然常常遭到外界误解，但我们始终坚信，并为之努力——我们可是致力于拯救世界的不良少年啊！”  
  
缘下站在主席台上，发表了一番激情澎湃的演说。台下掌声雷动，不良少年们纷纷叫好呐喊。其中尤以西谷、田中最为亢奋，不顾形象当众来了场双人disco，引发哄堂大笑与无数作业纸团。  
  
“我们确实可以算作基本胜利了，但也要警惕户美集团临死反扑。”  
  
缘下抬手示意众人安静，神情严肃道：“最近不少学校都发生了组织成员遇袭的案例，希望大家外出时务必小心，尽量结伴而行，不要单打独斗。”  
  
话落，缘下和大部分人一起，把目光聚集到某只神游天外的橙发小乌鸦身上。  
  
骤然成为视线焦点，日向打了个寒颤，立即回神，满脸莫名其妙，“为什么都看我？”  
  
“呆子，这几天出门要小心——免得被车撞，知道了吗？”  
  
黑发少年冷笑两声，伸手搓揉了两把搭档蓬松的发顶，被小乌鸦不满拍开。  
  
“影山你别趁机打我脑袋！话说缘下前辈，你这样特意点出我也太过分了吧——”  
  
“啊嘞？”难得的厚道人缘下登时一惊，小心翼翼询问：“我冒犯到你了吗？抱歉啊，日向。”  
  
“我不是这个意思，缘下前辈不用道歉的。我只是想说——”  
  
橙发少年揪了揪头发，白皙幼嫩的脸庞浮现一缕苦恼之色，振振有词道：“人家都说我们乌野养出了一群凶悍的乌鸦。缘下前辈是我们的首领，那就是最大的一只乌鸦——最大的乌鸦说出来的话——肯定好的不灵坏的灵啊！”  
  
“……”  
  
“又在瞎说。”月岛冷着脸，一巴掌扇他后脑勺上。  
  
  
  
  
  
缘下首领是不是乌鸦嘴不好说，但橙发小乌鸦的预言倒真灵验。  
  
好的不灵坏的灵嘛。  
  
日向窝在灰白石墙底部，捂着渗血的腰腹默默想。  
  
透过指缝汩汩流出的猩红液体很快发黑，变成半凝固的黏稠血块。少年睁着大大的橘色杏眸仰头猛瞧，却怎么也数不清夜空的星星。  
  
冬季的星星是冰蓝色的，和仁花常戴的漂亮发卡一样闪闪发亮。  
  
夜幕昏沉沉的，素月枯黄，腥甜浓厚的气息一丝一缕笼罩上来，藤蔓似的缠绕。日向觉得脑袋有点重，也有点困，但又有点开心。  
  
[我的预言灵验了嘛！]  
  
乌鸦要去应聘做神棍啦，反正马上就要失业了嘛。坏蛋都打完了，哎呀，没他啥事啦——快点快点让他解脱吧解脱吧~  
  
就是小夏肯定要嚎啕大哭。妈妈也会在一旁偷偷抹眼泪，然后安慰女儿说哥哥飞去天国了，但他永远爱我们。  
  
所以不要太难过。  
  
死亡与苍老，他以骨血铺延出罪与罚。  
  
无需诗酒趁年华，折断的翼裸露几匹皑皑白骨，用锤子卡住腕足细细磨出灰白色粉末，穿出七颗孔隙，做一支骨笛。  
  
为自己吹一曲挽歌。  
  
但他终究成不了诗篇。  
  
他不是故事。他的幽灵在呼唤他，泪水涟涟地乞求他。  
  
他夭折的梦想埋葬在枯骨白花下，他未竟的光与热迎着冬风凄然伶仃。他曾将自己献祭给恶魔，只为一句“我要活”。  
  
  
  
枯黄弯月已经掩映于幢幢楼宇后，阒静无人的小巷返出潮湿阴冷的寒气。  
  
日向慢慢摸索着上衣口袋，半边身子已经冻到失去知觉。他万分艰难地拎出了手机，凭着记忆打开备忘录，大致划到某个名字，按下通话键，打开免提。  
  
他眼前阵阵发黑，头晕目眩几欲作呕，根本看不清东西。  
  
电话很快接通，一道清冷淡漠的年轻男声问有什么事。  
  
日向刚嘻嘻笑了两声，喉头就一阵腥甜，好不容易才压下去。他撑着额头勉强稳住，胸腔破风似的鼓动起细微笑意，语气轻松说：“你愿意接待一个暂且还没死掉的‘大体老师’吗？”  
  
那头的男声沉默了两秒，语调变得森冷，强压怒意寒声问：“在哪？”  
  
“好像是我回家路上的某条小巷？唔——不太记得了，我一路打过来的。他们捅我一刀后就走了——啊，那些人超级不讲武德，说好的一对一正面PK却搞偷袭……”  
  
“给我老实待着！”  
  
男人的语气冷厉得刮冰刀子，径直挂断了电话，留下一段嘟嘟的忙音。  
  
橙发少年背靠墙根忍不住笑出声，腹部伤口被牵动，传来一阵火滋啦啦的炙疼，眼前再次发黑，却仍是止不住微笑。  
  
嘴毒心硬，冷漠凉薄，从不屑于掩饰骨子里的寡淡疏情。他喜欢这样。  
  
他最喜欢。  
  
  
  
  
佐久早不到十分钟就找到了那条小巷。  
  
彼时橙发少年正用手指不断戳刺自己的伤口，冰凉纤细的指尖糊着一层深褐血痂。见到来人，小乌鸦虚弱地笑了一下，眉眼弯弯，语调轻盈如晚风。  
  
“你来啦。”  
  
黑色鬈发的高大男人披着白大褂，一副风尘仆仆的模样，闻言冷冷瞪着犹自不知死活傻笑的战损少年，眉骨上方的两颗小痣阴沉得快要滴出水来。  
  
他尽量动作轻柔地抄起少年的膝弯，把人抱在怀里。零距离接触下，那股铁锈味更是令人窒息的浓烈。  
  
可想而知，这混蛋究竟流了多少血。  
  
深色瞳仁孕育出一片幽暗风暴，佐久早冷漠道：“你怎么不干脆抢刀捅死自己。”  
  
“我有抢啊！但他们人多，我抢不过嘛。”  
  
小乌鸦还振振有词地顶着嘴，身子倒是乖乖窝在佐久早怀里一动不动。少年的嘴唇惨白发青，指尖随着不可避免的移动神经质微颤，显然是疼狠了。  
  
“话说，我是不是还得帮臣前辈洗衣服啊……”  
  
佐久早将日向小心安置在副驾驶座上的时候，少年眨巴着晶亮的橘眸，目光有意无意略过男人染上血污的白大褂。  
  
佐久早差点被他气笑。他用尽毕生的冷静克制，方才忍住把这只小混账人道毁灭的冲动，冷着脸直视前方，眼不见为净。  
  
日向在车辆行驶的细微噪音里昏昏欲睡，脑袋不断往外点，磕上车窗玻璃的前一秒被一只修长微冷的手掌接住，往回拨拉两下，人就越过了中界限靠在佐久早肩膀。  
  
“不准睡。”  
  
男人冷漠的嗓音不高不低，左手顺势捏了一把少年软嫩的面颊，力道颇狠，留下几道微红指痕。  
  
小乌鸦低低“唔”了一声，疲倦至极的眼睑实在支撑不住，头一歪枕着佐久早的掌心陷入黑甜。蓬软鲜艳的发扎在未来医生纤长灵敏的指尖，每一缕发丝都流淌着温暖的生命气息。  
  
佐久早啧了一声，右手稳稳把住方向盘，脚下猛踩油门，轿车风驰电掣般跨过东京大道，驶入前方的无尽夜色。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *取自霍桑小说《红字》意象，女主人公海丝特的丈夫离家两年，她却产下了三个月大的女婴，被迫戴上红色字母A示众。
> 
> “A”有多重含义 ，包括：Alone（孤独）、Amour（法语真爱）、Able（才能）、以及最重要的Adultery（通奸）和Admirable（值得尊敬）


	10. 混乱场合（主佐久早日）

佐久早家族注资开设的医院，由长房嫡子亲自出面，自然是一路大开绿灯。日向被迅速抬上担架车运进去，最专业的麻醉师与缝合医生早已等候在此。  
  
佐久早在休息室换上了新的白大褂，刚整理好领口，身为院长的叔叔就敲门而入。  
  
“圣臣。”  
  
中年男人严肃的脸上微微浮起一丝笑意，同自家侄子寒暄了几句，问过他近期医院实习的感受后，顺势将话题引向手术室里的某位少年。  
  
“这是你第二次带他来了。”  
  
佐久早院长见证过无数生老病死的睿智眼眸略过一抹奇异光泽，有意无意观察着侄儿的神情。  
  
“我刚进去看了看，比上次的状态好不少。”  
  
佐久早戴口罩的动作稍顿，又若无其事地将鬈曲黑发压进防菌帽，不咸不淡“嗯”了一声。  
  
“那孩子大概终于想明白了什么。”  
  
院长若有所思，而后略显欣慰地点点头：“总算有点儿活气了。”  
  
佐久早漠然颔首，羽睫淡淡垂落，漆黑瞳仁看不出情绪。  
  
  
  
  
回到佐久早的独身公寓已是深夜。小乌鸦的麻药劲儿还没过，蔫搭搭地窝在沙发里头提不起精神。  
  
纵然洁癖成性，身为未来医生的佐久早还是拥有基本的职业操守，自然不可能要求才做完缝合手术的病人洗澡。  
  
倒是日向哼哼唧唧说身上血腥味重不舒服，闹腾着不肯好好休息。  
  
佐久早不耐烦地啧一声，冷冷飞了两个眼刀过去让他安静，又去浴室接了一盆热水，拆了一条新毛巾给他擦洗。  
  
医学生的双手骨节玲珑，形状修长，指尖发力拧了拧浸湿的柔软毛巾，一寸一寸拭过少年的肌肤。动作干净利落，不带任何多余情感。  
  
“臣前辈果然医者仁心。”  
  
小乌鸦仍笑嘻嘻地打趣，杏眸眼尾却溢出几缕疲惫的细纹。  
  
鬈发男人淡淡瞥他一眼，放下毛巾，弯腰抱起眼睛都睁不开了还要强行挽尊的小蠢货，踢开客房门把人放到床上，冷声道：“快点睡。”  
  
日向乖乖蜷缩在洁白床铺间，止疼片的催眠效果反应上来，只来得及嘟哝一句“晚安”就昏昏沉沉睡死过去。  
  
“……”  
  
佐久早垂眸打量他，少年苍白冰冷的脸蛋陷在宽大被褥里更显娇小，明明是稚嫩幼齿的容貌，不经意流露出来的眼神却成熟得惊人。  
  
橘红色的清冷眸底沉静荒芜，是过早洞悉了某种生命幽暗后的了彻明悟。  
  
佐久早抬起手腕轻轻给他掖了掖被角，收手时有意无意触碰着少年闭阖的眼帘。  
  
清浅的呼吸，微颤的羽睫，睡梦中也紧张蹙起的眉宇，还有一副防备态势的蜷曲睡姿。  
  
明明是个会痛会累的小孩。  
  
却早已不是单纯无知的孩子。  
  
  
  
  
  
“成瘾？”  
  
向来情绪淡漠的鬈发男生难得面露讶异，微微皱眉问：“什么原因？”  
  
“Sexual obsessions（性瘾），或者用更通俗的说辞——‘唐璜症候群’——这涉及精神医学的范畴。成因很复杂，包括遗传、人格、性别等多方面因素。”  
  
佐久早院长双手交叠端坐在诊疗椅上，肃容沉声道：“业界尚未对此作出特别统一的叙述，‘Sexual obsessions’是否能归结于瘾症还未敲定。但从他的体检报告来看，我们至少可以得出一个结论——这里面有人为干预的成分。”  
  
“人为干预？”  
  
医学生漆黑鬈发下的俊秀眉宇蓦地一寒，冷冷问：“怎么个干预法？”  
  
“病人右臂的刀伤没有及时处理，产生了轻微感染，这让我第一时间误判了他发烧的真正原因。他应该是被注射过某种激素类药物，现在，药效正以不可思议的速度发挥着作用，他的身体机能承受不住诱发炎症，所以发烧——但这不是重点——”  
  
院长深深吸了一口气，长叹出声：“双性人的身体太过特殊。从首次被人发现，到载入信息系统，再到获得合法席位，也不过短短数十年。许多对正常人来说再普通不过的药物，用到他们身上却可能产生截然不同、甚至匪夷所思的结果。”  
  
佐久早猛地紧抿薄唇，流畅下颌绷起一道凌厉尖锐的寒意。  
  
“多巴胺是大脑的一种神经递质，负责脑内的情欲、感觉，能将兴奋与开心的信息传递。这本是人类生存所必须的物质。由于多巴胺，我们被敦促着去享受美食、爱情、欲望。但过量的分泌会使大脑产生耐受性，同样的快乐需要更多的多巴胺分泌才能得到满足，也就刺激着我们去寻找更多的快乐。如此循环往复，只会不断提升大脑阈值，而阈值一旦被彻底打破——”  
  
中年医者稳重睿智的眼睛显露出一种奇异的悲悯。  
  
“最终会形成无法戒断的瘾。他看起来精神状态很不好，可能还碰巧遭遇了某些负性变故——这对于正处在焦虑期、对抗期的瘾症患者来说，几乎是致命的——”  
  
医学生的幽深瞳仁阴沉沉一片。他罕见失礼地打断了长辈的话，急声问：“怎样治疗？”  
  
年长者面露惊异，他注视着自己最引以为傲的优秀后辈，目光渐趋和蔼。  
  
“倒也不是完全没有办法。药物效果再如何猛烈，终究会随着人体的新陈代谢消减。对于患者来说，最重要的是心理层面的治愈。任何一个道德感尚存的人，都会极其痛苦。焦虑、愧疚、自我怀疑，这类创伤情绪时刻冲击着他们的敏感神经。大人尚且如此，他不过是个小孩——”  
  
“叔叔。”  
  
佐久早再次打断他，垂眸淡淡说：“抱歉。您只需要告诉我，该怎么做。”  
  
“首先要建立关系。”  
  
院长不再感慨，详细解释道：“为了避免成瘾者因焦虑陷入进一步的恶性循环，必须先打断这种不良反馈机制，其中最稳妥的就是与患者建立信任关系。肯定他的自我价值，引导他坦然面对现实，告诉他可以依赖别人。最重要的是——”  
  
“找到他的负性根源，彻底清除。”  
  
佐久早立即颔首，正准备告辞离开，却发现自家叔叔一脸若有所思地看着自己。  
  
“？”  
  
“圣臣，你很关心他。”  
  
院长眼神微妙，意有所指：“被确诊为Sexual obsessions的患者，往往会产生更深层次的精神创伤——难以接受或付出爱。这一寻常人都捉摸不透的特殊情感，对他们而言更是天方夜谭。”  
  
“圣臣，命运如此。于他于你，都太过残酷。”  
  
  
  
  
  
“稻荷崎的宫兄弟在清扫任务中大打出手，大家都传双胞胎为了女人反目成仇。”  
  
古森元也快速翻阅着校园网上的最新资讯，呵呵笑道：“圣臣，你怎么看？”  
  
佐久早端坐在餐桌对面，闻言连个眼神都欠奉，慢条斯理搅了搅咖啡，显然并不想回答这种智障问题。  
  
“我看也不完全是胡扯。”  
  
古森元也眨眨眼，煞有介事分析道：“宫侑性格嚣张，宫治却是出了名的冷静。双胞胎不顾任务失败的耻辱也要针锋相对，肯定有不可说的原因。经济纠纷可以排算明白，寻常矛盾也能很快讲和，唯独感情一事，纠结隐秘，牵扯不断，最是磨人。”  
  
“你改行做情感咨询师了？”  
  
佐久早挑眉嘲讽。无聊的废话这么多。  
  
“搞情报就要事无巨细嘛。”  
  
古森元也悠闲地靠在椅背上，双手放松交叠，精明的浅棕眼眸微微眯起，神态漫不经心。  
  
“稻荷崎这两年上升势头惊人，目标直指我们井闼山的首席地位。北前辈是老狐狸，平日不显山不露水，轻易探不出深浅。宫兄弟倒还未修炼成精，又恰逢此事，我们不利用起来像话吗？”  
  
佐久早难得抬头瞥了自家表弟一眼。这个把阴谋诡计说得跟今天该吃什么一样轻飘飘的家伙，果然不愧是全国级的高校情报师。  
  
“你有什么发现？”  
  
佐久早一边用消毒手巾擦拭指腹一边问。  
  
“还真让我找到了有趣的东西。”  
  
古森元也猛地将身体前倾撑住桌沿，稍微凑近对桌的人，密语似的小声说：“不是女人，是男人。”  
  
“？”  
  
“乌野的那只小怪兽——日向翔阳。”  
  
  
  
  
佐久早静立于客房门外，足足犹豫了二十分钟。  
  
轻薄的木质房门半遮半掩，深沉幽暗的光线夹杂着似有若无的暧昧水声，黑暗如蝙蝠般扑棱着灰色翅膀从门框缝隙里疯狂挤出，刷然划破一室阒寂。  
  
  
佐久早性子冷僻，高中毕业后直接在大学附近租了一套单身公寓，从不招待外人。表弟古森元也算是唯一有幸登门来访的客人了。  
  
两人进入大学后报考了不同专业，古森选择金融，佐久早选择学医，各自承袭了父辈祖业。  
  
属于井闼山的一切已经过去了。那些意气相争、肆意无畏的过往如梦亦如露，与少年人的青春热血一同随风而去。  
  
古森元也是未来的银行家，佐久早圣臣是未来的外科大夫。从披上西装打好领带，走进成年人世界的那一刻起，他们的价值标码就在一次次头戴面具的交谈机锋中评估、审定。  
  
往事皆为云烟，成熟男人要学着融入既成的现实。  
  
生活本该如此按部就班。开学初事物繁多，佐久早写完当日的实验报告回家时已是深夜。  
  
居所离学校很近，他戴好口罩沿着静谧街巷走回公寓。熟悉的晚间小巷空寂无人，只有流浪猫咪警惕逃窜的身影。  
  
一切本该与往常无异。可偏偏此刻，医学生嗅到了一股极为熟悉的不妙气味。  
  
实验室里被剪掉脑袋的小白鼠，被解剖心脏时疯狂弹跳的兔子，它们身上那种猩红黏稠的血腥味道。  
  
佐久早很快摸进了黑黢黢的青石巷尾，看见了一个意料之外的人。  
  
调亮的手机灯让缩在墙角的小小团影无处遁形，橙发少年捂住渗血的右臂仰头瞪视来人。  
  
面对突如其来的强光照射，少年的金棕瞳仁如猫科动物般骤然放大，闪烁着惶惑又凶狠的光泽。  
  
“日向翔阳？”  
  
拜古森元也毕业前最后一次情报分析所赐，医学生迅速确定了他的身份。  
  
“你怎么在这？”  
  
小乌鸦收起了防备姿态，苍白稚嫩的脸庞略过一抹尴尬之色，呐呐说：“不小心迷路了……”  
  
佐久早掏出裤兜里的消毒手巾，利落绑在他受伤的手臂上，暗暗使劲打结固定，冷漠道：“说实话。”  
  
“我真的迷路了！”  
  
橙发少年疼得嘶了一声，脸色更白了两分，努力辩解道：“我碰上了袭击者，他们人多，我胳膊被砍后打不过，只能拼命逃跑，不知不觉跑到这儿了。可我完全不知道这是哪，手机也没电了，不能找大地前辈他们……”  
  
“总之太感谢前辈了！我还以为自己今天要死在这儿了。”  
  
小乌鸦撑着佐久早的手肘站起来，不断诚恳道谢，末了突然又哭丧着脸，可怜巴巴问：“前辈，能不能借点钱？我想找个旅店。”  
  
“……”  
  
佐久早眉宇微蹙，沉默了会说：“带证件了吗？”  
  
“！！！”  
  
眼见橙发少年如遭雷击的崩溃表情，医学生啧了一声，俊美面容更加阴沉，垂眸嫌弃道：“真麻烦。”  
  
“QAQ”  
  
“来我家吧。”  
  
“？？？”  
  
鬈发男生面无表情，深色瞳仁冷冰冰扫过来，不耐烦道：“让你借宿一晚。现在先去医院消毒。”  
  
  
  
很难说这次相遇是怎样一种惊人的巧合，或者说，是早已被亿万年前的月轮星图写好的轨迹。  
  
佐久早从最初的被动卷裹，到后来的慷慨投入，导向的是两种完全不同的命运。  
  
  
无论如何，当佐久早站在自家公寓的客房门口，光明正大聆听着房屋内传来的暧昧声响时，再次感受到了来自命运的神异力量。  
  
医学生按下了卧房主灯开关，炽白灼目的光线让一切无处遁形。  
  
橙发少年像虾米一样蜷缩在洁净的床铺中央，银灰色的柔软被褥堆叠出一道又一道褶皱，颤栗的纤长双腿稍微分开，少年只穿着一件短袖T恤，伸直的手臂埋进裸露的腿间。  
  
小乌鸦白皙的面皮红透了，触电般抽回了自己的右手掩藏在背后，眼神躲躲闪闪的不敢看门口。佐久早却敏锐捕捉到少年指尖的一片黏腻水光。  
  
气氛陷入了令人窒息的尴尬。  
  
“你声音太大了。”  
  
鬈发男生倚靠门框淡淡开口，俊美冰冷的眉宇无半分波动，颇有些生硬地解释说：“我以为你这边出事了。”  
  
“……并没有……”  
  
日向呐呐，强撑着抬起烫熟的粉白面颊，语无伦次道歉：“对不起，佐久早前辈，我不是有意……我只是、我以为你睡了！我没想弄脏你的床，我有给自己洗澡！我——”  
  
“你洗澡了？”  
  
佐久早突然打断他，揪住某一关键点询问。  
  
“……是。”  
  
日向在鬈发男生愈发阴郁视线里，悄悄蜷成一团抱住自己，辩解声越来越小。  
  
“我知道佐久早前辈爱干净……我有清理浴室的……”  
  
“……”  
  
医学生不动声色地慢慢踱步走近床边，居高临下俯视着满脸沮丧的橙发少年，蓦地抬手扣住他的下巴，一点一点逼视着小乌鸦讶异睁大的橘红瞳眸。  
  
“我从不带人回家——”  
  
佐久早低头吻上少年粉润柔软的嘴唇。  
  
男生浓密睫羽下的幽深瞳仁平静似水，淡然如初，微冷的吐息不带任何魅惑含义。  
  
“但你洗过澡了。”  
  
日向仰头乖乖接受了男生莫名其妙的亲吻，被第一次见面的前辈撞见自慰后的羞耻情绪瞬间消失，他当即恢复了镇定。  
  
小乌鸦不擅长思考太过复杂的问题，但他身上有种野兽般的敏锐直觉。  
  
他知道，佐久早与那位院长医生交谈后，对自己的态度就发生了微妙变化。  
  
他不懂这种变化的原因，但他能体会到其中蕴含着严苛精细的理智计算——近乎无情的理智计算。  
  
日向太喜爱这种理智与冷静的计算了。  
  
这种不必背负情感的、纯宣泄的公平交易。  
  
所以他露出了真心实意的灿烂笑容，搂住鬈发男生的脖颈，主动献上亲吻。  
  
“我技术应该还不错的，臣前辈。”  
  
  
后续进程顺理成章。  
  
小乌鸦的所谓技术就像他的身高一样，是不可比较不可言说的痛。  
  
医学生端持手术刀、解剖生命体的手掌覆在少年赤裸的下体，修长灵敏的指尖顺着挺翘的青芽下滑，拨开已经被玩弄得湿漉漉的阴蒂，探出两指噗嗤挤入汩汩流水的嫩红肉缝，极富技巧地抠挖刮蹭。  
  
小乌鸦仰躺在床上，双腿大开正对佐久早，被刺激得霎时间咬住了鬈发男生递过来的手腕，大颗大颗的泪珠从雾蒙蒙的橘色杏眸中滚落。  
  
佐久早毫不理会左腕的疼痛，右手像探索生命奥秘似的，在日向的花穴里访问个遍，直到被少年第二次高潮的温热水液彻底浇湿了掌心，才慢条斯理褪去长裤，扶住阴茎抵了进去。  
  
意想之中的紧窒柔软，比少年的青涩唇舌还要美味的包裹触感。  
  
医学生含吮着日向呜呜咽咽求饶的唇瓣，伸舌探进嫩滑口腔细致挑逗，借着体型优势死死压住娇小少年，粗长性器嵌入湿润娇弱的蜜穴深处，故意挺着坚硬茎头在隐秘软肉凹陷上反复磨蹭。  
  
橙发少年整个人坏了似的痉挛颤抖着，从隐蔽巢穴里吹出的大股液体全被佐久早用阴茎恶意堵住，喷涌不出来，只能沿着交合的缝隙溅出几缕透明水丝。  
  
可即使做着这样淫荡污秽的事，医学生仍保持着一副冰冷淡漠的表情，似乎把乌野有名的小野兽肏得奄奄一息的人根本不是他。  
  
“你的雌性生殖器官发育不完全，没有孕育子嗣的能力。”  
  
佐久早俯下身，微微汗湿的鬈曲黑发垂落在少年潮红的面颊，幽深瞳仁晦暗不明，锁定住日向茫然睁大的湿润眼眸。  
  
“快乐是无罪的，日向。”  
  
鬈发男生将少年柔软的双腿掰折过肩，插在他红肿紧致的宫腔射精，激起又一轮被炙热催灌而起的高潮战栗。  
  
佐久早抵住日向汗津津的额头，轻柔啄吻他红润的嘴唇，克制情欲的沙哑，以一种平静的语调总结陈词。  
  
“这只是一场治疗。”  
  
所以谁也不必挂怀。  
  
  
  
最后橙发少年侧躺着疲惫睡去，医学生为他重新包扎右臂。  
  
做爱时有意避开的伤口并未崩裂，养了几日就顺利结痂，日向自然告辞离开。  
  
小乌鸦的身份决定了他与和平宁静的生活无缘，而每一次的激烈打斗都会加剧多巴胺的分泌。  
  
鲜血带来的刺激令他兴奋，兴奋进一步带来情欲，而后是混乱不堪的宣泄，再通过濒死的战斗遗忘痛苦，又一次陷入兴奋漩涡——如此恶性循环，不知何日终结。  
  
佐久早每每试图回想自己陷入泥淖的那一刻，都摸寻不清。  
  
探索何时开始已无意义，一次次以治疗为借口的媾合，泛红的面颊、柔韧的躯体、交融的体液……所有这些，都在不断腐蚀着他名为理智的墙垣。  
  
巍峨大厦的坍圮不过顷刻之间，佐久早预感到了岌岌可危的命途。他曾询问少年，宫侑知道这件事吗？  
  
日向瞬间敛起的笑容与沉默锐利的眼神让他至今难忘。  
  
破案了。医学生自嘲。  
  
这就是他遍寻不到的负性根源。  
  
早该猜到的不是吗？能彻底耗尽小乌鸦烈日般灼烫热血的人，除了那个传闻中的宫侑，还有谁呢？  
  
  
于是，怀有私心的医学生，佯装成冷酷无情的模样，骗取傻乎乎的小乌鸦前来栖息。撕扯着胸腔冷漠说我们只是交易，捂住鼓动的心脏淡然说这只是治疗。  
  
他与东京圈那群道貌岸然的家伙别无二致。  
  
他们都是卑鄙无耻的小人，戴着各式各样的虚假面具，嘘寒问暖无微不至，却把日向的痛苦堕落视为绝佳契机，汲汲图谋他的爱情。  
  
只是荒诞的剧目演到今天，所有人都已精疲力竭。  
  
佐久早不知道他还能伪装多久。也许一辈子，也许下一秒。  
  
日向今晚的异常充分说明，已经有人按捺不住，破坏了他们心照不宣的沉默原则。  
  
  
  
“臣前辈？”  
  
橙发少年仰起头，清澈杏眸疑惑眨了眨，问：“怎么了？”  
  
“不多休息两天吗？”  
  
鬈发男生状似不经意拦住小乌鸦要去开门的动作，垂眸淡淡说：“伤口还没结痂。”  
  
“哦哦，谢谢臣前辈。但我妈妈最近都在乡下，回家养伤也完全不怕露馅的！这次就不麻烦臣前辈啦~”  
  
佐久早的手指却越收越紧，幽深眼底的冰凌在急遽上升的压力下玻璃般咔嚓咔嚓碎裂，化作满目细碎闪烁的晶莹。  
  
“日向。”  
  
也许一辈子。  
  
“你要不要——”  
  
也许下一秒。  
  
鬈发男生撑着门板俯下身，偏头吻住橙发少年的嘴唇，清冷淡漠的吐息第一次出现了微颤的韵律。  
  
“和我交往。”  
  
医学生苍冷俊美的面颊近在咫尺，闭阖的羽睫倾泻出压抑已久的浓郁情感。  
  
日向没有看见佐久早的眼睛，却在两人逐渐火热的唇舌交缠中再次坠入了无法逃离的黑暗。  
  
他的微笑凝固在脸上。  
  
  
  
  



	11. 混乱场合（主兔日）

大学生排球联赛总决赛选在仙台体育馆举办。这是自中东地区错综复杂的局部战役暂歇后，岛内第一场声势浩大的全民赛事。  
  
除了前段时间深陷“人体实验”丑闻，至今仍面临检方指控的户美，大多知名财阀集团都回收了往期“特殊”业务，转而投向体育、影视、旅游等文娱产业，重新扮演起了遵纪守法的良好公民。  
  
社会治安日趋完善，居民生活恢复稳定，和平繁荣的希望曙光似乎又开始眷顾洋流彼岸的狭长岛国。  
  
  
  
撒隆巴斯的气味弥漫在宽阔明亮的体育馆内。木兔所在的东京大学代表队势如破竹，连续几个绝妙的配合得分，打出了一波小高潮。  
  
高大矫健的银发猫头鹰在球场上狂奔，台下的应援团疯了似的挥舞着手中的旗帜，高声呐喊“王牌”、“最强”。  
  
木兔兴奋至极，绕过大半个球场跑向观众席，在满场尖叫哗然中一举跃过护栏，三步并两步冲上台阶，狠狠搂住某个欢呼助威的橙发少年。  
  
“我是不是超棒！！”  
  
“啊啊啊！！师父最棒了！！！”  
  
枭谷王牌被小乌鸦毫不掩饰的热情称赞夸得哈哈大笑。  
  
男生用汗津津的额头蹭了蹭自家爱徒的脸颊，眨着一双灼亮的黄金鹰眸问：“日向，你有没有觉得很开心？”  
  
“当然有！”  
  
少年眼底簌簌燃起一片久违的橘红星火，仰头看着他，瞳仁清亮闪光，语调由衷喜悦。  
  
“我最喜欢看师父打排球了！”  
  
木兔笑着摸摸他的脑袋。  
  
电视台的镜头如实转播，一旁的记者顺势举着话筒凑上来，善意调侃道：“东大王牌的弟弟看起来相当可爱呢！没想到国中也有这么热爱排球的孩子，果然英雄出少年啊！”  
  
日向：“……”  
  
木兔揉了揉徒弟蓬松柔软的橙发，从后环住少年的肩膀，绕到前方摊开手掌，果断捧起他小巧白嫩的脸蛋，摆在正中间对着镜头，炫耀似的朝节目台前的观众打招呼。  
  
“他是高中生啦高中生！这可是我最最亲爱的徒弟哦！”  
  
记者表情夸张地惊叹道：“高中生？！了不起！以这样的身高打球，肯定很不容易吧？”  
  
日向：“……”  
  
“嘿嘿嘿，可别小瞧他！我徒弟可是小乌鸦！”  
  
枭谷王牌直直盯着摄像机镜头，汗湿的银白额发稍显凌乱，年轻英俊的脸上却罕见一副认真神情，语调铿锵有力。  
  
“总有一天，他会飞往最耀眼的天空！”  
  
日向微怔，忍不住偏头去看，却只能瞧见木兔坚毅分明的下颌线条。  
  
男生炽热滚烫的胸膛紧紧贴着他的后背，那是刚刚经历过一场激烈赛事后还未平复的亢奋，那是肆无忌惮尽情挥洒的青春荷尔蒙，那是不死不灭永生难忘的神明天火。  
  
那是他被迫放逐的最初梦想。  
  
  
  
枭谷王牌伸直双臂，重心下移扣住橙发少年的肩膀，把他像面团子似的高高抛飞出去。小乌鸦当即凌空拧腰，极限翻转，以一个轻盈的姿势落回地面。  
  
日向揉了揉被勒红的胳膊，睁大一双清亮杏眸，不服气道：“再来！”  
  
木兔连忙摆出暂停的手势，走上前环视一圈，蓦地捏了一把徒弟柔韧的细腰，摇头说：“你的发力方式不对，这里完全没派上用场。”  
  
日向捂着腰咯咯笑了两声，往侧面蹦跳几步，避开令人发痒的触碰。  
  
少年整理好松垮的道服领口，微微躬身，屈膝绷直，足尖轻点地面，小野兽般的金棕瞳仁灼灼盯视，再次进入蓄势待发的状态。  
  
“再来！”  
  
日向迅疾出击的长腿风声猎猎，却被经验老道的枭谷首领当即截下，用手扣住少年细瘦的脚踝。  
  
橙发少年挣脱不过，鼓着脸又不肯服输，硬是将另一条腿也缠上来，藤蔓般盘绕在男生劲健的腰腹，发狠夹击，两人就跟连体婴似的双双倒在地上。  
  
“嘿嘿嘿，徒弟弟，你这就犯规了吧！”  
  
木兔无奈仰躺着，任由鸣鸣得意的小乌鸦坐在他身上。  
  
枭谷王牌年轻英俊的脸上满是好笑之色，伸手掐住少年柔嫩的面颊，终究还是称赞了一句：“不过我徒弟就是有天赋！”  
  
“谢谢师父！”  
  
橙发少年的欣喜溢于言表。  
  
输了整整一天，才总算掰回来一局。哪怕有木兔放水的成分在，对性情乐天的小乌鸦来说，也是来之不易的开心事。  
  
师徒二人心有灵犀相视而笑。  
  
  
日向的手掌按在男生剧烈起伏的健硕胸膛上，木兔鹰隼般的目光锁定在少年凝出一洼晶亮水渍的锁骨上。  
  
男生汗津津的脖颈稍抬，局促滚烫的喘息喷洒在少年白皙透粉的面颊。日向清亮含水的细细瞳仁近在咫尺，娇小火热的柔软身躯就趴自己身上。  
  
木兔的喉咙干渴到快要冒烟，他不由自主单手撑住地板直起身，另一只手抚上少年的后颈。  
  
宽大带茧的粗糙手掌覆盖了一片柔滑细腻的肌肤，激起日向轻微的战栗。  
  
小乌鸦晕出薄红的眼尾不安忽闪着，小声叫了一句“师父”，然后被猝不及防袭上嘴唇。  
  
木兔的吻就如其人，真挚热烈又狂放肆意。  
  
年轻首领毫不客气撬开了少年防备不严的齿关，伸舌探入他柔滑湿热的口腔内壁疯狂扫荡，吞下所有生涩羞怯的脸红回应。  
  
男生往上撸了一把汗湿的银发，露出饱满光洁的额头，年轻英朗的脸蛋也微微发红，偏头咬着爱徒的唇舌含糊不清问：“你还忍得住吗？”  
  
日向轻薄的眼角整个红透了，湿漉漉的眼神煽情又撩人，急促嘶哑的气音细若蚊呐。  
  
“不太行……”  
  
猫头鹰敏锐捕捉到这句回答，二话不说，抱起人就往角落的杂物室跑，啪一声关上了房门。  
  
“那就不回家了。在这里也不会被发现。”  
  
  
  
昏暗积尘的杂物室静谧至极，交缠吮吻诱发出了一阵阵暧昧轻吟，透明温热的水液溅满了年轻王牌宽厚的手掌。  
  
随着咕咕唧唧黏稠火热的声响，小乌鸦红着脸被木兔一边亲吻一边进入。  
  
枭谷首领盘腿坐在休息垫上，怀里抱着裸露细长双腿的橙发少年。日向把发烫的脸埋在男生凌乱的道服领口，竭力忍耐一波又一波潮涌般升腾的快感。  
  
木兔掰开少年白皙的腿根操进去，炙热坚挺的性器不停往上戳弄，被刺激过头的穴肉劈头灌下温温热热的透明淫水。  
  
面对面的坐姿让两人都很兴奋，男生挺动腰胯拼命操干已经翻红的幼细穴缝，蓦地狠狠抵在某处腔壁小幅震动，湿泞不堪的交合口肉眼可见的痉挛起来，喷薄挤出浊白黏稠的大量精液。  
  
少年仰着头无声尖叫，绷直的脖颈潮红一片，印满了被用力吮吻留下的斑驳痕迹。  
  
日向呜呜咽咽小声啜泣，攀着男生的脊背，靠在他胸前不肯抬头。  
  
木兔不明所以，低头吻他汗湿的额角，想看小乌鸦的脸，却只得到橙发小脑瓜拨浪鼓似的摇头拒绝。  
  
“徒弟弟？”  
  
年轻首领急了，连忙扭着脖子从下往上看，努力观察小乌鸦的表情。结果刚一瞧见，就彻底愣住了。  
  
日向红透的脸颊还挂着几道清晰泪痕，微颤的羽睫眨了又眨，躲躲闪闪极力掩盖清澈眼底一览无余的窘迫羞耻。  
  
被木兔扣着下巴强行扬起脸后，少年更是发出了小猫咪般急促又细嫩的呼吸声，急忙用双手捂住眼睛，来了一出掩耳盗铃。  
  
“拜托，木兔前辈……拜托你，不要看……”  
  
木兔维持着滑稽的姿势呆愣在那里，过了好一会儿，才突然支棱起来，紧紧搂住少年单薄的肩膀把人按进怀里，愉悦放肆的笑声回荡在整个杂物室。  
  
  
  
  
木兔是个强悍的格斗高手，也是个出色的指导老师。  
  
他虽天生一双锐利逼人的黄金鹰眸，性情却是难得的豁达阳光。老实说，这位枭谷王牌一点也不像东京圈内最大组织的首领，反倒更像一个乐天逗趣的邻家兄弟。  
  
由于难以启齿的罪恶性瘾，日向在这方面的经验不可谓不丰富。而且在各种各样的机缘巧合下，他与不同的人发生过越界关系。  
  
从最初的痛苦耻辱到后来的躺平任嘲，日向已经能摆出一副云淡风轻的面孔。至于是不是另一种打落牙齿和血吞的隐忍，只要他不说，有谁敢断言？  
  
但只有木兔，只有面对木兔时，他维持不了这种表面功夫。  
  
日向冥思苦想也不明白。  
  
他只知道，每当笼罩在木兔璀璨金眸的锐利注视下，他就会变成一只瑟瑟发抖的草食鸟雀，除了剖开胸腹献给天敌，什么也做不了。  
  
木兔的性情就像孩子一样单纯热烈，格斗风格却是意外的强悍霸道。偏偏一双眼睛，太过干净直白，连欲望都赤裸裸地坦荡展现，毫不遮掩。  
  
枭谷王牌思维跳跃，举止脱线，常常让人忽略了他本身的强大。  
  
健硕挺拔的体魄，坚定果敢的内心，木兔其实是个出类拔萃的领导者。他那些看似无厘头的行为背后，蕴含着某种洞悉世事的通透，一举一动，全都直指本心。  
  
日向由衷歆羡。  
  
他无法坦率地接受木兔，因为他始终不曾彻底抛却、那被埋葬在灵魂深处的细微火种。  
  
他受不了，他不愿意。他不允许一丝一毫的欲望污秽，去玷染那被他小心翼翼守护了多年的纯洁梦想。  
  
  
  
  
“徒弟弟。”  
  
木兔在球场边的自动贩售机买下两罐果汁，挑出一杯橘子口味的递给身侧某位神游天外的小个子少年。  
  
“哦哦，谢谢木兔前辈！”  
  
日向立马回神，接过道谢，一边撬开易拉罐一边问：“师父刚刚说了啥？”  
  
“我问你最近怎么回事，是不是发生了什么。”  
  
“没什么啊。”日向满目茫然。  
  
王牌选手拎起肩上的毛巾随意擦了擦脸汗，黄金鹰眸直直盯住小乌鸦，眼神坦荡又锐利。  
  
“我觉得你的状态有些不对劲。赤苇前两天说，你很久没联系他了。”  
  
日向默默喝了一口饮料，没有答话。  
  
木兔迅速觉察出异样，歪了歪脑袋疑惑问：“所以怎么了？”  
  
“就是……我不太知道该怎样面对赤苇前辈。”  
  
橙发少年踟蹰几番，纤细手掌不自觉握紧了果汁罐，透粉指尖隐隐泛白。  
  
“师父知道吗？赤苇前辈一直在做的事。”  
  
木兔顿时了然，点点头说：“知道一些。赤苇还来找过我，我当时拒绝了来着。”  
  
“？？？”  
  
这回轮到日向诧异了。他倏地瞪圆了清澈杏眸，大为吃惊。  
  
“木兔前辈竟然知情？！”  
  
“啊，没错。”  
  
枭谷王牌不以为意地笑笑，大概解释了一番。  
  
“赤苇说他不会刻意增加犯罪，也不会越过道德底线，但可以在原有基础上加以什么、调整？之类的。反正一听就很费脑子，所以我拒绝了。”  
  
小乌鸦再次沉默，过了好一会儿才小声开口，语气微妙低落。  
  
“赤苇前辈、及川前辈、月岛、影山他们…或许还有治前辈和侑前辈……他们合作分派了各校任务，指名让我执行。”  
  
木兔瞬间冷下面孔，黄金瞳仁掠过一抹犀利光泽。  
  
“打击变态袭击者要扮成女生，追捕破坏者要用仁花提供的麻醉剂，户美晚宴上故意让我窃听到那些内容……他们想让我重新经历一遍过去……师父，我——”  
  
“日向！”  
  
枭谷王牌喀嚓一声捏爆了手中的易拉罐，甜腻的粉色果汁浸湿了他干净的外套袖口。  
  
木兔却顾不上衣服，英俊面容阴沉得吓人，勃然震怒道：“你既然早就知道，为什么不说出来！”  
  
“对不起，师父，我——”  
  
“我现在非常非常生气！！”  
  
木兔粗暴打断了日向的呐呐道歉，火冒三丈恨不得原地旋转一千八百度。  
  
“日向你明明不喜欢——为什么不早点告诉我！”  
  
“该死，赤苇那帮该死的混蛋！居然做了这么过分的事！！我真的生气了！！！”  
  
眼看自家师父一副要跟人决斗不死不休的激动架势，日向连忙拉住他的胳膊，努力安抚道：“没关系的木兔前辈，他们也是为了帮我——”  
  
“去他妈的帮你！！”  
  
日向的劝阻起了反效果，木兔就像吃了满肚子火药桶一样彻底爆炸了，面目凶狠表情狰狞，气得七窍生烟。  
  
“他们完全是在逼你啊！！！”  
  
日向使出浑身解数阻拦，生怕木兔现在就去找赤苇算账。  
  
可任他磨破了嘴皮子也没用，最后只能祭出杀手锏，猛地一头扎进木兔怀里，嘴里闷闷喊了一声“师父”。  
  
撒娇效果立竿见影，脾气暴烈的枭谷王牌终于冷静下来，搂住少年用力箍在坚实臂弯里，恨恨磨了磨后槽牙，乖乖闭嘴了。  
  
  
“罪魁祸首终究是我啦。”  
  
日向鼻子发酸，整个脸蛋都埋进自家师父的温暖胸膛，低声呢喃道：“木兔前辈真好。但罪魁祸首是我啊。”  
  
枭谷王牌慢慢抚摸着徒弟柔软翘起的发丝，沉默了一阵，说：“日向，你和去年不一样了。”  
  
“人总要长大嘛。”  
  
“不对，徒弟弟。”  
  
木兔捧起少年的脸颊，低头凝视着那双微微湿润的橘红杏眸，一字一顿掷地有声。  
  
“你没有义务拯救全世界。当然，更没有义务回应所有人。”  
  
小乌鸦呆愣愣地回望他。  
  
“喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就不喜欢。日向，你可以活得更坦率一点。”  
  
木兔朝他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，笑嘻嘻道：“你的后盾可是我啊——宇宙地表最强王牌！”  
  
日向被他的笑声感染，揉了揉泛红的眼眶，扬起一抹灿烂笑容，中气十足大喊道：“yes，sir！”   
  
木兔垂眸看着他含笑的眉眼，突然低头吻上少年柔软的嘴唇。  
  
  
纵然是午休期间，体育馆内的人流仍络绎不绝。  
  
嘈嘈杂杂的交谈笑语恍隔天际，枭谷王牌公然打破了“不在非必要场合表达亲密”的相处原则，就这么大大咧咧站在自动贩售机旁，与赛后采访中刚露过脸的“徒弟”热情舌吻。  
  
不提两个男生在公众场合亲吻带来的冲击力，木兔的名气就摆在那里，这波惊天猛料只会被疯狂加码加持。  
  
日向已经可以预见明天的新闻头条会是怎样一片腥风血雨。  
  
  
日向因过度震惊忘记推拒，只能眼睁睁看着自家师父于众目睽睽下伸出舌头，探进他的嘴巴里搅动，退出时还色情地舔舐几番湿润唇周，吞咽掉彼此纠缠溢出的津液。  
  
“我来给你做个示范，怎样活得更坦率。”  
  
木兔的眼睛熠熠闪亮，笑着捏了捏徒弟的脸颊，朗然大声说：“我喜欢你，徒弟弟！”  
  
日向的思绪从遥远的天际回落人间。  
  
他听见周围哗然哄闹的议论纷纷，听见按动快门的咔嚓咔嚓声，还听见有人兴奋高呼“那是木兔”“枭谷王牌”“师徒组赛高”。  
  
日向在闪光灯噼里啪啦的刺目亮片里抬起头，对上木兔诚恳真挚的眼神。  
  
他慢慢笑起来，笑容越咧越大，最后变成聚众焦点都掩盖不住的超高温太阳直射，小野兽般的橘红瞳仁燃起一片明丽火焰。  
  
“师父，我也喜欢你！”  
  
  
木兔笑着摇摇头，稍微压低了音量，认真说：“日向，我真的喜欢你。”  
  
“我也真的喜欢你啊，木兔前辈！”  
  
木兔被逗得哈哈直笑，重新把人抱进怀里，垂首抵着少年的额头，银白稍长的竖发与橙红发丝亲昵贴合。  
  
枭谷王牌喑哑的嗓音近似于无，极轻极小声说：“我喜欢你。”  
  
  
日向陷在某种奇异的超脱与轻飘情绪里，恍恍惚惚的完全没听见木兔最后的告白。  
  
他无意识偏头，仔仔细细端详着自家师父的神情。  
  
英俊男生敛起了锐利凛冽的王牌锋芒，璀璨夺目的黄金瞳眸只剩一派纯粹温柔，再不见任何桀骜难驯的猛禽气息。  
  
小乌鸦的耳边渐渐充斥着擂鼓般的脉搏律动。似梦非梦间，他好像触摸到了一只苍鹰的心脏，感受到了那种怦然蓬勃的生命力量。  
  
一只热血未凉、眷恋风云的自由鹰隼，终于心甘情愿降落在他手中，从此栖息。  
  
  
  



	12. 混乱场合（主治日、侑日）

“治前辈，真的非常非常对不起！”  
  
日向满面愧疚，弯腰鞠躬诚恳道歉：“我临时爽约，害得前辈白白买了门票，实在是太抱歉了！我不知道该怎样补偿前辈，所以买了一点礼物……”  
  
银发男生原本斜倚着门框安静倾听，闻言挑了挑眉，温和笑道：“还有礼物啊。是什么？”  
  
小乌鸦忙从背包里掏出一盒包装精美的巧克力，双手呈递过去。  
  
“侑前辈说，治前辈最喜欢这个口味的……”  
  
少年欣喜期待的话语在宫治皮笑肉不笑的表情中渐渐低落，忐忑不安地瞄他一眼，识趣闭嘴。  
  
“哦，谢谢翔阳。我很喜欢。”  
  
宫治敛起眼底的晦暗之色，风度翩翩接过礼物，视线掠过巧克力盒的透明包装面时，神情微妙停顿了一瞬。  
  
“翔阳。”银发男生眉眼温润，笑吟吟问：“这个颜色……是侑挑的？”  
  
日向闻言一脸懵懂，点点头说：“对啊。侑前辈说你肯定喜欢。”  
  
“呵呵。”  
  
宫治意味不明笑了笑，蓦地一把揽过日向的肩膀招呼他进屋。  
  
“刚好我在做饭团，请你吃呀。”  
  
“诶诶诶？治前辈原谅我了？”  
  
“本来也没生你气。”  
  
银发男生神态温柔，灰黑瞳仁蕴着一缕淡淡光泽，唇角微弯。  
  
“况且，侑都表示到这份上了。”  
  
橙发少年以为宫治看顾自家兄弟的情面，不再跟他计较，登时松了口气，又扬起笑容叽叽喳喳起来。  
  
银发男生偶尔颔首回应，状似相谈甚欢，背在身后的手指却用力抠住礼盒边缘，腕部青筋隐隐浮现。  
  
精致可爱的包装盒内，整齐排列着四块巧克力，某个知名品牌去年推出的愚人节限定款，因酸涩猎奇的口味火过一阵。  
  
最引人注目的是黑巧外部裹着厚厚一层抹茶粉，鲜绿狭窄的侧边，还刻画了不易察觉的英文字符。  
  
NTR。  
  
三个字母言简意赅，警告意味十足。  
  
  
  
宫治维持着一副温和亲切的面孔，不动声色靠近在厨房打下手的小乌鸦，低头附在他耳畔悄声说：“翔阳，溢出来了。”  
  
男生刻意压低的嗓音磁性魅惑，竟与宫侑出奇相似。日向心中一跳，手忙脚乱收拾桌案上的残局。  
  
白生生的寿司米粒晶莹饱满，把薄薄的紫菜片撑得鼓鼓囊囊的，眼看着就要爆开。少年脸颊微红，眼神躲躲闪闪的不敢看他，说话都语无伦次了。  
  
“抱、抱歉侑、治治前辈，真的很抱歉！对不起，治前辈！”  
  
宫治不由轻笑出声，好像完全察觉不出日向的尴尬别扭，还更凑近了些，甚至伸臂环绕过他的肩膀从后搂住他。  
  
男生宽厚温热的胸膛紧贴着少年清瘦脊背，一边手把手教他制作，一边调侃道：“侑出任务得花两周，现在不过第三天，你相思成疾了？”  
  
怀里的小乌鸦却毫无反应，一动不动。  
  
“日向？”  
  
宫治疑惑，偏头想去看他的表情，却被突如其来的一股力量硬生生掀开。  
  
“治前辈！”  
  
少年用力推开他，满面羞耻晕红，眼神惊疑不定，慌乱道：“对不起，治前辈。肯定是我想多了……抱歉，我太失礼——”  
  
“翔阳。”  
  
宫治撑着大理石壁稳住身形，柔软银发稍微遮住前额，往日被温柔笑意修饰的五官显露出一种刀锋般锐利的俊美。  
  
他弯了弯眼眸，灰黑瞳仁一片冰冷漠然。  
  
“如果那天，喝醉了去找你的人是我。那么现在，和你交往的人，会不会也是我？”  
  
“……”  
  
日向神色复杂，但还是坚定摇头：“不会。”  
  
“我喜欢的人是侑前辈。”  
  
“啊，没错。”  
  
宫治淡淡垂下眼睫，自嘲道：“哪怕我陪你看过再多球赛，给你做过再多饭团，也比不上侑说一句话。”  
  
“连一句正式的告白都没有，却能让你这样死心塌地。翔阳，你还真是善良大度。”  
  
日向脸色微微泛白，抿紧了唇没说话。  
  
“可你的善良却不愿意分一点点给我。”  
  
日向几番张口欲言，最后都按捺下来，默默注视他，清澈眼底满含难过。  
  
“抱歉。是我胡言乱语了。”  
  
宫治忽然敛起轻薄讽意，重新扬起温润浅笑，眉角眼梢一派从容，丝毫不见方才的异样。  
  
“我们继续吧。”  
  
银发男生手脚麻利包出几个形状完美的饭团，故意岔开话题，谈论起上周的排球赛事。  
  
“治前辈，对——”  
  
“翔阳。”  
  
宫治温声打断小乌鸦的话，全神贯注于手中的事物，漫不经心道：“我再也不想听你说对不起了。”  
  
日向怔忪了很久，才黯然垂下眼睫，轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
  
  
  
  
  
“你手艺退步了，治。”  
  
宫侑一脸嫌弃地啃着饭团，叽歪挑剔道。  
  
“谁给你的勇气挑三拣四。”  
  
银发男生托着下巴瞟他一眼，伸在桌下的长腿毫不客气踹向对面。  
  
“喂！”  
  
宫侑灵活闪避，恼怒回踹，嘴里骂骂咧咧：“发什么神经啊你！”  
  
兄弟二人你来我往踢了几个回合，没分出胜负。只能各自不爽冷哼，暂时歇战。  
  
“他又拒绝我了。”宫治神情不虞，淡淡开口。  
  
宫侑立马嗤笑：“废物。”  
  
“呵，总比你这个垃圾强。”宫治冷眼剜他，反唇相讥：“他至少不会躲着我。”  
  
宫侑闻言恨恨磨了磨牙，眉宇瞬间阴沉。  
  
“你在户美晚宴上到底对他做了什么？”宫治微微蹙眉，不满道：“他现在连我的消息都很少回了。”  
  
“没做什么。”  
  
面对自家兄弟明显怀疑的审视目光，宫侑啧了一声，烦躁说：“还没来得及做就被枭谷那家伙打断了。妈的。”  
  
银发男生适时送上一句“活该”。  
  
“不过你肯接受赤苇的计划，让我很惊讶。”  
  
宫治眼眸微眯，灰黑瞳仁掠过一缕深思之意。  
  
“为什么？侑。我可不信你是什么圣人君子。”  
  
“很难理解吗？”  
  
金发男生百无聊赖靠着木质桌椅，双手放松交叠，闻言闲闲睨他一眼，唇角轻微凹陷，勾勒出似笑非笑的弧度。  
  
“他放不下的是想象中的‘侑前辈’，而不是现实存在的‘宫侑’。他把我当成什么？前辈标杆，还是道德楷模？”  
  
金发狐狸不屑轻嗤，唇角咧开一抹灿烂又狠辣的微笑。  
  
“他必须认识真正的我。”  
  
宫治淡定抿了抿茶水，忽然笑了一下，真心实意说：“侑，你果然是个混蛋。”  
  
“嘁。”金发男生翻了个白眼，懒得跟他计较，屈指快速敲击桌面，不耐烦道：“你我恩怨押后再算，翔阳的问题绝不能拖。”  
  
“……他受得了吗？”  
  
“呵呵。”宫侑冷笑：“当然受不了。否则我会放任他逃那么久？”  
  
“……”  
  
银发男生摸着下巴思索一阵，悠然颔首认可。  
  
“这周六下午，我约了他在仙台体育馆看球赛。你要来吗？”  
  
“……”  
  
“废话。”  
  
金发狐狸愤恨咬牙。  
  
  
  
  
“NP俱乐部的3号主攻手也太棒了吧！不管是力量还是速度都超级赞！对面的自由人也好厉害，一开始没反应过来，三球之后居然就能稳定防御了！”  
  
橙发少年兴致勃勃谈论着刚才的比赛，眉飞色舞惊叹连连，一双清澈杏眸熠熠闪光，任谁看了都忍不住会心一笑。  
  
走在他身侧的高大男生亦然，柔顺银发下的眼眸弯弯，不住含笑点头。  
  
“呃，治前辈怎么不说话。”  
  
那股兴奋劲儿过去后，少年慢慢感觉到不好意思，干巴巴强笑两声，小心翼翼问：“我是不是太吵了？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
银发男生摇摇头，笑意温润如初，故意打趣道：“翔阳的讲解比那些评论员还精彩呢。况且——”  
  
“我想说的话你也不爱听啊。”  
  
男生轻飘飘的语调温和柔软，却如水草般缠绵恐怖，一瞬间攫住了小乌鸦的喉咙，窒息毙命。  
  
日向默默低头，不再搭话。  
  
“可我还是不甘心。”  
  
宫治停下脚步，转身正对少年，温柔眉宇逐渐攀上一层浓浓的深沉晦暗。  
  
“我曾问你，为什么我不行。你说你只喜欢侑。那么现在呢？”  
  
宫治强硬掰起小乌鸦尖俏的下巴，注视着那双晶莹剔透的橘红杏眸，将一切惶惑不安与痛苦挣扎收束眼底，慢慢俯身吻上他苍白的唇角，压抑喑哑的喉咙深处挤出一句愉悦轻笑。  
  
“现在，你也喜欢我。”  
  
少年陡然浑身剧烈战栗，抵住男生的胸膛用力推拒，哆哆嗦嗦的胳膊却使不上劲，被银发狐狸整个裹进怀里，扣着腰按着头牢牢抱住。  
  
“不对、不对，那是错的——”  
  
“这无所谓对错的，翔阳。”男生把下巴放在少年柔软的发顶蹭了蹭，无奈又宠溺地叹息一声。  
  
“都是命中注定啊。”  
  
  
  
  
日向从实验室逃出来的那天，仙台体育馆恰好涌入了一批破坏者。这群人因分脏不均开始内讧，激烈混乱的械斗导致场馆装潢大面积损毁，最后只能闭馆维修。  
  
太过寻常的一次社会事件，毫无爆点。枯燥无趣得仅仅占了地方新闻不到十分之一的版面。  
  
断裂的木质梁柱与脱落的墙瓦堆叠成高高的废墟，流浪黑猫站在尖角顶端，抖了抖胡须，竖立的瞳孔警惕又冷漠，俯视着人间一片混乱荒芜。  
  
黑猫幽幽亮起的荧绿瞳仁里，倒映着少年跌跌撞撞的错乱步伐。  
  
鲜艳明丽的橙色泡沫艰难跋涉于深邃夜空，在熏人沉醉的夏季晚风里细微震颤，噗地一声，几不可闻的轻响过后，破裂消散，彻底融入浸油般的朦胧月色。  
  
  
小乌鸦疯狂捶打门板，房门推开的刹那仰面扑下，落入了熟悉的温暖怀抱。未等男生反应就顺势攀住他的脖颈，顾不得拽疼了对方的头发，急不可耐地吻上去。  
  
恋人僵硬了一瞬，恍惚间好像在叫他“日向”。少年眼睛都被烧得生疼，浑身发抖皮肤滚烫，根本听不清话，小动物般热情又焦躁，乱七八糟亲他脖颈舔他喉结，呜呜咽咽着说我好难受。  
  
[我好难受。侑前辈。]  
  
男生大概也受不住久别重逢的恋人这般逗引，当即托着他的臀部抱进卧室，一边缠绵舌吻一边解他裤子。  
  
小乌鸦深陷在柔软蓬松的被褥间，不等脱掉上衣，就拉着男生的手放到自己湿哒哒渗水的棉质内裤上。吸饱了淫水的小块布料黏在少年白皙的腿根，男生伸出修长食指略带犹疑地慢慢拨开，露出一条蚌肉般蠕动的粉嫩缝隙。  
  
男生的动作再次僵住了，而后在少年主动撩起细白长腿，情色又暧昧地磨蹭着他的劲健腰腹时破功。  
  
炙热硕大的阴茎代替了手指，一举捅进少年湿漉漉的穴缝。娇小柔嫩的花穴经不起肏弄，没几下就被插得汁水四溅，痉挛抽搐的粉润小口疯狂含舔裹吸。  
  
男生被夹得又疼又爽，一下下往更深处操弄，每回都顶在少年最要命的隐秘凹陷，一副誓要生生操翻他的架势。  
  
[翔阳、翔阳、翔阳……]  
  
恋人不断呼唤他的名字，不断印下甜蜜火热的亲吻。  
  
小乌鸦快要爽死了，多日来的心酸委屈统统宣泄出来，细长双臂藤蔓一般柔韧有力，紧紧盘缠环绕住对方，哭着叫他侑前辈，求他再用力点再快点。  
  
而后就被一阵疾风骤雨的剧烈攻势干得头晕眼花，语无伦次喊什么“好老公”“好哥哥”。  
  
最后嗓音嘶哑彻底失声，只能随着操干的动作发出娇嫩的哼哼唧唧。  
  
[翔阳。]  
  
侑前辈。  
  
[翔阳。]  
  
嗯嗯，是我，侑前辈~遇见你超级无敌幸运，也超级无敌开心的！  
  
我会一直一直喜欢你，也希望你能一直喜欢——  
  
  
“翔、阳。”  
  
熟悉至极的磁性嗓音凝成冰冷透骨的字符，在遥远的幻梦尽头如利箭一般袭来，霎时间撕破了满眼迷蒙雾霭，整方天地于此刻塌陷。  
  
金发男生俊颜含煞，深褐瞳仁死死盯在大床上犹自媾合交欢的二人，浑身赤裸的少年与他视线相对的那一刻，完全呆住了，湿润泛红的杏眸浮上一层透明玻璃般绚烂易碎的惊惶。  
  
床上的银发男生缓缓抬起头，露出与对方如出一辙的俊美脸庞，往日的温润之色尽褪，只留下满目锐利尖刻的晦暗疯狂。  
  
男生扬起暧昧又愉悦的放肆笑容，俯在遍布青紫痕迹的少年耳边，甜蜜慨叹：“翔阳，你真棒。我好爱你。”  
  
面色惨白的少年双腿神经质颤抖着，被操到发烫的微红臀尖内，一股股浊白黏稠的精液流淌到被褥上，渗出一滩明晃晃的淫液。  
  
一场荒诞性事的罪恶铁证。  
  
小乌鸦遍骨生寒，混混沌沌的什么也看不见听不着了。世界开始不断上升，但他的躯体太重了，飞不起来，洁白的闪光羽翼黯淡、熄灭，脱离他消散在黑暗里。  
  
他变成了一滴沉重冰冷的雨，狠狠砸落在土地里，滚了满身肮脏污浊的泥浆，面朝下埋进雨水中，逐渐僵冷窒息。  
  
他的手脚被捆上了名为“背叛”的枷锁。过往的每一个被他珍重典藏的瞬间，都化为炙烤灵魂的红莲业火。  
  
他被一种巨力拉扯着沉入深海，绳索的另一头，是宫侑冰冷如刀的眼神。  
  
  
  
  
  
“那不是你的错啊，翔阳。”  
  
宫治抚摸着小乌鸦的橙色发丝，温柔说：“毕竟谁也想不到药剂会造成那样的后果。要怪也只能怪我趁人之危，或者怪侑偏偏那时候出任务吧。”  
  
“……就算这样。”  
  
橙发少年的嗓音闷在男生怀里，略显沙哑，却带着意料之外的清醒镇定。他抬起头，露出一张苍白小巧的脸蛋，橘红杏眸不再迷茫，眼底一片澄澈锐利。  
  
“事情也远不像最初那样简单了。治前辈，你可能还不知道，我其实已经和很多人——”  
  
“我当然知道。”  
  
宫治轻笑一声，眉眼温润如玉。  
  
“你总不会天真地认为，我们什么调查都不做，就参与赤苇的计划吧？”  
  
“那——”日向顿时卡壳，看着宫治越发温柔的眼神，莫名警铃大作，呐呐说：“赤苇前辈的计划……不是都结束了吗？”  
  
“谁告诉你——”  
  
小乌鸦暗搓搓退后的脚步被突兀出现的高大身影截住，金发男生伸臂揽住少年的腰肢，紧紧箍在自己怀里，深褐瞳仁中的嘲讽一闪而过。  
  
“已经结束的？”  
  
“侑前辈？！”  
  
日向瞠目结舌，努力扭头想去看背面的人，却突然陷入了一片黑暗。  
  
“？？？”  
  
“别怕，翔阳。”宫治温柔如水的嗓音在耳边响起。他固定好绑在少年眼周的漆黑缎带，笑着安抚不知所措的少年。  
  
“那时你单方面闹分手，不跟我见面，也不接我电话。我当你要冷静，就暂且依你。可是翔阳，这段冷静期未免太过漫长。”  
  
宫侑灼热的呼吸喷洒在少年敏感的耳根，轻声吐出不容置疑的话语。  
  
“我绝不允许你再次跑掉。”  
  
  
  
  
  
“你、你们到底要做什么……”  
  
日向全身赤裸躺在柔软的大床中央，只有一条黑色缎带缠在眼前遮住了视线。宽大轻薄的面料映着少年小巧白嫩的脸蛋，更显凄惶可怜。  
  
“还有最后一步呢，翔阳。”  
  
磁性温柔的嗓音环绕在耳畔，宫治吻上了他的脖颈，炽热酥麻的触感在全然黑暗的环境下更显突兀。  
  
日向猛地颤抖了一下，立即就要推拒，却被男人凭借力量优势轻而易举镇压，高大健硕的身躯覆盖下来。  
  
少年的细瘦脚踝被男人握在掌心，白嫩足心忽然传来一阵濡湿软热。猝不及防被舔舐到敏感点，少年闷闷娇哼一声，苍白面颊当即泛上情动晕红，浑身瘫软无力。  
  
严格来说，宫治与日向只在一年前的那次意乱情迷中真正做过。往后除了亲吻，银发狐狸再也寻不到机会越雷池半步。  
  
而今一朝解禁，纵是淡然持重如宫治，也忍不住急切起来。  
  
匆匆扩张了两三下就直接抵进去，宫治埋在阔别已久的销魂小穴，握着小乌鸦的腰狠狠肏弄几番，坚硬性器裹在紧窒柔热的嫩穴里横冲直撞，很快逼出了肉缝深处的温热淫水，尽数喷洒在马眼上。  
  
男生稍微解了解馋，方才掰开少年的白皙长腿搭在自己肩上，挺着阴茎再次插进花穴，专门循着他的敏感点磨蹭。  
  
“翔阳……”  
  
宫治温暖轻柔的语调回荡在耳畔，日向被顶着穴口软肉细致碾磨，腹部酸软得要命，偏偏又拒绝不了，只能带着哭腔喊他治前辈，断断续续讨饶。  
  
少年娇弱柔软的泣吟跟猫咪撒娇似的，又好听又好看。  
  
银发男生眼眸微眯，幽邃瞳仁深深倒映着斑羚般体态娇小，肌骨玲珑的赤裸少年。白皙柔嫩的皮肤尽是自己烙下的斑驳吻痕，天真懵懂的纯洁羚羊被蒙上双眼，漆黑宽长的发带，吞吐着浓稠颠倒的欲色。  
  
“翔阳——”  
  
眼前的压迫感突然消失，日向睁开朦胧含水的湿润杏眸，视线定格的刹那，看到倚靠在卧房门框边，眼神冷漠的宫侑。  
  
荒诞破碎的梦境霎时间重重击打他的大脑，日向再次陷入无意识的深渊。他不知道自己身处何方，也不知道该往何处。  
  
恍恍惚惚间，他好像看到一个橙发少年发出了一声崩溃哭叫，疯狂挣扎起来，而后被身上的银发男生强硬按住继续肏弄。  
  
早已习惯性爱的少年无法拒绝，只能双腿大张汩汩流水，极度的刺激与惶恐让他浑身痉挛发抖。  
  
男生挺腰操进了凹陷处的隐秘巢穴，汗水从滚动的喉结滑落，粗长阴茎抵着宫口震颤，马眼翕张，射了满满一腔的精液。  
  
银发狐狸急促喘息，俯在少年耳边，轻笑着说：“你真棒。我好爱你。”  
  
  
  
  
“翔阳，对不起。我错了，翔阳……”  
  
宫治裸着上身，随便穿了条裤子，怀里抱着浑身赤裸、哭得快要昏厥过去的小乌鸦，心疼至极，不住啄吻少年浸满了泪痕的脸颊。  
  
“拜托，翔阳。别哭了，我真的错了。你理理我嘛……”  
  
可惜少年完全不为所动，脸色惨白如纸，眼眶通红，扑簌簌直掉眼泪，任银发狐狸怎么哄都没用。  
  
“嘁。”  
  
坐在旁边的宫侑看不下去了，俊颜满含嘲讽，刺了一句：“废物。”  
  
宫治冷冷瞪他一眼，挑衅道：“有本事你来。”  
  
“来就来。”  
  
金发狐狸二话不说，一把推开碍事的弟弟，小心翼翼将人搂进自己怀里，低头亲了亲少年柔软的嘴唇，味道如记忆中甜蜜美好。  
  
男生俊秀眉眼一弯，吊儿郎当的愉悦语调信手拈来。  
  
“翔阳宝贝，别哭了。刚刚已经流了那么多水，再哭下去，你就得因为脱水去医院了。”  
  
宫治：“……”他不该相信这个傻逼。  
  
果不其然，橙发少年哭得更起劲了，眼泪跟断了线的珠子似的拼命滚落。  
  
“……过分。”  
  
小乌秀丽的眼尾晕出一团湿红，抽抽搭搭说：“你们太过分了。”  
  
双胞胎不动声色地对视一眼。  
  
“翔阳。”  
  
宫治重新揽过日向，让他背靠着自己，垂首吻在少年薄薄的耳骨，伸舌缠绵舔舐一番，含含糊糊说：“我好爱你。”  
  
小乌鸦试图扭头躲避，却被宫侑强硬捏住了下巴。金发男生单膝跪在床铺上，偏头肆意亲吻日向的嘴唇，炽热灵活的舌头长驱直入，舔舐挑逗少年敏感的舌根。  
  
金发狐狸驾轻就熟抚摸上日向才被操翻过的红润小口，随意用指尖撩拨两下肥嘟嘟的阴蒂，一股透明温热的淫水就从穴缝里吐了出来。  
  
“翔阳。”  
  
宫侑解开裤链，释放出早已坚硬肿胀的粗长阴茎，扶着龟头磨了磨少年颤巍巍喷水的幼细穴缝，用力挺腰一插到底。久违的紧窒触感，潮热内壁湿滑柔软，残留着被银发狐狸彻底玩弄过的痕迹。  
  
金发男生在难得温吞的律动中垂眸凝视少年，捧起小乌鸦云里雾里的茫然脸庞，深褐瞳仁翻滚着至死不渝的情欲潮涌。  
  
“我好爱你。”  
  
  
  
日向木木地回望他，整个人都傻掉了。  
  
这是宫侑，自认识到交往到分手到现在，第一次清晰直接地对他告白。  
  
曾经午夜梦回里，最隐秘最深沉的渴望，在今天以如此戏剧性的方式实现。日向完全不知道自己该哭该笑。  
  
某块缺失的拼图在这一刻补全完整，一浪浪温柔的潮汐泡涨了他的胸腔。满足又空落，飘忽忽的寻不到归处。  
  
他恍然惊觉，经历过漫长的无望的黑暗后，有些东西，已经彻底不一样了。  
  
  
  
“翔阳，别忘了我啊。”  
  
银发狐狸修长温暖的指腹顺着前方交合溢出的淫液下滑，摸到鲜少有人探访的后穴，慢吞吞地揉弄撩拨，化开这一处同样紧窒销魂的小口。  
  
小乌鸦的思绪被瞬间拉回现实，感受到硬挺硕大的性器正试图顶开他的肠壁，当即吓得倒吸一口凉气，慌忙推拒。  
  
“不、不行！侑前辈还在……不、不可以！两个人不可以的！”  
  
但是以速度和灵巧著称的小乌鸦在力量上先天弱势，面对两只狡猾又阴狠的狐狸配合夹攻，无丝毫胜算可言。  
  
日向虽经验丰富，却极少使用后穴交欢，毕竟不是专供做爱的部位。也就坏心眼如及川，偶尔玩得太疯，把前面操肿了，他疼得不肯继续，才会小心开拓后方疏解欲望。  
  
无论如何，比起随便摸摸就湿得一塌糊涂的花穴，极少被使用的后穴更为炙热紧密，开拓起来也更为不易。因此，待宫治终于整个埋进去时，前方苦苦忍耐的宫侑都出了一身大汗。  
  
“不、不行……”  
  
小乌鸦难耐地仰起头悲泣，立即被宫治咬住嘴唇热烈亲吻，宫侑不甘示弱，俯首叼着少年胸前的粉嫩乳头，含在齿关细细厮磨。  
  
双胞胎的阴茎就隔着一层肉色的薄膜，一前一后插在橙发少年两个嫩穴里。  
  
从未经历过这般破廉耻性事的小乌鸦整个人都快崩溃了，娇小纤细的身躯被硬生生塞下两个大型物件，撑得他浑身涨麻发烫，叫都叫不出来，只能噼里啪啦掉眼泪。  
  
“过、过分……”  
  
渐入佳境的禽兽二人才不理会小乌鸦的哭泣埋怨，反正事后可以再哄。肉先吃到嘴里才是正道啊。  
  
少年清瘦白皙的腰腹被反复顶出两个淫邪的凸起，随着双胞胎的前后夹攻晃动摇摆，被灌满各种淫荡液体的腹腔发出咕咕唧唧的清晰水声。  
  
宫治和宫侑几乎同时射进日向体内，强劲喷灌的温热精液实在盛不下，顺着少年青青紫紫的柔嫩腿根溢出，流淌在早已狼藉不堪的床单上。  
  
小乌鸦红肿发涩的穴口颤了颤，再也潮吹不出任何水液了，失神的橘红杏眸一闭，彻底撑不住昏过去了。  
  
兄弟二人这才紧张起来，探了探少年微弱急促的鼻息，看着他被折腾得可怜兮兮的惨样，隐隐约约的愧疚浮上心头。  
  
“都怪你啊，治。”宫侑皱眉骂道：“妈的，你干嘛非要操他后面？”  
  
“凭什么你吃肉我喝汤？”宫治横眉冷对：“还不是你硬要攀比，什么谁让翔阳高潮的次数更多。神经病，色情狂。”  
  
“还插他穴里的人没资格说话。”  
  
“彼此彼此。”  
  
“……过分……”  
  
小乌鸦靠在宫治怀里睡不安稳，薄薄的眼睑都哭肿了，蹙眉低声啜泣，梦呓都委委屈屈的。  
  
“妈的。”宫侑不想承认他又硬了。  
  
“我说，侑。”  
  
宫治神情蓦地一顿，思忖道：“翔阳会不会，以后都不肯跟我们做了？”  
  
“……操。”  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. 混乱场合（all日向）

旷日持久的中东战役彻底结束，同盟各方签署了停战协议，获得联合国安理会五常一致通过。岛内也开展了轰轰烈烈的肃清黑恶势力行动，其中最有名的就是户美集团总经理大将优，实名举报集团高层贪腐贿赂一事。  
  
集团董事会被立案调查，顺藤摸瓜陆续查出了贩卖人口、豢养杀手、欺骗青少年进行人体实验等等惨无人道之事，彻底坐实了前段日子检方的指控。  
  
嗅觉灵敏的财阀早已撤离，全身而退，采用更为隐蔽的方式，如组织游说团体影响政治。岛内局势瞬息万变，东京圈内行业洗牌。  
  
这些都与即将迈入新学期的少年们无关了。  
  
  
  
初春时节，被冰雪覆盖多时的草被染上新绿，素淡清雅的浅色小花迎风摇曳，悠悠传递出愉悦的讯息。  
  
宇内天满背着画具在公园里游荡，寻找合适的地点写生。  
  
过去的一整年，他都远赴中东担任战地记者，其作品以敏锐独特的观察视角闻名。回国后新闻社想提拔这位胆大心细、才华横溢的优秀新人，却被宇内拒绝了。  
  
“比起坐在办公室里审查稿件，自由画师的工作更适合我。”  
  
宇内是孤儿，父母不详，从小在福利院长大。这样出身的孩子在过去动荡的几十年里多不胜数，所以不至于受到歧视。但做到像宇内一样出类拔萃的着实罕见，无怪乎上司替他感到遗憾。  
  
但宇内并来不在乎别人的看法。他自小对人类各式各样的情绪极为敏感，也擅于捕捉，擅于描绘。这大概源于天满超乎常人的同理心。  
  
无论如何，宇内天满懂得知足。尤其亲身经历过战火纷飞中一幕幕人间惨剧后，更明白和平安宁来之不易。  
  
  
  
天满走在幽静的灌丛小径上，路过某处粉白早樱分隔的拐角，蓦然停住了脚步。  
  
少年枕着手臂躺在初春的草野里，翘起二郎腿随意晃荡，姿态悠然又闲适。  
  
天满凝神端详了一阵，直觉这是不可多得的可爱画面，当即席地而坐拿出画板，持笔细细勾勒起来。  
  
这一画就是大半天。等到天满停笔收工时，疏阔天际已擦染上璀璨橘红，一如少年明亮的眼睛。  
  
“这画的是我吗？”  
  
少年惊奇地眨了眨杏眸，清澈瞳仁鲜丽明媚，融入了晚霞余晖的优美光泽。  
  
“嗯，对啊。”  
  
天满温和一笑，认真说：“谢谢你配合我。这幅画我很喜欢。”  
  
“哦，不客气。”少年笑容灿烂，诚恳夸奖道：“是你画得太好啦。”  
  
两人相互对视一眼，又不约而同笑起来。  
  
“好奇怪，我明明第一次见你，却总觉得很熟悉。”少年偏了偏头，橘红杏眸满是好奇之色，“莫非我们上辈子是同胞兄弟？”  
  
“难说。”天满一脸赞同，点点头道：“我也觉得你很熟悉呢。大概是因为，我俩都长得不高？”  
  
少年思考了两秒，果断附议。  
  
“今天可是情人节哦。”天满一边收拾画具一边打趣道：“不陪女朋友约会吗？”  
  
“……”少年有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“没有女朋友。”  
  
“唔，那你还不回家吗？很晚了哦。”天满指了指远处西沉的落日。  
  
“……回不成。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“……”  
  
少年沉默了很长时间，才重重叹气，漂亮澄澈的眼眸尽是无可奈何。  
  
“会愁死的。”  
  
天满被他有趣的表情逗笑了。  
  
“你真可爱。”天满真心实意说。  
  
“可爱是形容女孩子的。”少年撇撇嘴，精致小巧的脸蛋皱成一团，闷声说：“我是个坏人啊。”  
  
“？”  
  
“你知道有个女生，叫达什么妮的，会变成一棵树的那个……”  
  
“达芙妮？月桂树？”  
  
“对对对，就是那个！”少年点头如捣蒜，紧接着问：“我不太了解这个故事，你能跟我讲讲吗？”  
  
“哦哦，好呀。”天满托着腮想了一会，组织语言清晰叙述道：“达芙妮是河神的女儿，她的外表美丽动人，赢得了日神阿波罗的爱。日神追逐着达芙妮，想娶她为妻，但达芙妮不愿嫁人，无奈之下变成了一棵月桂树。即便如此，阿波罗依旧爱她，并赋予了月桂树至高无上的荣光，从此成为日神桂冠的象征。”  
  
“……这是个、爱情故事？”少年的表情莫名古怪。  
  
天满颔首，微笑注视他。现在的小孩子应该都比较喜欢这类浪漫故事吧。  
  
“太惨了吧。”少年的反应出乎意料。他哀叹一声，烦恼地揪住蓬软的橙色发丝，嘟哝道：“都变成树了还不行吗。”  
  
天满怔住了。他连忙收起轻松玩笑的心态，仔仔细细打量着少年的表情。  
  
细白幼齿的长相太具欺骗性，竟让他不小心忽略了这孩子的眼神。澄澈瞳仁湖泊般清透纯净，橘红深处却沉淀着晦涩郁结的成熟之色。  
  
“抱歉，我不该轻率揣测的。”  
  
天满诚恳道歉，在少年满脸问号不明所以的目光中，眉眼弯弯扬唇浅笑，礼貌问：“我可以借你的手背一用吗？”  
  
虽然一脸懵逼，但少年还是乖乖伸出了手，任对方握住。  
  
天满捏了捏少年柔软的掌心，惹得他发痒咯咯直笑。天满也忍不住轻笑一声，右手从背包里摸出一支纤细画笔，沾了点颜料开始勾勒图案。  
  
一枚枚倒挂着的精致小灯笼般的物事覆盖在少年白皙的手背上，淡绿色的花托扣着一朵朵乳白小花，圆润纤秀的形态，盈盈可掬。  
  
“这是什么花？”少年歪了歪头，好奇问。  
  
“铃兰。”天满最后落下一笔，抬眸笑着说：“法国的国花，寓意纯洁幸福。”  
  
“哇~这么好！太感谢啦~”  
  
“再见啦。”天满背着画具，笑眯眯挥手道别。  
  
“再见！”  
  
少年笑颜粲然，夸张地大幅度摆手。  
  
一位未通姓名的陌生画师，一位过往复杂的陌生少年。无需多余言辞，仅以简单彩绘聊表心意。  
  
亲爱的陌生人，我不知道你经历过什么，也不知道你痛苦着什么。  
  
但无论如何，我都愿送你一束铃兰。祝你从此万事顺遂、吉祥好运。  
  
  
  
橙发少年摸出了裤兜里的手机，才刚开机，就被铺天盖地的电话、短讯通知轰炸得差点死机。  
  
他忽略掉所有风格各异的问候、试探、哭惨信息，点开列表内唯一可以算是纯洁好友关系的号码。  
  
“翔阳？”  
  
电话那头的少年音略带疑惑，隐约流露着不易察觉的欣喜，问道：“你怎么这时候打过来？影山他们都在找你……”  
  
“研磨，我不想再和他们玩你追我赶的爱情游戏了，我要快进到结局。你愿意帮我吗？研磨？”  
  
电话那头沉默了一瞬，而后淡定少年的语调轻快上扬，让人不难猜出他正在微笑。  
  
“当然，翔阳。”  
  
少年笑着说：“我永远都是你最好的朋友。”  
  
  
  
如三咲华所说，战争终有一天会结束的。大人世界的混乱无序彻底终结，也意味着少年们失去了掩盖关系的遮羞布。  
  
小乌鸦想克服瘾症回归日常，早被拖下泥潭的男生们死死不放。  
  
凭什么？明明你招惹的我。  
  
我都穿着鞋义无反顾淌下水了，你怎么能在这时去岸上？  
  
我不同意。我不依。除非翔阳跟我在一起——  
  
  
  
（此处省略争风吃醋鸡飞狗跳ooc的10000字。）  
  
  
  
  
对于日向而言——  
  
宫侑是刻骨铭心的旧疤痕，宫治是不能正视的羞愧。及川是创伤中的相互抚慰，影山是托付生死的背靠背。赤苇是精妙计算中的纠结错误。佐久早是恰逢其会的栖息所。木兔是意气风发的理想与憧憬。  
  
或直白或隐蔽，或内敛或热情。爱意无法掩藏，那些温柔的晦暗的纠缠的难舍的深情，从每一处眼角眉梢传达表露。  
  
每一份都是沉甸甸的心意，重若千钧，统统压在单薄纤瘦的小乌鸦背上。  
  
  
只有研磨。只有研磨自始至终在说：  
  
“我永远都是你的好朋友。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
浅咖发色的俊美男人扛着冲锋枪，护目镜瞄准某个不小心探出一绺黑色发丝的人头，果断扣动扳机。  
  
一阵以假乱真的混乱枪响后，及川捂着被橡胶子弹打中的右臂，死死盯着从硝烟中款步走出的银发猫头鹰，嗤笑一声：“木兔，你越活越过去了。居然联合赤苇那家伙耍心机？”  
  
赤苇揉了揉自己被子弹蹭乱的黑色卷发，微笑反击：“一向以智慧著称的青叶城西首领，也会中这种低级陷阱吗？哦，我忘了，你已经是‘前首领’了。”  
  
“嘿嘿嘿，你们别吵架呀！”木兔兴冲冲地挥了挥手里的枪，金色鹰眸灼灼闪亮，“虽然是假枪，但这个拟真度还不错。好玩！话说徒弟弟在哪？”  
  
“日向！你个呆子在搞什么啊！！”从另一条街道走出来的黑发少年拿着耳麦愤怒大吼。  
  
“我说，小飞雄，你跑这么快干嘛？”金发狐狸拎着枪慢悠悠走来，笑吟吟道。  
  
“不跑等着被你们二打一吗？”影山冷哼一声，不屑撇嘴。  
  
“哟，这不是宫侑吗？”及川皮笑肉不笑道：“翔阳的‘前男友’啊，你来做什么？”  
  
“呵呵，要你管。”宫侑假笑道：“小翔阳约我过来哒~”  
  
“嘁，说得谁不是一样。”及川被膈应得不行，抖了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
“嘿嘿嘿，是宫侑啊！”  
  
“嗯，宫侑。”  
  
“宫侑。”  
  
木兔兴高采烈打招呼，赤苇佯装礼貌颔首，佐久早眼神冰冷。三人神色各异，却都不约而同瞬间抬起枪，黑洞洞的枪口对准某只金发狐狸。  
  
“喂喂喂！”宫侑震惊，而后大怒道：“干嘛啊？凭什么针对我！我又没偷没抢的！”  
  
“宫侑前辈和那个呆子交往过。”影山一语挑破天机，冰山国王思考两秒，果断举枪瞄准他，“想想还是很生气。”  
  
“开什么玩笑！！太不公平了！！！没错我是小翔阳的初、恋！但为了这个就针对我像话像话吗？治你快来帮我，他们太不像话了！”  
  
“呵呵。”宫治懒懒挑眉，冷笑一声：“我他妈都想揍你。”  
  
“大家好——咳咳，请正在打斗或即将开打的各位停一停，下面我要公布游戏规则啦！”  
  
清越明朗的少年音在所有人耳麦中响起，成功阻止了一触即发的恐怖混战。  
  
“小翔阳？”  
  
“翔阳？”  
  
“徒弟弟？”  
  
“日向？”  
  
“呆子？”  
  
“？”  
  
“没错，是我啦。”小乌鸦笑嘻嘻道：“嘛，叫大家来的原因很简单。虽然战争结束了，但到底谁才是‘东京街头第一人’这个问题还没决定啊！所以我邀请了许多实力强大的朋友们来参加游戏，通过战斗决出‘最强王者’！”  
  
“嘿嘿嘿！听起来好酷！！”  
  
“……”  
  
除了木兔，其余人都反响平淡，及川更是按着耳麦失笑问：“小不点，你这是玩的哪一出？那么长时间不联系我就算了，好不容易找我一回，居然就为这种事？及川大王好伤心的。”  
  
话语在最后掺杂着点似真似假的失落。  
  
“不不不，绝对不是整蛊大家！”小乌鸦连忙解释说：“这是对外宣称的套辞啦！因为不知道为啥，有些原本不想邀请的人也莫名奇妙知道了这件事，闹着要参与进来……啊，这些话是只对你们说的——”  
  
“游戏模式很简单，真人CS。我是唯一的守塔人，位置坐标已经发给你们了。橡胶子弹上有颜色，你们中间的任何一人，只要被打中心脏就得出局，打中其他部分都不算，不统计分数，只判定生死。”  
  
“而我是你们唯一的敌人，只要打中我的心脏，游戏即刻结束。我会答应那个杀掉我的人任何一件事——无论什么都可以。”  
  
“好了，解说完毕。大家还有什么疑问吗？”  
  
“……”  
  
“小不点，你玩得够大啊。”及川掏出手机，果不其然，最新讯息的地图上有个鲜明的橙色星标。  
  
“交往也可以？”佐久早眉宇冷漠，淡淡问。  
  
“当然！愿赌服输。”  
  
“哇哦~徒弟弟很帅气呢！”木兔顿时干劲满满，金色瞳仁熠熠生辉，“我也要和徒弟弟交往！”  
  
“呃呃，等等，怎么连师父你也？？？”  
  
“小翔阳，乖乖在原地等我哦~”宫侑意气风发甩了甩头发，英俊五官锐利逼人，“这次可不会再让你跑掉了。”  
  
“说得好像你能赢一样。”宫治轻嗤嘲笑。  
  
赤苇微微眯起狭长凤眸，文雅一笑：“木兔前辈，继续合作吧？”  
  
行动派影山可不像这些肮脏大人们一样心计繁多，二话没说就扛着枪找坐标去了。  
  
  
  
  
  
“真不公平。”  
  
高大俊秀的灰发少年无奈躺尸，幽绿猫眼哀怨瞅着将自己击倒在地的人，喃喃道：“明明我也喜欢你。见到那天就喜欢了。”  
  
“愿赌服输啊，列夫。”  
  
日向忍俊不禁，蹲下身摸了摸少年高挺的鼻梁，笑着说：“我要是没猜错，你当时刚爬下女人的床吧？”  
  
“我早就改邪归正了！”列夫不满抗议。  
  
“哦哦，那抱歉啊。”日向微笑低头，轻轻吻在灰发男生白皙的脸颊，蜻蜓点水的一下，权当安慰。  
  
“翔阳。”  
  
研磨的声音在耳麦里突兀响起，“他们来了。”  
  
“你准备好了吗？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
橙发少年稳稳举起冲锋枪，清澈瞳仁倒映着倍目镜里出现的一个个熟悉身影，纯粹坦荡的笑意含在眼底。  
  
“我会一视同仁，干掉他们。”  
  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记·月桂女神的故事
> 
> 这篇故事的灵感来源很奇妙，是奥维德的诗歌《变形记》的其中一篇：日神和达佛涅（又译：达芙妮）的故事。（原文附在最后）
> 
> 原本只是一个小脑洞，慢慢地写成了六万字的文，还真是挺不可思议的。
> 
> 《铃兰》是一篇私心过重的同人文。除了私设的架空背景外，还有私设的特殊性别，以及私设的情感走向。
> 
> 总的来说，《铃兰》里蕴含了我比较复杂的情感变化，与其说它是个故事，不如说是一张心理历程图。走势大致由低谷至高峰再到圆融平和，通过倒叙的方式揭露出来的矛盾升级程度，也大概是这个走向。
> 
> 从一开始的阴冷晦暗到后期逐渐明朗，再到日向笑着举起枪的那一刻，我心底有个声音说：OK，没错，就是这儿，可以完结了。
> 
> 本来是个挺简单的脑洞，后续却牵扯到一堆关于关于“爱”、“强制”、“追逐”、“自由”的话题。归根结底，是原著月桂女神的故事内涵十分深刻。我借了原作一缕香火，供出了笔下这批稚嫩拙劣的野神野佛。  
> （所以在这里真心建议大家看看最后的原著译文，翻译者也是业界大佬）
> 
> 写《铃兰》的过程很累很辛苦，看我更新频率和更新时间也能大概猜到。虽然写出来了很爽，自己看得也很爽，但卡文的过程真的超级无敌痛苦。
> 
> 正因为经历了这样一段痛苦到爆炸的过程，我彻底耗尽了对同人创作的热情。而且我最近发现了另一样更有趣的事物，所以不确定往后还会不会继续写文（就算要写也绝不再写连载了）。
> 
> 如果往后不再写了，以《铃兰》作为我同人创作的结点，是否OK？就我个人而言，OK，没问题。
> 
> 从《苏丹》到《铃兰》，中间林林总总穿插着一些短篇。产量数量肯定比不上各位太太们，质量也就勉勉强强能看。谈不上成就如何，一切仅凭兴趣使然。
> 
> 作为一次出于兴趣的有益尝试，个人觉得收获还是蛮多的。所以，OK，没问题。
> 
> 最后，快过年了，祝大家新年快乐，万事如意~
> 
> 未来的日子也要平平安安，开开心心呀~~
> 
> 再次谢谢大家一路陪伴~
> 
> By目风
> 
> 日神和达芙妮的故事（又译：达佛涅）
> 
> 原著：罗马诗人奥维德《变形记》  
> 译文：杨周翰先生（目前国内唯一的中译本，散文体，非原著诗体）
> 
> 日神初恋的少女是河神珀纽斯的女儿达佛涅。
> 
> 他爱上她并非出于偶然，而是由于触怒了小爱神丘比特。
> 
> 原来日神阿波罗战胜了蟒蛇，兴高采烈之余，看见小爱神在引弓掣弦，便道：“好个顽童，你玩弄大人的兵器做什么？  
> 你那张弓背在我的肩膀上还差不多；  
> 只有我才能用它射伤野兽，射伤敌人。方才我还放了无数支箭，射死了蟒蛇，它的尸首发了肿，占了好几亩地，散布着疫疠。  
> 你应该满足于用你的火把燃点爱情的秘密火焰，不应该夺走我应得的荣誉。”
> 
> 维纳斯的儿子回答道：“阿波罗，你的箭什么东西都能够射中，我的箭却能把你射中。众生不能和天神相比，同样你的荣耀也不能和我的相比。”
> 
> 说着，他抖动翅膀，飞上天空，不一会儿便落在帕耳那索斯蓊郁的山峰上。  
> 他取出两支箭，这两支箭的作用正好相反，一支驱散恋爱的火焰，一支燃着恋爱的火焰。  
> 燃着爱情的箭是黄金打的，箭头锋利而且闪闪有光；另一支是秃头的，而且箭头是铅铸的。
> 
> 小爱神把铅头箭射在达佛涅身上，用那另一支向阿波罗射去，一直射进了他的骨髓。  
> 阿波罗立刻感觉爱情在心里燃烧，而达佛涅一听到爱情这两个字，却早就逃之夭夭，逃到树林深处，径自捕猎野兽，和狄安娜竞争比美去了。
> 
> 达佛涅用一条带子束住散乱的头发，许多人追求过她，但是凡来求婚的人，她都厌恶；她不愿受拘束，不想男子，一味在人迹不到的树林中徘徊，也不想知道许门、爱情、婚姻究竟是什么。
> 
> 她父亲常对她说：“女儿，你欠我一个女婿呢，”  
> 他又常说：“女儿，你欠我许多外孙呢。”  
> 但是她讨厌合婚的火炬，好像这是犯罪的事，使她美丽的脸臊得像玫瑰那么红，她用两只臂膊亲昵地搂着父亲的颈项说：“最亲爱的父亲，答应我，许我终身不嫁。狄安娜的父亲都答应她了。”
> 
> 他也就不得不让步了。
> 
> 但是达佛涅啊，你的美貌使你不能达到你自己的愿望，你的美貌妨碍了你的心愿。
> 
> 日神一见达佛涅就爱上了她，一心想和她结亲。
> 
> 他心里这样想，他就打算这样做。  
> 他虽有未卜先知的本领，这回却无济于事。  
> 就像收割后的田地上的干残梗一燃就着，又像夜行人无心中，或在破晓时，把火把抛到路边，把篱笆墙点着那样，日神也同样被火焰消损着，中心如焚，徒然用希望来添旺了爱情的火。
> 
> 他望着她披散在肩头的长发，说道：“把它梳起来，不知要怎样呢？”  
> 他望着她的眼睛，像闪烁的明星；他望着她的嘴唇，光看看是不能令人满足的。  
> 他赞叹着她的手指、手、腕和袒露到肩的臂膊。  
> 看不见的，他觉得更可爱。
> 
> 然而她看见他，却比风还跑得快，她在前面不停地跑，他在后面边追边喊：“姑娘，珀纽斯的女儿，停一停！我追你，可不是你的敌人。  
> 停下来吧！你这种跑法就像看见了狼的羔羊，见了狮子的小鹿，见了老鹰吓得直飞的鸽子，见了敌人的鸟兽。  
> 但是我追你是为了爱情。  
> 可怜的我！我真怕你跌倒了，让刺儿刺了你不该受伤的腿儿，我怕因为我而害你受苦。  
> 你跑的这个地方高低不平。我求你跑慢一点，不要跑了。  
> 我也慢点追赶。
> 
> 停下来吧，看看是谁在追你。  
> 我不是什么山里人，也不是什么头发蓬松得可怕的，看守羊群的牧羊人。  
> 鲁莽的姑娘，你不知道你躲避的是谁，因此你才逃跑。  
> 我统治着得尔福、克剌洛斯、忒涅多斯、帕塔拉等国土，它们都奉我为主。  
> 我的父亲是朱庇特。  
> 我能揭示未来、过去和现在；通过我，丝弦和歌声才能调协。  
> 我箭无虚发，但是啊，有一支箭比我的射得还准，射伤了我自由自在的心。  
> 医术是我所发明，全世界的人称我为‘救星’，我懂得百草的功效。  
> 不幸，什么药草都医不好爱情，能够医治万人的医道却治不好掌握医道的人。”
> 
> 他还想说下去，但是姑娘继续慌张跑去，他的话没有说完，她已不见，就在逃跑的时候，她也是非常美丽。  
> 迎面吹来的风使她四肢袒露，她奔跑时，她的衣服在风中飘荡，轻风把她的头发吹起，飘在后面。  
> 愈跑，她愈显得美丽。但是这位青年日神不愿多浪费时间，尽说些甜言蜜语，爱情推动着他，他加紧追赶。
> 
> 就像一条高卢的猎犬在旷野中瞥见一只野兔，拔起腿来追赶，而野兔却急忙逃命；  
> 猎犬眼看像要咬着野兔，以为已经把它捉住，伸长了鼻子紧追着野兔的足迹；  
> 而野兔也不晓得自己究竟是否已被捉住，还是已从虎口里逃了生，张牙舞爪的猎犬已落在后面了。
> 
> 天神和姑娘正是如此，一个由于希望而奔跑，一个由于惊慌而奔跑。
> 
> 但是他跑得快些，好像爱情给了他一副翅膀，逼得她没有喘息的时候，眼看就追到她身后，他的气息已吹着了飘在她脑后的头发。
> 
> 她已经筋疲力尽，面色苍白，在这样一阵飞跑之后累得发晕，她望着附近珀纽斯的河水喊道：“父亲，你的河水有灵，救救我吧！我的美貌太招人喜爱，把它变了，把它毁了吧。”
> 
> 她的心愿还没说完，忽然她感觉两腿麻木而沉重，柔软的胸部箍上了一层薄薄的树皮。  
> 她的头发变成了树叶，两臂变成了枝干。  
> 她的脚不久以前还在飞跑，如今变成了不动弹的树根，牢牢钉在地里，她的头变成了茂密的树梢。剩下来的只有她的动人的风姿了。
> 
> 即便如此，日神依旧爱她，他用右手抚摩着树干，觉到她的心还在新生的树皮下跳动。  
> 他抱住树枝，像抱着人体那样，用嘴吻着木头。  
> 但是虽然变成了木头，木头依然向后退缩不让他亲吻。
> 
> 日神便说道：“你既然不能做我的妻子，你至少得做我的树。  
> 月桂树啊，我的头发上，竖琴上，箭囊上永远要缠着你的枝叶。  
> 我要让罗马大将，在凯旋的欢呼声中，在庆祝的队伍走上朱庇特神庙之时，头上戴着你的环冠。  
> 我要让你站在奥古斯都宫门前，做一名忠诚的警卫，守卫着门当中悬挂的橡叶荣冠。  
> 我的头是常青不老的，我的头发也永不剪剃，同样，愿你的枝叶也永远享受光荣吧！”他结束了他的赞歌。
> 
> 月桂树的新生的枝干摆动着，树梢像是在点头默认。
> 
> *这到底一是个俊美天神的爱情童话，还是一个可怜神女抗争悲剧，各位见仁见智，但凭喜好即可。


End file.
